La venganza de Hermione Parte 2
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: A pedido del público, la segunda parte del fic de Monik. La historia transcurre durante el último año de clases en Hogwarts. Que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada: ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA, su autora es MONIK, ó MONALISA17 y fue publicado hace unos años en la página de la Warner, cuando ésta fue cancelada, el fic prácticamente se perdió

Primero que nada: **ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA**, su autora es **MONIK**, ó **MONALISA17** y fue publicado hace unos años en la página de la Warner, cuando ésta fue cancelada, el fic prácticamente se perdió. Yo lo único que hice fue recuperarlo y republicarlo para que ustedes lo disfruten.

Decidí publicar esta historia, por la cantidad de Reviews y PM que me llegaron pidiendomela.

Pero les advierto antes que empiecen a leer que **ESTE FIC NO TIENE FINAL**, Monik **NUNCA LO TERMINÓ** y nadie que yo conozca.

Si a alguien le interesa, supongo que puede pedir la correspondiente autorización de la autora para hacer una continuación, yo no voy a hacerla, no tengo tiempo y no me gustaría dejarlas colgadas.

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione**** (Parte 2)**

**Capítulo 1**

- Draco sigues ahí?- dijo Hermione al otro lado del auricular.  
- Sí, aquí estoy.- dijo una voz a través del teléfono. – Malditos aparatos muggles…nunca podré aprender a manejarlos..

Hermione rió y se cubrió aún más con la manta rosa que estaba sobre su cama. Observó cómo la lluvia golpeaba los cristales de su ventana. Aquella noche era tan parecida a la que había tenido hace un año atrás. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente, recordaba cómo ella miraba la lluvia caer desde su ventana, planeando su venganza contra Draco…quién diría que un año después estaría ahí nuevamente, con la lluvia cayendo….hablando tranquilamente por teléfono con él.  
- Me extrañas?- dijo él repentinamente.  
- Claro que sí.- dijo Hermione acomodándose en la cama.  
- Qué bien, porque no ha habido un solo momento en todas las vacaciones en el que no haya pensado en ti..- dijo Draco. – Quiero verte..  
- Mañana me verás.- dijo Hermione. – Cuando entremos a Hogwarts.  
Draco se quedó en silencio.  
- Por fin dejaré de usar este estúpido aparato…  
- Se llama teléfono.  
- Como sea.- dijo el rubio. – Qué traes puesto?  
- Cállate Draco Malfoy! Mejor imagínatelo solo….ya voy a colgar tengo sueño..- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.  
- Sueña conmigo..- dijo la voz varonil a través del auricular.  
- Lo haré.  
Hermione cerró el auricular. Estaba feliz, después de tres meses vería nuevamente a sus amigos y a su novio. Parecía que nada podía opacar su alegría, sin embargo, no sabía por qué tenía una especie de opresión en el pecho…como si sintiera que algo andaba mal.

Draco cerró el auricular. Su fría habitación era iluminada por unas antorchas que colgaban de las paredes. Se levantó y escondió debajo de su cama el teléfono. Era mejor que su madre no lo viera con él. La puerta de la alcoba se abrió repentinamente dejando ver la figura de Narcisa Malfoy, su cabello rubio caía por su espalda y parecía más pálida que se costumbre. Draco se irguió y la miró fijamente, su madre lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y desesperación.  
- Tu hermano va a regresar….

Hermione abrió los ojos mientras su madre, una dulce mujer de cabello castaño y ojos miel, casi idéntica a Hermione la despertaba con un beso en la mejilla.  
- Vamos, es hora de que vuelvas a Hogwarts…  
- Mamá yo..- dijo Hermione.  
- No te preocupes..lo conseguirás. Siempre consigues lo que quieres…- dijo su madre riéndose.  
- De verdad quiero obtener esa beca…  
Su madre la observó dulcemente.  
- Recuerda esto mi pequeña: ser ambicioso es bueno, pero no lo es cuando antepones tus ambiciones a las cosas que de verdad importan. Eres tan joven y sin embargo te veo con demasiadas metas y una obsesión por alcanzarlas. Toma un respiro, lo que tiene que venir vendrá.  
- Pero no creo que sea malo ser ambicioso mamá…es así como voy a conseguir lo que quiero..  
- Sí, pero mírate amor, todas las vacaciones te has sumido en tu proyecto y no has ido con tus amigos..ni con tu novio.  
- Sí, lo sé. Pero no lo entiendes.- dijo Hermione mientras se vestía. – Es mi último año en Hogwarts..  
- Sí…es tu último año; decide si lo que quieres es terminarlo estresada o disfrutarlo. Crecer es hermoso, mas no cuando te obsesionas con ser superior.

Hermione atravesó el andén 9 ¾ y se vio frente al gran tren de Hogwarts. Su mamá no lo comprendía, Hermione siempre había sido la mejor en todo. Hogwarts ya iba a terminar, y lo único en que tenía que preocuparse era en conseguir esa beca en la universidad para formar Aurores. Sí, lo había decidido ya: quería ser una Aurora. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Nicole se le había prendido de la espalda.  
- cómo estás!!- dijo Nicole sonriéndole. La chica de cabello negro y lacio y ojos grises la miraba alegremente.  
- Y espero que me expliques por qué no me has escrito en todas las vacaciones..- dijo Harry con Ron llegando. Los dos se veían felices mientras Luna y Ginny corrían hacia Hermione.  
- Bella! Estás linda!.- dijo Ginny  
- Sí! Ahora nos cuentas que has estado haciendo todo el verano que fue más importante que pasarlo con nosotros..- dijo Luna.  
- Hola Hermosa!- dijo Diego llegando. Nicole puso cara de fastidio y éste solo le dirigió una mirada que ella no correspondió.  
- Se pelearon..- dijo Luna en susurro a Hermione.

Los siete amigos entraron al tren y encontraron un compartimiento. Hermione seguía sin decirles qué había hecho en las vacaciones, en realidad prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Se quedó un rato más hablando con sus amigos hasta que el tren salió y ella decidió pasearse por él en busca de Draco.  
Caminaba por los pasillos cuando sintió que una mano la agarraba por la cintura y la metía dentro de un compartimiento vacío. Draco pegó a Hermione contra la puerta y sin dejarla decir nada la besó. Hermione correspondió al beso algo intenso de Draco; habían pasado ya tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Ella pasó su mano por el cuello de Draco quien no parecía querer soltarla ni un segundo. Draco tomó la cintura de Hemione y la pegó aún más contra sí, estaban demasiado juntos. Hermione podía sentir la pasión con la que Draco la tomaba. Él posó su mano en la pierna de Hermione, haciéndola subir hasta su cintura. Hermione soltó un quejido, la perilla de la puerta se le estaba clavando en la espalda, pero en realidad ahora aquello no le importaba. Draco mordió el labio de Hermione mientras bajaba mordiendo su cuello. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado excitante así que la chica supo que tenía que pararlo.  
- para ya!- dijo Hermione empujándolo.  
- No puedo…sabes lo que es para mí haber estado en castidad completa durante tres meses??  
Hermione rió.  
- No me causa risa..- dijo Draco. – Es difícil…ya de por sí es difícil mantener una relación contigo solo de besos y nada más..  
- Y qué quieres que lo hagamos aquí?!- dijo Hermione sonriendo y burlándose de él.  
- Por mí no hay problema…- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella peligrosamente.  
- Por mí sí..- dijo Hermione sonriéndole. Draco volvió a tomarla por la cintura, pero no insistió más en besarla, solo respiró el aroma de su cuello mientras jugaba con su cabello largo ondulado.  
- Te extrañé.- dijo él finalmente.  
- Yo también..

Draco estaba sentado y Hermione recostada sobre sus piernas. Él jugaba con su cabello.  
- qué hiciste estas vacaciones?- preguntó ella.  
- Solo pasar con mi madre…aún no supera la muerte de mi padre. Aunque en realidad no lo entiendo..ella y él se odiaban…sin embargo ella cayó en un silencio abrumador desde su muerte..es extraño..  
- Sí, la verdad que sí lo es.- dijo Hermione. – Y qué más? Te ha pasado otra cosa extraña en la vacaciones?  
Draco se aclaró la garganta y miró por la ventana. Recordó las palabras de su madre:  
"tu hermano va a regresar…"  
- No, nada.- dijo él finalmente.- Y tú qué has hecho en estas vacaciones que has estado tan ocupada?  
- Nada, absolutamente nada. Solo pasar con mi familia, creo que necesitaba pasar con ellos una temporada..- mintió Hermione, tan naturalmente como siempre. No había perdido sus habilidades.  
Draco la observó, ella era lo más preciado en su vida, no quería perderla. Apretó los puños: ella no podía enterarse de su secreto..del mayor secreto de su familia..esa verdad podría alejarla de él…para siempre..

que lindas están esas medias!- dijo Luna observando las medias de Nicole que eran con rayas blancas y negras intercalándose.  
- si, me las regaló...- pero hizo una pausa para ver a Diego que jugaba ajedrez con Ron. - olvídalo..  
- por qué no hablan y arreglan las cosas?- dijo Ginny.  
- Es un estúpido..ojalá se lo coma el monstruo del lago..- dijo Nicole. Entonces se levantó y salió del compartimiento. Los ojos celestes de Diego la siguieron. Se levantó y salió él también.  
Nicole se volteó al verlo salir.  
- tenemos que hablar..- dijo Diego.  
- ah! ahora quieres hablar! he tratado de hablar contigo durante dos días y me has evitado por completo!  
- estaba enojado!.- dijo Diego. - de hecho lo sigo estando!  
- yo soy la que debería estar enojada! eres tú quien salió con esa rubia sin decirme nada!- dijo Nicole.  
- Es solo una amiga! y no tengo que decirte siempre todo lo que hago! que salga con una amiga no significa que no te ame! y creo que te lo he demostrado  
- Pues la próxima vez seré yo quien salga con "un amigo" y no te lo diré!  
- eres tan infantil!- dijo Diego metiéndose nuevamente en el compartimiento.

Draco le dio un último beso a Hermione mientras Harry se la llevaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- ya suéltala!- dijo Harry sonriendo.- después te la presto...  
- me la prestas? es mía Potter YO te la presto..- dijo Malfoy mientras caminaba hacia su mesa.

Todos se sentaron y Nicole lo hizo al lado de Hermione, sin mirar a Diego que se encontraba en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore se paró y dio la bienvenida de costumbre después de la selección de alumnos. Todos comieron felices. Hermione se sentía estúpida pensando que la noche anterior había presentido que algo andaba mal, era algo inaudito cuando todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Un chico rubio estaba sentado dentro de un a limosina. Jugaba con sus dedos mientras sus ojos grises se fijaban en la ventana. La limosina paró frente la mansión Malfoy mientras el chico observaba con ojos fríos a una mujer rubia parada en la puerta.  
Un mayordomo abrió la puerta de la limosina, y el chico rubio salió de ella. Sus ojso grises se fijaron en los de ella, sin demostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento.  
- Hola madre..

Draco besaba a Hermione mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Hermione lo empujaba suavemente para que la soltara.  
- Draco ya basta! ya tengo que entrar a la sala común es hora de dormir!  
- puedo dormir contigo si quieres..- dijo Draco mientras besaba el cuello de Hermione.  
- por favor Draco! nos veremos mañana! ok? buenas noches.- dijo Hermione mientras entraba a su sala común.  
- Te amo.- dijo Draco al verla irse. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro desapareció.  
Para este entonces Franco ya debe estar en mi casa... pensó mientras caminaba hacia su sala común.  
Cómo se suponía iba a decirle a Hermione que tenía una hermano gemelo?? cómo se lo diría si ni siquiera él podía creérselo...  
Durante tantos años había estado alejado de él. No sabía nada, absolutamente nada, solo que Lucius había decidido que ambos se criaran alejados. Y ahora que el tío había muerto, Franco debía quedarse con ellos. Cómo se sentiría al verlo? al ver a alguien completamente idéntico a él...

Hermione se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo antes de dormir. Nicole, que ahora compartía habitación con ella se acostaba.  
- qué te pasa Hermione? te veo algo tensa..- dijo Nicole.  
- No, nada que ver.- mintió Hermione, mañana tendría que estudiar en la biblioteca para los ensayos que enviaría a la universidad para Aurores. Estaba con el tiempo. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sería la mejor, triunfaría y elevaría el nombre de a las que tantas veces llamaron inferiores por no tener la sangre limpia...escribiría un libro..sí, y sería famosa..  
con estos pensamientos se quedó completamente dormida.

Narcisa entró rápidamente se quedó parada frente a la fogata de la gran sala. El chico rubio, alto y con aquellos ojos grises característicos se sentó en el sillón acostándose. Respiró profundamente y miró a su madre con una sonrisa fría, que parecía esbozada..  
- Que bueno es estar en casa no es así madre?- dijo conservando la amarga sonrisa en sus labios.  
Narcisa se volteó con rostro inexpresivo.  
- No me gusta el sarcasmo, Franco.- dijo ella. Se notaba lo tensa que se encontraba. Era extraño ver la exacta figura de su hijo Draco, exactamente igual, exceptuando por la mirada...Franco tenía una mirada sombría y triste, que podía hacer que cualquier persona que fijara sus ojos en él se estremeciera. Narcisa prefería no mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía culpable, profundamente culpable por haber criado solo a Draco..y haber permitido que Lucius enviara a Franco con su tío, fuera del Londres..  
- No uso sarcasmo madre..- dijo Franco levantándose. - aunque no le creas todavía recuerdo algunas cosas...como el olor de la sala..y el color de de las padres...hay cosas que aún recuerdo..aunque es difícil..pues la última vez que estuve tan solo tenía 5 años...

Franco pasó los dedos cobre una escultura grande de un ángel negro.  
- Siempre odié esta escultura..también la recuerdo muy bien...  
- Franco yo..  
- Lo sé madre. Sé que no me quieres aquí...y sé que no pretendías volver a verme nunca más en tu vida...después de todo solo necesitas a uno..no a dos...  
- No es eso Franco!  
- Pero resulta que mi tío murió...- Un rastro de tristeza se asomó por sus ojos solitarios. - Fue como un padre...  
- tu padre es Lucius..  
- ese solo fue el que me creó...al igual que tú madre...pero no se ganó nunca el título de padre. - Franco caminó hacia su madre. Narciza tembló nerviosa ante el acercamiento repentino de su hijo. - Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Y Draco?  
Narciza respiró cuando Franco se alejó nuevamente, examinando la sala.  
- Está en Hogwarts.  
Franco dejó salir una risa.  
- Sabía que vendría?  
- Se lo dije ayer.- dijo Narciza.  
- qué bien.- dijo Franco mientras subía las escaleras.- me muero por volver a ver a mi hermanito...quiero saber qué tan parecidos somos..  
Cuando Franco subió y Narciza se quedó sola. Una fría lágrima cayó por sus mejillas.  
- Son idénticos...

Draco entró a su sala común y vio que el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche. Ya era algo tarde, y sin embargo no sentía ni el más mínimo rastro de sueño. Entonces divisó a Spencer, el asqueroso Jack...solo podía sentir repugnancia al verlo...al año pasado habían pasado tantas cosas con respecto a él...simplemente era la persona a quien Draco más odiaba en el mundo.  
- Malfoy!- dijo él. - qué bueno volver a verte! cómo has pasado estas vacaciones eh? ya te acostaste con Granger?  
Draco sintió el impulso de romperle la cara, pero por alguna razón se contuvo.  
- cállate, si quieres seguir con vida Spencer..-dijo Draco.  
- oh! déjame adivinar! aún no te la has tirado! si..si...la Granger es la mujer más difícil que he conocido...esa maldita perra´! no solo es difícil sino inteligente y calculadora...no entiendo por qué sigues con ella...cuando puedes tener a otra más buena y sin cerebro..las mujeres sin cerebro son las mejores...  
- Cállate Spencer...no cabe duda que sigues siendo el imbécil de siempre. Cuidado con lo que dices cuando te refieres a Hermione! porque soy capaz de..  
- acaso no recuerdas lo que te hizo el año pasado?? se te olvidó cómo es esa perra fría?! es la chica más frívola que conozco! tu y ella no van a durar..te lo aseguro.. ella es demasiado ambiciosa...hace todo hasta conseguir lo que quiere,...no dudo que si algún día tiene que dejarte para conseguir sus metas no vacilará en hacerlo..  
Spencer subió las escaleras hacia la sección de niños.

Hermione despertó al día siguiente mientras Nicole le agitaba una carta en la cara.  
- Llegó por la ventana, es para ti..- dijo ella.  
Hermione se sentó animada el ver que el remitente decía:  
"Universidad Especializada en Aurores Haminston"  
- Hermione..no sabía que ibas a irte a Australia a estudiar para ser Aurora..- dijo Nicole. - Eso está algo lejos...-  
Hermione se puso seria, estaba tan feliz por la carta que había olvidado que era un secreto...secreto que ahora Nicole sabía.  
- Escucha Nicole, no debes decírselo a nadie...es un secreto..no quiero comunicárselo a nadie hasta que me hayan aceptado.- dijo hermione. - En esta carta seguramente me informarán qué ensayo debo escribir para que me acepten..  
- Hermione, no se lo diré a nadie..pero acaso has pensado que si te vas no nos verás dentro de cinco años? tampoco verás a Draco...  
Hermione abrió la carta entusiasmada, sin preocuparse por lo que le había dicho Nicole. Pero entonces Nicole le arrebató la carta obligando a Hermione a mirarla.  
- lo ahs pensado siquiera?!- dijo Nicole.  
Hermione se levantó y agitó sus manos como si no le importara mientras caminaba hacia el espejo y se cepillaba el cabello.  
- Lo he pensado..contenta? y bueno..no sé qué va a suceder aún con mi relación con Draco..no lo sé está bien? tampoco sé qué va a pasar con ustedes...ahora devuélvemela..  
Nicole tiró la carta sobre la cama de Hermione.  
- Como quieras. Pero espero de verdad que tus ambiciones no te terminen destruyendo.

Franco jugaba con una pelota de cristal mientras salía de la mansión Malfoy. Greta, la mucama lo seguía tratando de alcanzarlo.  
- pero joven, la señora Narcisa no sabe de su salida..- dijo Greta siguiéndolo.  
- Bueno, la mansión es algo grande y se me hace difícil encontrarla..- dijo Franco. - Ya no recuerdo tan bien la casa, como debes saberlo..  
- Lo sé joven.- dijo Greta siguiéndolo. - Pero usted debe pedirle permiso a su madre si va a salir...  
- No es necesario,. - Dijo Franco deteniéndose de repente. - Estoy seguro que tú te encargarás de avisarle de mi salida Greta..así te llamas no es así?  
Greta se quedó en silencio, los amos no solían llamar a la servidumbre por el nombre, eso era parte de las reglas...pero él...aquel chico idéntico a Draco, su niño Draco, el que ella había criado como nana, aquel chico parecía no importarle esa clase de reglas.  
- Sí, ese es mi nombre.- dijo finalmente.  
- Bien.- dijo Franco mientras caminaba y entraba la parte trasera de la limosina.  
Greta se quedó parada ahí, sin moverse.  
- Dios mío! cuántas cosas van a cambiar por aquí?!

Franco se montó en la limosina mientras el chofer esperaba las instrucciones.  
- Vamos al Callejón Diagon.- dijo Franco.

El chofer procedió.

...

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca después de haber estado en las clases de pociones. Se encontraba con una pila de libros impresionantemente grandes sobre historia, desarrollo, y distinción de los Aurores através del tiempo. Tenía que escribir ese ensayo lo mejor posible, quería ser aceptada en la universidad Hamilton más que nada en el mundo.  
- qué haces?- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a su lado y besaba su cuello. Hermione cerró los libros de inmediato y los empujó a un lado.  
- Un trabajo de Aritmancia..- dijo ella.  
- Sigo sin entender por qué tomas esa materia..- dijo Draco .- Te quita tiempo para estar conmigo..  
Draco la besó mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la pegaba contra sí.  
- Draco! estamos en la biblioteca nos pueden ver..- dijo Hermione.  
- Yo sé, eso lo hace más emocionante..- dijo mientras mordía el labio inferior de Hermione.  
Hermione supo que si no lo detenía iba a terminar cediendo ante sus caricias así que se paró para coger otro libro de las estanterías. Pero Draco se levantó junto a ella y la pegó contra las estanterías de libros mientras la besaba y tomaba con su mano la pierna de Hermione. La chica rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos mientras correspondía al beso de Draco. Los dos profundizaban en el beso, lo que hacía que su respiración se volviera entrecortada. Draco parecía no poder controlarse más, mientras subía su mano lentamente por el muslo de Hermione, levantando la falda notablemente.

Franco bajó de la limosina al verse enfrente de un tumulto de magos y brujas que cruzaban por el estrecho callejón Diagon. Todos mirando por los aparadores y comprando cosas.  
- Vuelve dentro de una hora.- le dijo al chofer.

Caminó decididamente, esa caminata digna de los Malfoy's, esa que cualquiera reconocería, esa que Franco había heredado. Sus ojos grises y frívolos se fijaban en las vitrinas. Nunca había visitado aquel lugar, siempre era su tío quien le compraba los útiles para que se instruyera. Franco jamás había ido a un colegio, su tío le había enseñado absolutamente todo lo que un mago oscuro debía saber, por lo cual a pesar de sus 17 años, sabía ya todo lo que Draco seguramente estaba recién aprendiendo en séptimo curso.

- Nicole! te lo he dicho ya! no encuentro la tienda de pociones!- dijo Adriana caminando con una funda en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra sostenía un intercomunicador, en la pequeña pantalla estaba la imagen de Nicole sonriéndole.  
- Por dios! te dije que está a dos cuadras de Olivander's!  
- Como sea, la buscaré nuevamente.. no puedo creer que mi vuelo se haya retrasado! quería entrar a Hogwarts el primer día contigo!- dijo Adriana.  
- No importa ya! lo importante es que vengas..--dijo Nicole. - Te va a gustar, es un lindo colegio.  
- Sí pero nunca tan hermoso como el nuestro eh?  
- Eso pensaba antes, pero ahora..simplemente creo que Hogwarts es el mejor.- dijo Nicole.  
- Eso porque ya eres una Hogwarts!- dijo Adriana entonces sin darse cuenta tropezó contra un chico rubio. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo al igual que ella y el intercomunicador se hizo pedazos en el suelo.  
- qué no puedes mirar!.- dijo ella pero paró de repente al chocarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban desde cerca.

Creo que te equivocas.- dijo el apuesto chico rubio mientras le tendía la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse. - Eres tu quien no estaba mirando mientras caminaba..  
Adriana no atinaba a decir nada, aquello ojos grises la penetraban como espinas. Se recogió el cabello rubio y ondulado en una cola y lo miró con sus ojos verdes.  
- Puede ser que tengas razón.- dijo finalmente mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba.  
- Puede ser? tengo razón.- dijo Franco siguiéndola, algo en ella había cautivado su atención.  
Adriana se volteó.  
- Sabes? he tenido un mal día, ahora se me ha destruido por completo el intercomunicador, si lo que quieres es oir que tienes razón para dejarme en paz, pues tienes razón.  
- Por qué eres tan agresiva?- dijo Franco sonriendo.  
- No soy agresiva es solo que...uf como sea!  
Franco entornó los ojos.  
- Como sea entonces.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.  
- oye!- dijo Adriana, .- por lo menos podrías ayudarme al cargar todo esto no?- dijo ella, por alguna razón había empezado a sentir una atracción hacia aquel chico.  
Franco se volteó.  
- Claro, pero antes deberás acompañarme a otro sitio...- dijo él fríamente,  
- a dónde?  
- al callejón Knocturn

Adriana caminaba detrás del chico rubio. Estaba un poco asustada. Sabía que aquel callejón era para familias de magos oscuros, lo que significaba que él era uno de ellos. Entraron por un estrecho callejón, Adriana se preguntaba si el chico no se había olvidado que ella estaba tras pel, para corroborarlo lo llamó.  
- Oye,- dijo Adriana. - Tal vez no sea tan buena idea...tu sabes...lo del callejón.  
Franco se volteó, Adriana sintió nuevamente una corriente por su cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos grises.  
- Ya estamos aquí, no vale la pena regresar.

Franco entró a una cantina. Varias personas tomaban, personas hoscas y obviamente magos oscuros. Adriana se sentía nerviosa entre toda esa gente. Franco la detuvo.  
- Espérame aki.- dijo Franco.  
Adriana asintió y se quedó ahí parada.  
- Draco Malfoy!!- dijo el cantinero en voz alta mientras Franco se acercaba. - Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por aquí!  
Adriana escuchó por primera vez el nombre del chico. Jamás le había preguntado el nombre...aquello le explicaba todo.  
Franco se acercó a él.  
- No soy Draco, soy su hermano, Franco.  
El cantinero palideció y puso una cerveza en la mesa para Franco.  
- Entonces los cuentos era ciertos. La leyenda siempre contada por miles de lenguas de que aquella noche nacieron dos niños con ojos grises era cierta.- dijo el cantinero.  
Franco tomó un largo trago de cerveza.  
- Es cierta.- dijo él.

Adriana solo podía ver desde lejos cómo Franco conversaba con aquel hombre desagradable.  
- Hermosa...sí tu hermosa.- dijo un hombre delgado y con capucha negra desde la esquina. - aléjate de ese chico...ojos verdes no deben estar con él...cosas van a suceder...cosas que harán que ojos verdes se sientan mal...vete hermosa...y aléjate d él y de su hermano...  
Adriana no entendió nada de lo que aquel hombre le decía pero tomó sus bolsas de útiles y salió de la cantina.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa haciendo su deber de pociones.  
- Como odio a Snape.  
Entonces Ginny entró a la sala común. Tenía una frutilla en la mano mientras la comía. Harry sonrió al verla.  
- qué haces?-le preguntó Ginny.  
- Pensando en ti.- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella peligrosamente.  
- y además de pensar en mí?.- dijo Ginny.  
Harry tomó a Ginny por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso.  
- ...pensar nuevamente en ti...mientras hago el deber de pociones...  
Ron entró a la sala común.  
- por favor váyanse a un hotel!- dijo Ron mientras subía las escaleras.  
- qué le pasa?- dijo Ginny.  
- No tengo idea.- dijo Harry.- espérame aquí que lo averiguo.- dijo mientras subía las escaleras.  
Harry entró a la habitación que compartía con Ron y dos chicos más. El pelirrojo estaba sentado sosteniéndose de la cabeza con las manos.  
- qué pasa Ron?- dijo Harry.  
- Es Luna.- dijo Ron. - siento que me está ocultando algo...hace tiempo que le pregunto cosas que evade responder..

Adriana caminaba por el estrecho callejón Knocturn algo nerviosa. Aquel no era un buen lugar, ella lo sabía...si siquiera entendía por qué había aceptado ir hasta allá.  
- Kenzaburo.- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella.  
Adriana se volteó. Un hombre de no más de 30 años con aspecto de viajero, de esos que se pasan de un lugar a otro la miraba con unos ojos negros brillantes.  
- Cómo sabes mi apellido?- dijo Adriana.  
- Sé reconocer a un Kenzaburo con solo mirarlo...lo llevas en la sangre..- dijo él mientras metía en un boca un cigarrillo.  
- conoces a mi abuelo?- dijo Adriana. - O tal vez a mi madre o a mi padre?  
- Oh sí! claro que conozco al viejo Kenzaburo, no he tenido el gusto de conocer a tu padre...pero sí a tu madre. Linda familia de samurais.  
Adriana sonrió, aquel hombre no le parecía malo, de hecho, parecía confiable.  
- quién eres tú?.- dijo Adriana.  
- Fui un aprendiz de tu abuelo, él es mi maestro. Gran hombre, un gran fabricador de espadas.  
- Sí que lo es.- dijo Adriana.  
- Vete de aquí. No es un buen lugar para una samurai joven como tú.  
Adriana sonrió y siguió su camino. No mucha gente conocía su origen samurai, y hablar con uno que sí lo sabía llegaba a ser algo relajante.

Draco la fue llevando mientras se besaban y acariciaban hasta la puerta de la sección prohibida.  
- no podemos entrar aki..- dijo Hermione como pudo, pues Draco no dejaba de besarla.  
- Aki nadie nos verá.- dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta y metía a Hermione adentro.  
Draco pegó a Hermione contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta el escote de la camisa del colegio. Su mano seguía moviéndose debajo de la falda de la chica. Hermione mordió la oreja de Draco mientras él desabrochaba la blusa de la chica por abajo y metía su mano en ella para acariciar su pequeña cintura y su plano abdomen. Hermione no quería pararlo, lo amaba demasiado. Fue entonces cuando Draco se separó de ella bruscamente.  
- qué pasa?.- dijo Hermione. - Hice algo malo?  
Draco la observó desde la oscuridad donde solo entraban algunos retazos de luz de afuera...su piel se veía brillante, sus labios rojos se veían demasiado provocantes mientras se los mordía por la preocupación. Ella era nueva en todo aquello, jamás se había entregado a nadie..por lo que no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal...él en cambio tenía experiencia...  
- Tu no hiciste nada malo, es solo que..- dijo Draco.  
- qué pasa?- dijo Hermione.  
Draco caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Tu no eres como las demás. Te amo por ser así..por eso mismo no puedo apresurar las cosas contigo...te deseo..pero puedo esperar..hasta que sienta que estés lista.  
Hermione lo miró y sonrió. Sabía cuando le costaba a Draco contenerse..lo que le demostraba cuánto él la amaba al esperarla.

Nicole iba directo hacia su sala común después de la cena. Tenía varias cosas en su mente, la principal era Hermione. Ella era su amiga y sabía que estaba haciendo mal al ocultarle todo aquello a sus amigos y a Draco, él tenía que saberlo. Sin embargo las ambiciones de Hermione eran muy altas, y tal vez no incluían a los demás.  
Nicole sintió que la tomaron por el brazo, al voltearse estuvo frente a frente con Diego...sus narices rozaban de lo cerca que estaban. Diego se acercó un poco más besándola, pero ella lo empujó.  
- déjame Diego.- dijo Nicole.  
- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo él.  
- No tenemos nada de qué hablar hasta que asumas que lo que hiciste estuvo mal...  
- te dije que solo era una amiga!  
- pero debiste decírmelo!  
Diego se pasó la mano por su cabello negro.  
- Te amo, lo sabes...por qué me haces esto?  
Nicole rió.  
- Yo te hago algo? eres tú quien me hizo algo a mí!  
- Sabes? no voy a pedirte perdón así que puedes quedarte esperando. Sé que no hice nada malo y tú deberías confiar más en mí.  
Diego se dio media vuelta y se fue sumamente enfadado.

Luna caminaba por un pasillo con unos libros en mano. Le dolía un tanto la cabeza, trataba de olvidar aquel presentimiento y aquellos sueños que había tenido últimamente, pero era imposible. Y si no era un sueño? y si era cierto lo que había estado viendo? Como sacerdotisa que era podía ser normal que viera aquello...pero..cómo podía ser cierto??  
Unas manos rodearon su cintura y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre.  
- Draco!- dijo Luna volteándose.  
- Cómo está la prima más hermosa del planeta?- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba.  
- Bien y tú?  
- Perfectamente.- dijo Draco mientras la miraba. Simplemente se sentía bien cada evz que ella estaba cerca. - Sin embargo te noto tensa..qué te pasa?  
Los ojops grises de Draco penetraron en los de Luna, inquietándola. Era hora de saber la verdad.  
- Draco, quiero que me respondas una pregunta, pero quiero que sea con la más sincera verdad...porque si no, lo sabré.  
Draco la miró dispuesto a responder.  
- Tienes un familiar que ahora de repente haya regresado?  
Draco contuvo la respiración.  
- Sí.  
Luna miró al suelo.  
- Entonces no era un sueño..Draco, la llegada de esta persona no será buena...no lo será.  
- Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Draco sintiéndose tonto al preguntarle aquello: ella era una sacerdotisa, las sacerdotisas saben muchas cosas...y nunca se equivocan.  
- Es, es una fiebre que he tenido durante meses, y ahora se atasca en mi estómago y en mi pecho dejándome sin aliento. Imágenes rondan mi cabeza, y solo puedo pensar que algo muy malo está por ocurrir...lo sé.

Nicole entró a su habitación molesta, Hermione lo notó.  
- Aún estás enfadada conmigo?- dijo Hermione.  
- No, no es eso..es Diego.  
- qué es lo que pasa con él?  
- Bueno en las vacaciones él me acompañó a mi campeonato de MotoCross, y bueno, en él se encontró a una vieja amiga...la cosa es que salieron juntos y no me lo dijo.  
- Tal vez no hicieron nada malo.- dijo Hermione.  
- No lo hicieron! lo sé! el problema es que no me lo dijo...eso es lo que me molesta!  
- Entiendo. Quieres que él sepa lo que se siente que salgas con un viejo amigo y no se lo digas.  
- exacto!.- dijo Nicole poniéndose la pijama.  
- Entonces hazlo,.- dijo Hermione con una mirada maliciosa. - Soy una experta en esto créeme..sino cómo crees que enamoré a Draco el año pasado...no fue fácil pero con táctica todo se puede.  
- ósea, dices que salga con un "viejo amigo" y no se lo diga?- dijo Nicole interesándose en la idea.  
- claro! pero obviamente que tú misma te encargarás de que se entere...y después cuando él se ponga celoso te harás la ofendida..y bueno, lo volverás a tener en la palma de tu mano. Los hombres funcionan así, solo hay que saber manejarlos.- dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba.  
- Eres una experta.- dijo Nicole acostándose también. - Te llevarás muy bien con Adriana.

Franco entró a la mansión y vio que su madre estaba esperándolo en la sala. Su rostro pareció iluminarse al verlo entrar, como por arte de magia.  
- no me dijiste que saldrías?  
- No te encontré.- dijo Franco fríamente mientras caminaba para subir las escaleras. Narciza quería decir algo ...cualquier cosa para que no se fuera nuevamente...  
- Franco.- dijo mientras su hijo se volteaba a mitad de camino.  
- Podrías acompañarme a cenar esta noche?  
Franco fijo sus ojos inexpresivos en los de Narcisa, aquella mujer pálida, sin vida, como una flor en invierno...lo miraba con aquellos ojos suplicantes. No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera aceptar. Pero no por compasión, él no sentía nada hacia aquella supuesta familia...ellos lo habían hecho a un lado...fue por simple caballerismo; su tío le había enseñado nunca dar desplantes a una dama. Y no pensaba hacerlo.  
- Está bien.- dijo Franco mientras bajaba las escaleras. - Pero quiero que sepas que mañana iré a Hogwarts, a ver a mi hermano.

Draco despertó en la mañana y vio que ya era muy tarde. Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y bajó al comedor, interrumpiendo la ceremonia de selección de una chica alta y rubia, de ojos verdes que lo observó de una forma extraña, como si lo conociera, y no dejó de mirarlo hasta que se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin.  
- Ravenclaw!- exclamó en sombrero mientras Adriana caminaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Luna.  
Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Draco.  
- Señor Malfoy, el director Dumbledore lo espera en su oficina.- dijo Snape.  
Draco se levantó extrañado mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director.

Hermione vio todo aquello sin entender nada, y no entendió tampoco por qué la profesora McGonagal les dijo a todo el alumnado alejarse de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Draco caminó hasta el cuadro que daba entrada a la oficina.  
- Jugo de limones.  
La puerta se abrió y él entró. Dumbledore lo miraba desde su silla, sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña, como si pudiera leer el pensamiento a Draco. Esta sensación lo molestaba profundamente.  
- siéntese señor Malfoy.- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Prefiero estar de pie.- dijo Draco observando con detenimiento la oficina del director. Jamás había estado allí.  
- Siempre contradiciendo no es así?- dijo Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. - Eso es algo que nunca se le va a quitar. Al igual que a Harry no se le quitará el meterse en problemas.  
Draco sonrió. Por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore.  
- se preguntará señor Malfoy..por qué lo estoy citando aquí no es así? Verá. Hay un chico idéntico a usted esperándolo en la cabaña de Hagrid. Me pareció un lugar conveniente de encuentro, ya que no los molestará nadie...no queremos que alguien los vea no es así?  
Draco sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Y confundido se fue cuando vio que Dumbledore le guiñó el ojo.

Draco caminó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Muchas chicas volteaban a verlo mientras pasaba, seguía siendo el más guapo del colegio.  
Su cabeza estaba en blanco. ¿qué le diría?, pensó. Qué tan parecido a él podía llegar a ser? y qué quería? por qué lo buscaba?  
Draco tragó saliva cuando se encontró frente la puerta de la rústica cabaña. Por alguna extraña razón le sudaban las manos y sentía que todo daba extrañas vueltas...un hermano? Jamás se había logrado acostumbrar a la idea de que tenía uno muy lejos de él..y en realidad nunca pensó en el momento en que se volverían a ver.  
Draco abrió la puerta y entró. La típica cabaña de Hagrid estaba ante sus ojos; los muebles viejos llenos de pieles de diferentes animales, las tazas y pilas de platos desordenados y muchos pergaminos tirados por doquier le daban al lugar un ambiente algo abrumador. Draco caminó hacia la ventana pensando que tal vez su hermano aún no llegaba.  
- Hola Hermanito..- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco volteó y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza con una piedra. Lo que estaba frente a él era simplemente inaudito...  
- No vas a decir nada?- dijo Franco.  
Draco seguía en shock, no despegaba los ojos de aquel chico exactamente idéntico a él. Los mismos ojos grises, el mismo cabello rubio...hasta aquella expresión de superioridad podía reconocerla como suya...aquel ser era un reflejo...era como mirarse a un espejo.  
- Ahora entiendo la reacción de mamá al verme.- dijo Franco mirándolo con una frívola sonrisa en su rostro. - Somos idénticos...  
- Qué quieres Franco?- dijo Draco finalmente, aún sin salir de tu aturdimiento.  
- No quiero nada. Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti.- dijo Franco. - Lo único que quería era verte...no soy como tú Draco, yo sí tenía curiosidad por saber de ti.  
Franco caminó hacia la chimenea.  
- Supe lo de mi tío.- dijo Draco. - Lo siento mucho, debiste quererlo como a un padre.  
- Era mi padre.- dijo Franco. - Yo también siento mucho lo de nuestro padre...  
Draco bajó la mirada unos instantes y luego la alzó para volver a mirarlo fijamente.  
- Supongo que ahora vivirás con nosotros no es así?- dijo Draco.  
- No por mucho tiempo.- dijo Franco. - Solo este año..después tengo otros planes.  
Draco sonrió.  
- No puedo creer que en verdad hayas regresado..- dijo Draco.  
- Así es la vida. Tampoco pensé hacerlo..pero así se dieron las cosas..- dijo Franco. - Cierto que tenemos una prima? y que estudia aquí mismo...

Draco sonrió al recordar a Luna.  
- Sí.- dijo él. - Es hermosa.  
- Me gustaría conocerla..- dijo Franco.  
- No lo harás.- dijo Draco.  
Franco fijó sus ojos en los de su hermano. Habían tratado de mantener una conversación tranquila, pero se notaba por encima lo tensos que ambos estaban con su mutua presencia. Ahora más que nunca Franco notaba que a Draco no le gustaba el que él hubiera venido a Hogwarts.  
- Nadie sabe que tu..  
-existo..- dijo Franco completando la frase. - Nadie sabe de mi existencia...lo sé. Esa fue la estrategia de mi padre..que quería que ambos fuéramos m o r t í f a g o s, y que pensó que en el futuro sería útil que nadie supiera lo de los dos...pero mi padre está muerto. Y las cosas van a cambiar un poco..

Draco caminó hacia él decididamente.  
- No habrá cambios Franco.- dijo el rubio. - Las cosas deben quedarse como está.  
- por qué si se puede saber?- dijo Fraco también caminando decididamente, como si imitara lo que Draco había hecho hacía unos segundos. - Acaso te preocupa que todos crean que eres un mentiroso al tener un secreto tan importante guardado? Ya deberían saber que los Malfoys estamos llenos de secretos...lamentablemente la mayoría no son buenos..  
- Qué crees? eh? que puedes aparecer de un día para otro y destruir todo lo que me ha costado tanto trabajo? Crees que tu inquebrantable presencia es capaz de arruinarme la vida!  
- Arruinarte la vida?- dijo Franco riendo tristemente. - Yo soy el que tiene la vida arruinada Draco..o quieres que te lo recuerde? Tu fuiste el que se quedó con la familia..el que estuvo en el mejor colegio..el que recibió todo..y yo...yo fui el que tuvo que vivir de incógnito..solo porque nací dos minutos después que ti..el primogénito.  
Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho. Franco tenía derecho a odiarlo..sí, a odiarlo por haber tenido todo lo que él no tuvo.  
- Y por eso viniste a destruirme la vida?- dijo Draco.  
Franco rió falsamente.  
- Ya te dije que yo no quiero arruinarte! no me interesa lo que hagas o no con tu vida! lo único que quiero y lo único que he querido durante toda mi vida es existir...quiero existir para el mundo...quiero ser Franco Malfoy.

Hermione caminaba por los campos de Hogwarts, por ahora c u m p l i e n d o la orden de no acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
- por qué no puedo?- se preguntó.  
La brisa rozó su rostro mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello ondulado.  
- Todo esto me parece muy raro.- se decía mientras miraba la cabaña a lo lejos. Entonces por una ventana vio a Draco.  
- Draco? q hace él ahí?- se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña, esta vez decidida a romper las reglas de Dumbledore había impuesto.

- Franco...no lo entiendes.- dijo Draco. - Si Luna o mi novia...saben lo que les he ocultado todo este tiempo...tal vez nunca me lo perdonen.  
- Y lo siento Draco.- dijo Franco sinceramente. - Siento mucho que el que yo exista te cause tantos problemas. Pero escúchate a ti mismo: pretendes que siga viviendo incógnito toda mi vida? pretendes que siga viviendo esta vida de la cual ya he tenido suficiente? olvídalo. Siento que el que yo aparezca a la luz pública te cause problemas, pero no pienso dar un solo paso atrás. Si quieres te doy tiempo para que hables con Luna y con tu novia...te doy una semana, después de eso dejaré de ser simplemente un fantasma.  
Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta sonó mientras alguien la tocaba con vehemencia.  
- Draco?! Draco qué haces ahí dentro!- decía una voz conocida para Draco...  
- quién es?- dijo Franco.  
- Hermione...mi novia.

Dijiste que me darías tiempo, ahora dámelo.- dijo Draco mirando a Franco.  
- Como quieras.- dijo Franco.  
Draco caminó y abrió la puerta pero no dejó entrar a Hermione, sino que salió él.  
- qué hacía ahí...está prohibido.- dijo Hermione.  
- Bueno tú también estás aki no es así?.- dijo Draco.  
- Porque te vi por la ventana.- dijo Hermione. - No estarás en problemas no es así?.- dijo Hermione preocupada.  
- No lo estoy.  
- Entonces qué haces ahí?- preguntó Hermione.  
Draco se pasó una mano por la cabeza y respiró profundo evitando la mirada de Hermione.

Franco se asomó ligeramente por la ventana, sentía curiosidad por conocer todo de su hermano..su vida, esa vida que le fue arrebatada a él.  
Franco fijó de inmediato sus ojos grises en la chica que se encontraba hablando con Draco. Su piel bronceada era brillante y resplandeciente, o tal vez solo era su ser, que parecía simplemente esplendoroso. Sus ojos era grandes y marrones, tenían un brillo único, un brillo que Franco nunca había visto en ninguna otra chica. Su cabello ondulado suelto y castaño caía por sus hombros delicadamente. En aquel momento vio cómo la chica se mordió los labios con expresión consternada. Sus brazos estaban en su cintura, una cintura pequeña. Era simplemente la chica más hermosa que Franco jamás hubiese visto. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre de la chica..  
- hermione...- dijo cuando se acordó.  
Draco seguía hablando con ella.  
- Hasta eso tienes hermano..- dijo Franco fijando sus ojos fríos en la pareja.

Hermione, hablamos sobre esto luego te parece? ahora tengo que hacer unas cosas..- dijo Draco algo nervioso pero firme.  
- qué cosas que no pueda saber?- dijo Hermione.  
- Lo sabrás! pero ahora no es un buen momento podrías irte?!- dijo Draco mirándola molesto, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de miedo, miedo de que ella descubriera la verdad.  
- No tienes que gritarme!- dijo Hermione.  
- Entonces ándate! y espérame en los baños de niñas!  
- y si no quiero esperarte?- dijo Hermione desafiante.  
- Lo harás...te conviene...- dijo Draco amenazante. - Ahora vete.  
Hermione dio media vuelta enojada. Podía sentir cómo Draco le ocultaba algo, era algo que recorría su cerebro.

Draco entró nuevamente a la cabaña.  
- No deberías hablarle así a tu novia.- dijo Franco.  
- Yo le hablo como me de la gana!.- dijo Draco. Efectivamente estaba nervioso. - Dame dos semanas.  
- Con una es suficiente, ya he esperado demasiado. Además, quiero conocer a Luna.  
Draco tragó saliva.  
- Como quieras. Saluda a mamá cuando estés de vuelta.-  
Con esto Draco salió atravesando los campos hasta llegar al castillo.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, enfrente de él estaba Adriana. Los ojos del director parecían turbados, preocupados, como si supieran que nuevas cosas estaban por venir.  
- Señorita Kenzaburo..usted sabe muy bien que es difícil...- dijo Dumbledore.  
- No me importa.- dijo Adriana. - Soy una samurai y pienso arriesgarme si es necesario. Así me criaron, para mantener la frente muy en alto frente las adversidades...incluso ante la misma muerte..  
- Usted ya sabe muy bien que cuenta con todo mi apoyo.- dijo dándole una sonrisa. - Es usted muy valiente, y llena de coraje.  
- Solo quiero proteger a mi gente, eso es todo.  
Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia su Fénix.  
- Creo que ya sabe muy bien que no es conveniente q alguien sepa sobre su origen samurai..exceptuando a la señorita Lafountein, que es la única que lo sabe.  
- Lo sé.- dijo Adriana. - Quiero hacerle una pregunta, cambiando el tema.  
- Cuál es señorita Kenzaburo?  
- Por qué los Malfoy se obsesionaron con mantener ese secreto tan grande? no sabían que iba a explotar algún día?  
Dumbledore la miró perplejo. Adriana le sonrió.  
- Una de las viejas lecciones de mi abuelo fue la siguiente: "si sabes leer los ojos de las personas, podrás guiarte bien por el mundo. Cada uno tiene su mirada única, identificable e implagiable"- dijo Adriana. - Cuando entré a Hogwarts y miré a Draco Malfoy, fijamente, supe que no era la misma persona que yo había conocido en el callejón Diagon..  
- Es muy lista señorita. Sabe que tiene que mantener eso también en secreto.- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Lo sé. No conviene que ellos sepan que son gemelos...querrán matarlos de inmediato..

Franco estaba en la limosina, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione. Era simplemente hermosa, nunca había visto una chica que le impactara de tal forma como aquella.  
- Pero es de Draco..- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.  
Y qué importaba si era de él? Draco lo había tenido siempre todo. Y qué se suponía que él debía hacer? renunciar siempre a todo! no, era hora de que algo por fin le perteneciera...y además..era hora de que Draco supiera lo que significaba no ganar por una vez en su vida...  
- Cambio de planes...- dijo Franco al chofer. - Regresemos a Hogwarts.

Draco entró al baño de las niñas y vio que Hermione estaba ahí sentada. La chica jugaba con su cabello pero cuando él entró fijó sus ojos en los de él con su mirada típica de reproche.  
- No tenías que tratarme de aquella forma.- dijo Hermione levantándose.  
- Lo sé.- dijo Draco .- Y lo siento...no sé lo que me pasó..  
Pero sí sabía lo que le había pasado. Tenía miedo de que ella supiera su verdad.  
- Ahora quiero que me expliques..- dijo Hermione.  
Draco tragó saliva y fijó sus ojos grises en ella. Cómo decirle la verdad? cómo decirle que durante todo aquel tiempo él le había ocultado algo tan importante?  
- Lo que pasa es que Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo.- mintió Draco. - Porque estoy bajando en mis notas y piensa que es porque no supero la muerte de mi padre..  
Draco se sintió como una basura al mentirle a Hermione, pero no podía decirle la verdad: por lo menos aún no tenía el valor.  
La pose de reproche de Hermione se borró por completo. Sus ojos marrones lo miraron con ternura mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.  
- era eso? Dumbledore tiene razón...aún no has superado la muerte de tu padre? sabes muy bien que lo puedes hablar conmigo si quieres...siempre estaré junto a ti..- dijo Hermione.

Draco caminaba hacia su sala común mientras pensaba en cómo decirle la verdad a las personas que más quería en el mundo: Hermione y Luna.  
- Espera.- dijo la voz de Franco detrás de él.  
Draco se volteó en pánico.  
- qué haces aki te pueden ver!- dijo él.  
- Solo quiero decirte que estoy dispuesto a callar...no tienes que decirle nada a tu novia ni a nadie si no lo quieres...  
- Pero...- dijo Draco adivinándole el pensamiento.  
- Pero a cambio quiero ser tú una semana...

Draco abrió los ojos impresionado, no entendía lo que su hermano le estaba proponiendo.  
- estás loco?- dijo Draco.  
- Vamos, qué tan difícil es prestarme tu vida una semana?- dijo Franco.  
- No puedo hacer eso! es imposible no lograrás suplantarme nadie te lo creerá!  
Franco rió.  
- Somos idénticos Draco, en cuanto a la actitud tampoco somos muy diferentes..- dijo Franco. - Además, es eso y nunca más te molestaré.  
- Tengo una novia. Qué vas a ahcer con ella toda una semana? y si intenta besarte? estás demente olvídalo!  
Franco se exasperó.  
- No me besaré con tu noviecita ok? me alejaré de ella. No le corresponderé en toda la semana...después tu le das una explicación y tu vida vuelve a la normalidad.  
- Y para qué quieres mi vida!?- dijo Draco.  
- Quisiera sentir por una vez en mi vida lo que es tenerlo todo. Puedo?

Draco se quedó en silencio. Su hermano solo el pedía una semana, qué podría pasar en una semana? además, era eso o decirle la verdad a Hermione y a Luna..lo cual sería demasiado difícil y no estaba listo para hacerlo.  
- entonces qué?...aceptas o no.- dijo Franco.  
- Está bien.- dijo Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Quiero invitarlos a que se pasen, a quienes gusten, por el nuevo foro de Twilight, que se llama "_**El lobo, la oveja y el león"**_…

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione**** (Parte 2)**

**Capítulo 2**

Nicole caminaba bajo la luz de la luna enfrente de la gran laguna. En aquellos momentos solo pensaba. Estar peleada con Diego era siempre un sufrimiento. Lo necesitaba a su lado, era todo para ella, su novio, su mejor amigo..el único que la comprendía.  
- Pero definitivamente metió la pata!- dijo ella mientras caminaba.  
Sintió que un brazo cruzaba su cintura y se aferró a ella por detrás. Nicole sintió como unos labios se pegaban a su oreja.  
- Preciosa, dónde te has metido todo el día?- dijo Diego aspirando el fresco aroma del cuello de la chica.  
- Diego? suéltame quieres! nosotros ya hablamos y dejamos las cosas lo suficientemente claras..  
Nicole se soltó y se dispuso a irse, pero Diego la tomó por la brazo y la hizo voltearse para quedar frente a frente, a poco centímetros de distancia.  
- Te amo..ya lo sabes.- dijo Diego.- Y no soporto estar peleado contigo..no puedo aguantarlo..  
Diego acarició su rostro mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Nicole quería rechazarlo...pero cuando estaba con él todo era diferente.  
por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? pensaba y entonces Diego la besó profundamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Nicole tuvo el impulso de soltarse, pero Diego la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba con más fuerza.

Nicole sentía que se derretía, que simplemente ya no podía más.  
- te amo.- dijo Diego parando de besarla por unos segundos para luego continuar. Nicole entendió que era hora de hacerle pagar, mejor si él pensaba que las cosas entre los dos estaban bien. Tenía que hacerle sentir lo mismo que ella sintió cuando él se fue con esa vieja amiga sin decirle nada.  
Diego paró de besarla y ahora solo fijaba sus ojos verdes en los grises de ella.  
- Ves? no podemos estar separados.  
Nicole sonrió.  
- Tienes razón.

La limosina se paró frente a la mansión Malfoy. La puerta se abrió dejando salir a Narciza que corrió para encontrarse con su hijo, más un escalofrío corrió por su espina dorsal al ver al joven que estaba frente a él.  
- Draco...qué haces aki? dónde está Franco.- dijo Narciza.  
Draco la miró.  
- En Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio Nicole mirándola con los ojos vien abiertos.  
- buenos días!- dijo Nicole sonriente.  
- Y por qué estás tan feliz?- dijo Hhermione levantándose.  
- Porque ya volví con Diego! y ahora solo tengo que vengarme.- dijo Nicole.  
- Perfecto, te felicito.- dijo Hermione.

Franco entró al gran comedor. Todos hablaban animadamente mientras comían. Había un ambiente de amistad y paz y sobr todo alegría en el cual él jamás había estado. Parecía un manto que lo envolvía lentamente; y le gustaba.  
Caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó. Unos chicos lo saludaron.  
- q tal Malfoy!- dijo uno.  
- Bien y tu?- dijo Franco.  
- Bien.  
Franco observaba todo a su alrededor como si fuera algo extraordinario. Las mesas, las voces, los profesores...ese ambiente de colegio...y Ella...  
Hermione entró en el gran comedor acompañada de Nicole. Ambas sonreían. Franco no quitaba sus ojos de la castaña. Hermione volteó hacia él y le sonrió mandándole una beso.  
Franco sintió un sentimiento extraño en el estómago...

Franco tan pronto terminó la clase salió hacia la biblioteca, estaba seguro que allí la encontraría. Según lo que había visto era estudiosa. El chico rubio caminaba hasta que llegó, abrió la puerta, y entonces se tropezó con una chica tumbándole todos los libros que tenía en mano.  
- por qué no ves por donde andas eh?!- dijo Adriana recogiendo sus libros, pero entonces fijó sus ojos verdes en los de él. Ese chico no era Draco, era su hermano, Franco...el que ella había visto en el callejón Diagon.  
Franco la observó, era aquella chica con la cual se había tropezado el otro día. Sonrió por la coincidencia.  
- Lo siento, no te vi.- dijo Franco.  
- Sí como sea, nunca me ves.- dijo Adriana.  
Ella se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero antes se volteó y sonrió.  
- Por cierto, dile a Draco, tu hermano, que eso de cambiarse de puesto es muy peligroso eh?  
Adriana se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino mientras Franco permanecía inmóvil, estático. Pronto pudo moverse y corrió hacia ella. Adriana sintió cómo la tomaban de los brazos y la pegaban contra la pared. El chico fijó sus ojos interrogantes grises en ella.  
- déjame! tengo cosas que hacer!  
- cómo lo sabes?!- dijo Franco.  
- sé reconocer a las personas con solo mirarlas! yo sé que tú eres con quien me tropecé en el callejón, pero no eras el mismo con quien me vi en este colegio...ese era otro...ya hora te vuelvo a ver...y eres tu nuevamente...es obvio que tienes un gemelo..Draco Malfoy...tú eres un Malfoy, pero no sé tu nombre..  
- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.- dijo Franco enojado. - recuérdalo.

Adriana lo miraba desafiante, no parecía tener miedo ante la reacción de Franco, lo que definitivamente impactó al chico.  
- Mira, por qué no mejor me dices tu nombre eh?  
- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy ya te lo dije.  
- No, ese es el de tu hermano, con el cual por alguna extraña razón que yo desconozco cambiaron papeles...quiero saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre.- dijo Adriana.  
Franco seguía observándola. Ella definitivamente no era como las otras chicas que él conocía, sus ojos verdes brillaban juguetonamente, como si se tomara todo aquello como tan solo una diversión más.  
- Como sea.- dijo Adriana. -Si no me lo quieres decir ya lo averiguaré. Por cierto, ya me estoy cansando que siempre te tropieces conmigo y me tires todo lo que llevo encima, la próxima vez te va a ir mal..  
Adriana le sonrió y se volvió mientras caminaba como si nada. Franco seguía con la boca semi abierta.

Franco caminaba hacia donde Draco le había enseñado eran las clases de Pociones. Draco le había dado una completa explicación sobre su vida, a quien tratar bien y a quien no, a dónde ir y a dónde no..Absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser Draco Malfoy.  
Entró y se sentó en la silla que Draco le había indicado se sentaba todos los días.  
Muchos alumnos entraron, y entró ella. Sonriente como siempre junto a Nicole, Harry y Ron.  
Franco no entendía cómo podía ser tan increíblemente interesante...en aquellos momentos él solo quería investigarla...saber todo lo que pudiese de ella...  
y lo iba a hacer.

Ginny camiba tranquilamente hacia el salón de transformaciones cuando una voz le habló por detrás.  
- Q tal Weasly? cómo va todo?- Ginny se volteó y vio a Spencer, que la miraba de una forma demasiado morbosa.  
- Nada que te importe.- dijo Ginny.  
- por qué tan arisca? solo pregunto porque me interesas..  
- Te intereso? nada q ver Spencer aléjate de mí.- dijo Ginny volteándose para irse.  
Caminó a lo largo del pasillo perdiéndose de vista. Spencer seguía arrimado a al pared, entonces una mano se posó en su hombro.  
- Va todo bien?- dijo una voz muy femenina.  
- Si, todo bien Chang..solo espera..yo me encargo de desaparecer de tu mapa a ala Weasley.

Hermione estaba caminado por los campos de Hogwarts. Había estado ya bastante tiempo en la biblioteca, y le sorprendía que Draco no hubiese aparecido como siempre a interrumpir su estudio. Entonces lo vio, estaba arrimado contra un árbol tirando piedras al lago, con cierta furia. Hermione corrió hacia él.

Franco sintió que unos brazos se enlazaban en su cuello. Se volteó y Hermione le dio un beso en la boca, corto, pero lo suficiente como para que el chico quedara medio ido.  
Hermione lo observó, sentía...algo extraño. No lo podía explicar..era solo que aquellos ojos no eran los que siempre veía..y el sabor de sus labios...era diferente.  
- qué haces?- dijo Hermione.  
- Nada.- dijo Franco finalmente. Sentía como algo cálido crecía dentro de él al mirar aquellos ojos marrones dulces, que lo miraban llenos de sun sentimiento grande.  
- Te noto raro.- dijo Hermione. - Te pasa algo?  
- No, nada por?- dijo Franco sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido. Ella no podía sospechar, no podía.  
Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente. Luego sonrió algo dudosa.  
- Por nada..- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el césped.- Yo sé perfectamente lo que tienes..  
Franco se puso pálido y se sentó junto a ella.  
- Estás preparando mi sorpresa porque el próximo lunes c u m p l i m o s un año de novios no es así?

Franco suspiró aliviado.  
- Me descubriste.- dijo el rubio.  
- Bueno espero q lo que hagas sea muy lindo! porq un año no se c u m p l e n todos los días!- dijo Hermione sonriente. - Te quiero tanto Draco...no me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos ni por un segundo. Si te pones a pensar, la venganza que hice el año pasado sirvió para unirnos, sin ella, no estaríamos juntos.  
Franco sonrió, no entendía lo que decía, pero podía notar cómo ella amaba a Draco, demasiado.  
maldita sea! por qué lo tienes todo! por qué y yo nada hermano!

Ginny y Harry se besaban en la sala común. La pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa con las piernas al rededor de la cintura del chico. Harry la besaba con vehemencia mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica, metiendo su mano derecha por debajo de su falda, alcanzando lugares inexplorados.. (jaja ya se imaginan)  
Ginny soltaba de vez en cuando algunos gemidos que no podía controlar, desde hacía ya algún tiempo la tensión sexual entre los dos se había vuelto bastante fuerte, y parecía estarse saliendo de control.  
Ginny lo separó un poco pero aún estaban demasiado cerca, Harry tomó el rostro de Ginny con ambas manos. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada y estaban extasiados. Aquello de solo besarse y acariciarse (y eso que ya se acariciaban por todas partes he? jaja) no parecía ya suficiente. Sentían que necesitaban más, pero sabían que aún no llegaba el momento correcto.  
- Harry?- dijo Ginny tratando de mantenerse bajo control mientras Harry besaba su cuello y volvía a meter las manos debajo de su falda.  
- si?- dijo él.  
- Mejor lo dejamos..alguien puede entrar..  
Harry la miró directamente a los ojos, fijando sus brillantes ojos verdes en los de ella.  
- Eso lo hace más interesante no?  
Ginny rió.  
- No si llega Ron.  
Harry se separó de ella y la bajó de la mesa.  
- Tienes razón..eso solo que cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar bien.- dijo Harry abrazándola.  
- Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo.

Draco estaba acostado en su cama, solo podía pensar en cómo le estaría yendo a Franco en su colegio. Hubiera sido mejor decirle la verdad a Hermione y a Luna de una buena vez, de verdad hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había marcha atrás.  
- Joven Draco? puedo pasar?- dijo Greta, la nana de Draco.  
- Pasa nana.- dijo Draco.  
Greta entró y puso en el closet de Draco camisas planchadas. Luego se volteó y lo miró.  
- No quiere que le traiga algo mi niño?  
Draco le sonrió.  
- No tengo hambre, pero gracias nana.  
- Está triste, lo puedo notar.- dijo Greta. - Es por la llegada de su hermano?  
Draco la miró fijamente.  
- Crees q él me odia?  
- No! no, cómo alguien puedo odiar a su propio hermano? y con lo mucho que ustedes se parecen!  
- Nos parecemos, pero no somos iguales..de hecho, somos muy diferentes.  
Greta lo miró.  
- Usted lo odia?  
Draco le devolvió la mirada y luego miró hacia la pared, como si se fijara en un punto inexistente.  
- Aún no lo sé.

Franco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Se sentía tan bien de estar allí, sentía que era el mejor lugar que había pisado jamás, entonces vio a Luna. Era hermosa, blanca con piel de porcelana, ojos azules eléctricos y cabello lacio y rubio, en aquellos momentos deseó tanto hablarle, acercarse a ella, decirle que él también era su primo..pero q no era Draco.  
Podía acercársele, claro, si después de todo ella pensaba que él era Draco.  
- Sí, le voy a hablar.  
Pero entonces un pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca. Según lo que le había dicho Draco, aquel tenía que ser Ron Weasley.

Luna puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, tenía que ponerse un poco en puntas, pues el chico era alto y con cuerpo muy atlético. Ron la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí, profundizando en el beso. Luna abrió más la boca mientras se besaban, para que Ron pudiera besarla con más facilidad utilizando su lengua. Luna tuvo que separarlo justo cuando ya sus respiraciones se estaban tornando agitadas. Ron parecía alucinar con Luna, estaba demasiado enamorado de ella, Luna sonrió, lo quería como a nadie.  
- Y dime, cuando es q vamos a poder tener tiempo para los dos solos?- dijo Ron.  
- Bueno, creo que en el colegio es muy difícil estar solos.- dijo Luna.  
- Pues yo conozco un lugar.- dijo Ron.  
Luna lo miró juguetonamente.  
- Esta noche te escapas de tu sala común y me esperas aki mismo ya?- dijo Ron.  
- Ok.- dijo Luna besándolo nuevamente.

Adriana miró a Franco con sus grandes ojos verdes. Nadie, nunca había hecho algo así por ella. En realidad porque no necesitaba que la defendieran, qué samurai lo necesitaría? pero igual, era muy bueno sentir de vez en cuando que alguien te protege.  
- Gracias.- dijo Adriana.  
- No pienses q lo hice por ti ni un segundo. Lo hice porq no me agrada el hecho q te maltraten a los que no se pueden defender.  
Adriana rió disimuladamente.  
- Y también lo hice porque quiero q antes de que mueras en manos de alguno de ellos me expliques de dónde sacaste la absurda idea de que no soy Draco.  
Adriana suspiró.  
- Ya basta de tratar de engañarme ok? lo sé y punto. No puedes engañarme, solo con mirar tus ojos puedo saber que no eres Draco Malfoy.  
Franco se pasó una mano consternado por el rostro. Miró nuevamente a Adriana, aquella chica era demasiado suspicaz para su gusto.  
- Mi nombre es Franco.- terminó diciendo.  
- Bien, por fin lo aceptaste.- dijo Adriana dando media vuelta, pero entonces Franco la agarró por el brazo y la hizo mirarlo.  
- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.- dijo Franco.  
- Lo prometo, no me interesa en lo absoluto decírselo a nadie en especial- dijo Adriana.

Adriana iba caminando tranquilamente leyendo un libro por las afueras de Hogwarts. Casi no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Nicole, su mejor amiga, pero ahora tenía muchas cosas en mente, demasiadas de hecho.  
Adriana sin querer se tropezó con un grupo de tipos de Slytherin, que no los vio por tener la mirada fija en el libro.  
- qué te pasa por q no te fijas eh?- dijo uno groseramente.  
- Perdón!.- dijo Adriana, pero cuando trataba de irse uno de ellos le quitó el libro de las manos.  
- ay! pero mira q estudiosa! bueno, por lo menos hay q admitir q estás buena eh?  
- Devuélvemelo!.- dijo Adriana.  
Entonces uno de ellos la tomó fuertemente por el brazo. Adriana gimió de dolor, la estaba lastimando.  
- Suéltala!- dijo Franco empujando el Slytherin. - nunca más vuelvas a tratar así a una mujer en mi presencia entendido?  
- basta Malfoy! solo jugábamos un poco..- dijo el Slytherin mientras e iba con el resto de su grupo.

Nicole y Adriana llevaban hablando horas. Habían sido mejores amigas desde siempre, y la separación del último año las había hecho comprender que se necesitaba la una a la otra.  
- Y cómo está todo?- dijo Nicole cortando el tema anterior. - de lo que tu ya sabes...  
Adriana respiró hondo.  
- Mas o menos.- dijo la castaña.  
Nicole la miró fijamente.  
- qué pasa?.  
- Es que..bueno, me siento algo incómoda tratando de cuidar los pasos de Harry Potter..además parece ser bueno..  
- Es bueno.- dijo Nicole. - Pero si Dumbledore te lo encargó a ti, pues es porque de verdad confía en tus técnicas como samurai.  
- Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede dudar de Harry?- dijo Adriana.  
- Todo lo que ha dicho la profecía se ha c u m p l i d o, lo más seguro es que Dumbledore tema que también se c u m p l a la parte en la que dice que...  
- shhhh!- la calló Adriana. - No lo digas en voz alta. Mejor dime en qué querías que te ayudara con respecto a Diego.  
- ah! cierto, necesito que me consigas a un chico en las escuela que esté dispuesto a ayudarme a fingir...

Hermione estaba en su habitación. Había notado demasiado raro a Draco, como si fuera otra persona. Una cata sobre su cama la sacó de aquellos pensamientos.  
Hermione la abrió

"Señorita Hermione Granger:

Nos complacemos en informarle que ha sido seleccionada para pertenecer a nuestra Universidad por su desempeño impecable en el colegio y su ensayo bien estructurado.

Esperamos su respuesta,

Directivos."

Hermione empezó a saltar de la felicidad. Había sido escogida, entre tantas personas había sido escogida. todo su esfuerzo había sido reconocido..y ahora...  
Hermione dejó de saltar.  
¿Cómo se lo diría a Draco y a sus amigos? ¿Cómo les diría que se iría a vivir a Italia y no les vería en dos años?

Draco bajaba las escaleras de su gran mansión. Caminó hacia la sala para recibir el desayuno. Su madre estaba sentada en el gran y largo comedor. Su rostro parecía cada vez más pálido.  
- Buenos días madre.- dijo Draco sentándose.  
Narcisa fijó sus ojos en los grises de su hijo, que no lo miraba a ella sino a la comida que tenía enfrente. Draco ya era un hombre, no era más su niñito, el que ella había c r i a d o, no muy bien pero lo había hecho al fin y al c a b o.  
Sus manos blancas y pálidas t e m b l a b a n. Narcisa las e s c o n d i ó para que Draco no lo notase. Él era tan diferente a Franco. Había b a s t a d o verlo una vez para poder d i f e r e n c i a r l o s de por vida. Draco desde el año pasado había tenido un cambio notable, sus ojos grises parecían despejados de rencores sociales i m p u e s t o s por su padre. Más que nada se lo notaba tranquilo, e n i g m á t i c o como siempre, e igual de m a j e s t u o s a m e n t e p r e s u m i d o (cosa que había heredado también de su padre) pero había algo que lo d i f e r e n c i a b a; y era la c a r e n c i a de odio en su mirada...Cosa que sí tenía Franco.  
Narcisa volvió a estremecerse al pensar en su otro hijo. Ella no había querido apartarlo, no..ella lo había querido junto a ella. Pero Lucius.., aquel hombre que desde el primer momento odió y tuvo que casarse con él o b l i g a da, él se lo a r r e b a t ó, a l e g a n d o que sería mejor que se c r i a r a n separados.  
b a s t a r d o pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.  
Franco la había mirado desde que llegó con una indiferencia espantosa. Como si no sintiera nada. Su rostro parecía no tener expresión alguna; n e u t r o..como el de una estatua. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que estuvo muy de vez en cuando ella pudo notar rastros f u g a c e s de rencor y odio hacia ella. Lo sentía y cada mirada penetrante de su hijo, mandándole reproches con solo fijar sus ojos en los de ella, provocaba un dolor profundo en ella.

Narcisa respiró hondo. Aún podía recordar cuando sus dos hijos nacieron...

flashback

Narcisa tenía su esplendoroso cabello rubio platinado cubriendo la almohada como una cortina. Sudaba aún por el reciente parto. Greta humedecía una toalla blanca y le secaba el sudor de la frente. Narcisa reposaba en la cama, aún débil, con una bata blanca y con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Había tenido dos ángeles..sí, los había visto. Los dos blancos y con poca cabellera rubia. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía una extraña sensación de poder, de que nada era imposible ahora para ella.  
- Los has visto ya?- dijo Greta.  
- Los vi cuando salieron..son hermosos..- dijo Narcisa sonriendo.  
- Lo son, son ángeles..- dijo Greta. - Quieres que te los traiga?

Greta entró con ambos niños en brazos. Narcisa los miró y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que empezaban a correr por su rostro. Greta los colocó en los brazos de su madre.  
Narcisa sintió que tenía en mundo a sus pies. Aquellas dos criaturas eran tan frágiles..pequeñas e indefensas. No las conocía, y sin embargo ya las amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Pronto un miedo la invadió..  
y si les pasa algo? cómo voy a hacer para cuidar de ambos? y si se enferman? y si no soy capaz de hacer q no se golpeen al correr? y qué haré cuando me pidan un consejo? y si no soy buena madre para con ellos??  
Todas esas preguntas la embargaron y explotaron en su cabeza como bombas. Lloró aún con más fuerza sintiendo cómo sus brazos temblaban..tenía tanto miedo...aquellas criaturas eran suyas..su responsabilidad..Si algo les pasaba por culpa suya era capaz de morir..  
Entonces uno de los niños movió su pequeña mano..sus deditos se movieron lentamente mientras abría su pequeña boquita dejando salir un bostezo diminuto como todo él. Narciza lloró, pero de ternura..aquellos seres causaban demasiados sentimientos dentro de ella.  
La puerta se abríó bruscamente dejando entrar a Lucius, quien se quitó la capa negra y la lanzó al sillón de enfrente.  
- Vete Greta!.- dijo Lucius.  
Greta lo miró recelosa y salió de inmediato.  
Lucius fijó los ojos en Narcisa, quien mantenía en mentón en alto, sin dejarse humillar...no iba a permitirlo nuevamente...ahora no. Lucius luego bajó la mirada hacia los niños. Narcisa, como un acto reflejo los apretó más contra ella.  
- Son sanos.- dijo Lucius. - Por lo menos eso hiciste bien.  
Narcisa lo miró con odio.  
- Eres repugnante.- dijo Narcisa.  
- Cállate. Tú y tus estupideces me tienen harto. Vine solo para confirmar que sean fuertes, y que crezcan bien para ser mis herederos.  
- Lo son.- dijo Narcisa. - Ahora lárgate..  
Lucius miró a su esposa.  
- Lo haré.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. - Y por cierto, cuando c u m p l a n los cinco años me llevaré a uno de ellos para que viva con su tío hasta que sea mayor de edad..y es mi última palabra.

Lucius salió volando y se pegó contra la pared tras el hechizo de Narcisa.  
- Voy a proteger a mis hijos cueste lo que me cueste..así sea pasar sobre ti..así tenga que matarte!- dijo Narcisa levantándose.  
Lucius rió.  
- Sé inteligente por una vez en tu vida Narcisa...su tu me matas, tengo un hombre esperando afuera para matar a Franco y a Draco. Si no me dejas ahora mismo, le haré tanto daño a los niños..que no podrán volver a sonreír nunca más en su vida..y todo te lo deberán a ti..  
Narcisa dejó que Lucius cayera al suelo mientras lo miraba espantada.  
- serías capaz de matar a tus propios hijos??- dijo Narcisa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
- Pruébame..claro q soy capaz.- dijo Lucius sonriendo triunfante. - Ahora quiero ver cómo me detienes...

_Cinco años después_

Narcisa jugaba en el patio trasero sentada en el jardín con Draco y Franco. Ambos corrían detrás de un Gnomo tirándole piedras. Narcisa reía mientras Greta corría detrás de ellos cuidándolos para que no se cayeran.  
Era feliz, sus hijos habían llenado su vida por completo. Ni siquiera Lucius era ya capaz de entorpecer su felicidad..pues estaban ellos, que eran la luz al final del horrible túnel en el cual vivía. Greta misma se lo había dicho:  
- Mi niña! desde que nacieron sus hijos su rostro se ha iluminado! ahora se ve mucho más joven , hermosa y radiante..

Narcisa respiraba el jazmín y la brisa acomodaba delicadamente su cabello. Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento rozara tiernamente su rostro. Cuando volvió a abrirlos la silueta de Lucius estaba en la puerta del jardín. La miraba fríamente, al igual que siempre. A él le había molestado desde siempre la alegría que ella despedía..y mucho más ahora que tenía a sus hijos.  
Lucius le hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara y se dio media vuelta caminando hacia los adentros de la mansión.  
- Señora Narcisa no quiere que le diga que no?- dijo Greta que vio todo lo sucedido.  
- No, ya no le tengo miedo.

Narcisa se levantó recogiendo su vestido y entró. Sus tacones resonaban en la sala mientras ella la cruzaba. La puerta del estudio estaba abierta. Narcisa entró.  
- Cierra la puerta.- dijo Lucius.  
Narcisa obedeció.  
- Es hora.- dijo Lucius. - Mandaremos a Franco, me parece que es el más fuerte, mi hermano lo criará sin problemas. Draco será educado por mí, lo haré más fuerte, como si hermano.  
Los ojos de Narcisa se llenaron de lágrimas. Lucius caminó hacia la puerta para salir, pero entonces Narcisa se lo impidió interponiéndose.  
- No! no voy a permitirlo! no alejarás a Franco de mí! se queda!  
Lucius la miró furioso y descargó un golpe sobre su fino rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo, sangrando por la nariz.  
- Tu no me prohíbes nada! tan solo eres una insignificante sacerdotisa!  
Narcisa lloraba en el suelo, sin embargo lo miró furiosa.  
- _Telimus organi fanastel prenton_

Narcisa estaba parada, frente la puerta de la casa mientras Franco subía a la limosina.  
- Mami..adónde voy yo?  
Narcisa no pronunciaba palabra, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro, como si estuviera muriéndose lentamente.  
- Mami no llores...ya vengo..- dijo Franco mientras la limosina arrancaba. - Ya vengo mami..

Narcisa sintió cómo algo dentro de ella se rompía produciéndole un dolor agudo y penetrante.  
Nunca más volvió a sonreír

end of Flash back

Franco observaba desde su mesa el comedor de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba Hermione, hablaba con sus amigos mientras comía.  
por qué no puedo dejar de verla?? se dijo.  
Quiso apartar los ojos de ella, pero no pudo. Simplemente era todo lo que él siempre soñó tener. Franco la observaba, y veía en ella todas las cualidades que él siempre quiso que tuviera su futura novia. Pero jamás había conocido a una que por lo menos se acercara a ello...y ahora, ahora conocía a la perfecta...y era la novia de su hermano.  
maldito! todo lo tienes! siempre lo has tenido todo!  
Franco se sentía ofuscado. No podía desear lo que no era suyo..ni mucho menos si era algo de su propio hermano...  
y que tiene? Draco siempre lo tuvo todo..ya es hora de que yo tenga algo no?...  
Franco miró a Hermione y ella le sonrió desde la otra mesa. Aquellos ojos dulces de caramelo lo miraban a él con amor...  
- No, no es a mí...es a Draco..  
Pero eso ya no le importaba, porque estaba dispuesto a tener lo que quería...  
y te quiero a ti Hermione Granger.

Draco estaba practicando en el jardín la velocidad máxima que podía alcanzar son su escoba, fue entonces, volando, cuando recordó algo de suma importancia.  
- Hermione! c u m p l i m o s un año de novios!  
Draco no podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado, pero a decir verdad era que tenía tantos problemas con la llegada de Franco que tenía razones para haberlo pasado por alto.  
- mierda!- gritó pateando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.  
Greta apareció afligida al ver cómo Draco descargaba su furia con los objetos del jardín.  
- Mi niño qué le pasa?- dijo Greta, que lo conocía demasiado bien ya como para saber que estaba angustiado por algo.  
- Mi novia! eso me pasa nana! mi novia está ahora sola cuando debería estar conmigo! festejando nuestro primer año de estar juntos! eso me pasa!  
Greta se quedó en silencio, luego lo miró y volvió a hablar.  
- Por qué aceptó mi niño que su hermano lo suplantara entonces?  
- Porque él lo quería así! él no tuvo nada de lo que yo sí, era lo menos que podía hacer por él  
Greta lo miró dudosa.  
- Yo creo que esa no fue su única razón mi niño...creo que tenía miedo de que los demás..su novia y su prima supieran la verdad.  
Draco miró enojado a Greta.  
- No es cierto!  
Pero Greta tenía toda la razón, y él lo sabía. Draco no había hecho todo aquello por su hermano ni mucho menos, lo había hecho por él...porque en el fondo no dejaba de ser egoísta..  
aquello lo hizo sentir mal.

Diego caminaba por los pasillos. Alguna que otra chica lo miraba maliciosamente, pensando que si no estuviera con una chica tan problemática y extraña, entonces se le lanzaría encima. Una voz hizo que el chico parara.  
- Eres Diego no es así?- dijo Adriana.  
Diego se volteó y sonrió.  
- Sí, tú debes ser la mejor amiga de Nicole verdad? la que entró ahora último.  
Adriana caminó hacia él.  
- Sí esa soy yo!-- dijo sonriendo. - Pero bueno, sabes donde está Nicole?-  
Diego fijó sus ojos verdes en los de Adriana.  
- No, la verdad no- dijo el chico.  
- Mejor, me ayudas a buscarla y mientras tanto me cuentas de ti. Quiero saberlo todo para ver si te doy mi aprobación eh? Nicole es muy preciada para mí.  
Los dos caminaban hasta salir del castillo. Diego estaba entretenido en la conversación y no notaba que estaba cayendo en el plan.  
Muy bien..solo un poco más y.. pensó Adriana.  
Entonces pararon frente al campo de césped. Adriana miró extrañada hacia el árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos.  
- Esa no es Nicole?- dijo Adriana. Diego se volteó y la vio sentada junto al árbol, estaba cogida de la mano con un tipo rubio de hufflepuf, ambos reían y parecían estar pasándola muy bien.  
Diego sintió que una furia interna crecía sin detenerse ni un instante. Adriana los saludó desde los lejos mientras Nicole le guiñaba el ojo.

Franco caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando unas manos suaves aparon sus ojos por detrás. El chico se volteó y vio a Luna. La chica le sonreía mientras sus ojos celestes brillaban. Era tan tierna y hermosa; justo la hermana que siempre soñó tener...solo q era su prima, pero de cualquier forma era casi lo mismo. Era alguien a quien proteger, siempre había querido sentir que alguien podía necesitar de él.  
- qué haces primo?- dijo Luna sonriente.  
- nada.- dijo Franco devolviéndole la sonrisa. - y tu?  
- Nada, solo estoy aquí, viéndote, y a la vez no.- dijo Luna.  
- qué?- dijo Franco.  
- Bueno, es extraño de explicar...es que..te ves diferente.  
Franco se miró así mismo.  
- No, nada que ver. Te lo estás imaginando. - dijo él.  
- No, no me lo imagino...hasta tu voz suena distinta..- dijo Luna.  
Franco se dispuso a defenderse pero entonces sintió que su corazón iba a dar un vuelco al ver que la cabeza de Draco se asomaba por una puerta de una sala vacía y lo llamaba.  
qué hace él aki?! pensó Franco.  
- debo irme! nos vemos luego.- dijo Franco mientras dejaba a Luna sola y entraba en la sala.

Draco lo miraba frente a frente. Su expresión era decidida.  
- qué haces aki?! recuerda el trato!- dijo Franco.  
- el trato apesta!- dijo Draco. - quiero que me devuelvas mis vida!

Franco lo miró furioso.  
- tenía q haber adivinado que no eras un hombre de palabra.- dijo el rubio. - prometiste algo y ahora te retractas..fina enseñanza de tu padre.  
- nuestro padre!-- dijo Draco. - no te olvides de eso!  
- como sea, puede ser que tengamos la misma sangre, y que seamos idénticos físicamente; pero somos muy distintos.  
- en eso estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Draco.  
Los dos se miraban desafiantemente el uno al otro, sin darse cuenta que justo en la mitad de ambos estaba Luna, mirando con la boca abierta la escena.

Franco y Draco miraron a Luna impávidos. Luna parecía no poder respirar, estaba confundida...eran dos..dos primos...dos Dracos...qué estaba pasando??  
- te lo podemos explicar..- dijo Draco.  
Pero antes de que alguno de los dos explicara Luna había salido corriendo.  
- Mierda hay que alcanzarla antes q se lo diga a alguien!- dijo Franco mientras corría, Draco lo siguió.

Luna corría por los pasillos con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que alejarse de aquello para poder pensar en lo que había visto. Entonces vio como muy de cerca justo atrás de ella corrían los dos Dracos.  
- para Luna!- dijo uno de ellos.

Nicole entró a la biblioteca.  
- este es un lugar para gente que tiene cerebro Lafountein, no para ti.- dijo una antipática de Ravenclaw, nunca se habían llevado muy bien porque antes ella solía salir con Diego.  
- Ah si? entonces por qué estás aki??- dijo Nicole y mientras la chica salía le pegó el chicle que mascaba en la falda.

Nicole caminó y vio a Diego sentando junto la ventana estudiando. Caminó hacia él y se le colocó enfrente.  
- qué haces?- dijo Nicole sonriendo.  
Diego la miró con sus ojos verdes algo enojado.  
- estudiando..qué no es obvio?- dijo bruscamente.  
- ok, tranquilo! y ahora por qué estás tan mal genio?- dijo Nicole.  
Diego cerró el libro bruscamente.  
- quisiera estudiar, podrías dejarme solo? por qué no mejor vas con ese amigo tuyo eh?  
Nicole lo miró.  
- Ya entiendo. Es por él.  
Diego se levantó.  
- Se estaban cogiendo de las manos!- dijo explotando. - y le sonreías y no me digas que no porque te vi!  
- es verdad, pero solo es un amigo.- dijo Nicole.  
- un amigo?! y piensas que te crea eso! así no se tratan los amigos! vi cómo te miraba ese imbécil!  
- Pues tú hiciste lo mismo cuando saliste con esa tipa no? y me dijiste que estaba exagerando..  
Diego rió sarcásticamente y lanzó el libro sobre la mesa.  
- ahora lo entiendo! lo hiciste para hacerme pagar!  
- no! lo hice para que supieras lo que se sentía!  
- madura de una vez Nicole!- y con eso se fue sumamente enojado.

Diego salía de la biblioteca furioso. Cómo podía ser que Nicole hubiera hecho todo aquello solo para hacerlo enojar?? lo había conseguido! pero ya estaba harto de su infantil comportamiento. Era cierto que había cometido una error, debió haberle dicho que saldría con una amiga. Pero él sería incapaz de engañarla pues la amaba con toda su alma. Sin embargo ella había cruzado la raya.  
Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando tropezó con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y bucles perfectos. Sus ojos eran color ciruela y su piel morena.  
- perdón Luissana.- dijo Diego.  
La chica sonrió.  
- No importa, tranquilo. Te pasa algo?- dijo ella.  
- No nada.- mintió Diego.  
- Comprendo si no me quieres decir..pero antes nos contábamos todo te acuerdas?- dijo Luissana.  
- Tienes chicle en la falda.- dijo Diego señalando la mancha.

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común. Había estado evadiendo a Draco todo ese tiempo ya que no sabía cómo decirle lo de su partida el próximo año. Por ahora pensaba decírselo a sus amigos, así que respiró llena de valor y vio como Ginny, Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras.  
Hermione los vio y ellos se quedaron estáticos ante la mirada extraña de la chica.  
- herm te pasa algo?- dijo Harry.  
- Sí porque te veo rara.- dijo Ron.  
- si q pasa?- dijo Ginny sentándose sonriente.  
Hermione se aclaró la garganta.  
- Bueno, como todos ya saben, terminaremos este año el colegio..lo que nos abre amplias oportunidades en el campo laboral..  
- si, si, sí, al grano guapa.- dijo Ron riéndose con Harry, ya conocía los largos discursos formales de Hermione,  
- Bueno, si así lo quieren.- dijo Tragando saliva, pero aún así manteniendo la cabeza muy en alto.- Voy a ir a una Universidad.  
Los tres amigos, que antes sonreían ahora estaban serios. Miraban a Hermione como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un sacrilegio. Harry y Ron parecían comprender a la perfección, pero Ginny más bien parecía confundida.  
- A la Universidad?- dijo la pelirroja. - Pero si eso es solo para los muggles. Nosotros no vamos a Universidades..  
- De hecho, hay una sola universidad de magia en el mundo, está en Australia.  
Ginny se quedó en silencio. El ambiente automáticamente se volvió tenso. - Hermione...Australia está muy lejos, sabías eso?  
- Sí.- dijo ella, pero inmediatamente añadió. - es una gran oportunidad para mí. La preparación es excelente, y de ahí solo salen líderes. Sé que será brusco el cambio, pero pasaré allá dos años por lo tanto me acostumbraré pronto.  
- dos años!- estalló por fin Ron. - hermione! dos años!! es una vida!  
- estás contando que no nos veremos durante todo es tiempo no?- dijo Harry.

- Sí Harry, lo sé. Pero nos comunicaremos por cartas! vamos dos años pasan volando!- dijo Hermione.  
- no no pasan volando.- dijo Ginny.  
- Creí que habíamos quedado en quedarnos juntos después del colegio.- dijo Harry mirándola lleno de rencor.  
- Pues tal vez ahora yo tenga otras ambiciones.- dijo Hermione levantándose con su cabeza muy en alto como siempre. - Lo único que pretendo es superarme, quiero ser la mejor. Demostrarle al mundo lo que una bruja hija de muggles es capaz de hacer. Quiero cerrarle la boca a todos los que pensaron que era inferior.  
- a Malfoy?- dijo Harry. - aún le guardas rencor?  
- no! no lo digo por él y ya no lo metas!- dijo Hermione.  
- y él sabe tu absurda y ambiciosa decisión?- dijo Ron.  
- Vamos Ron!- dijo Harry. - Por supuesto que tiene que saber! te apuesto incluso que él la convenció! Hermione no era así de ambiciosa y prepotente hasta que se juntó con él. Ahora es otra persona.  
- no es cierto! él no lo sabe!- dijo Hermione. - es una decisión mía y únicamente mía!  
- Lo único que sé es que él te influenció! tú has cambiado!- dijo Harry. - Y la verdad no sé si de verdad quiera ser amigo de esta nueva Hermione.

Con esto Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ginny le dirigió una mirada a Hermione llena de tristeza y corrió detrás de Harry. Solo Ron se quedó unos segundos más, para dedicarle una mirada llena de decepción.  
- No me lo esperaba de ti, no de ti.- dijo, y se fue también.

Draco agarró a Luna por el brazo y la pegó contra la pared. Franco puso uno de sus brazos acorralándola, al igual que Draco.  
Luna estaba confundida, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Estaba viendo dos Dracos?? qué era lo que estaba sucediendo??

- Luna tranquilízate quieres..todo esto tiene una explicación.- dijo Draco.  
- Es mejor que prestes atención, porque es una larga historia que mi hermanito se ha encargado de ocultar muy bien.- dijo Franco mirándolo acusadoramente.  
- Hermano?- dijo Luna confundida.  
- Mejor hablemos.- dijo Draco.

Ginny buscaba a Harry por los pasillos del colegio. Lo había perdido de vista por completo.  
- maldita sea!- dijo.  
La pelirroja se recogió el cabello con una cinta y siguió caminando. Cruzó junto Cho Chang que la miró despectivamente.  
q mal..y yo q pensé q me libraría de ella cuando se graduaba! y no! ahora también vive en el colegio aprendiendo para ser profesora! pensó Ginny, y sin darse cuenta se tropezó de frente con Spencer.  
- uy hermosa! por qué tanta prisa?- dijo Spencer sonriendo.  
- Y a ti que bicho te picó?- dijo Ginny. - déjame en paz Slytherin!  
- Uy! pensé que no te importaba las casas! como te llevas tan bien con Malfoy tu y toda tu pandilla..por así decirlo.  
- Malfoy es una excepción! se ha ganado mi respeto con hechos. Tu no.- dijo Ginny tratando de caminar e irse. Pero Spencer se interpuso.  
- Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esa imagen de mí??- dijo él. - no soy tan malo como te imaginas!  
- Mira, no me interesa ya? así q convence a otro de lo bueno q eres y déjame en paz.- dijo Ginny mientras se iba.

- ay! resultaste arisca al igual q Granger...cómo me encantan estos retos!

Luna estaba en silencio. Draco y Franco la miraban esperando algún comentario, algo..cualqueir cosa! Los dos había terminado de explicarle ya, pero su prima parecía en otro mundo. Callaba silenciosamente y los miraba a ambos intercalando, mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su mente.  
- di algo!- dijo Draco desesperándose.  
- y qué quieres q diga eh?- dijo Luna con un tono extraño en su voz dulce, uno que Draco jamás había escuchado. - Si quieres que diga algo pues lo único que tengo q decir es q no puedo creer q no me hayas contado algo tan importante..  
- Entiéndelo Luna!- dijo Draco explicándose. - Siempre ha sido un gran secreto! tanto que nunca pensé que él volvería!  
- mala suerte para ti q lo hice no?!- dijo Franco.  
- cállate de una vez que no estoy de humor para discutir contigo!- dijo Draco.  
- Tu nunca estás de humor para nada que tenga q ver conmigo! me odias..- dijo Franco.  
- No te odio. Pero si quieres saber la verdad estoy empezando a hacerlo, principalmente porque eres un insecto que quiere robarse MÍ vida.- dijo Draco.  
- Ya basta!- gritó Luna.  
Los dos se callaron de inmediato.  
- Esto lo tiene que saber Hermione.- dijo ella.  
- No!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
Draco y Franco se miraron extrañados, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.  
- cómo que no?!- dijo Luna. - Franco no puedo seguir haciéndose pasar por ti Draco! esto no puede seguir! Y Hermione es tu novia, ella tiene que saber esto!  
- Ella no va a entenderme! no me perdonará nunca que le haya ocultado algo tan grave!- dijo Draco.  
- Bueno no te mereces que te perdone.- dijo Franco. - ella es demasiado buena para ti.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los idénticos de su hermano Franco. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.  
- qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo Draco enojándose.  
- Dije que ella es demasiado para ti.- dijo Franco desafiándolo. - Y qué!?

Luna los miraba desconcertados. Hubiera podido parar la pelea, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en los gemelos; eran idénticos..hasta en su forma de hablar y sus gestos faciales. Tal vez su mirada era lo único que realmente los diferenciaba. Draco tenía una mirada orgullosa y prepotente, llena de vivacidad, mientras que Franco poseía la mirada orgullosa y prepotente, sí, pero completamente vacía, como si la falta de sentimientos lo hubieran vuelto un objeto inanimado.  
- es mi novia, recuérdalo.- dijo Draco. - Más te vale que mis sospechas no sean ciertas y te estés fijando en ella, porque entonces no sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
- No te tengo miedo.- dijo Franco. - Siempre fui mejor que tú. Por eso me mandaron lejos, porque no necesitaba de papá,mientras que tú fuiste más débil.  
Draco caminó amenazadoramente hacia él.  
- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que éramos unos niños Franco, ya no soy el mismo ni tú tampoco. No es mi culpa que seas un relegado social, que como no tiene vida, quiere robarse la mía..pero escúchame muy bien. Si quieres quitarme lo que es mío, tómalo todo...menos a ella, ella me pertenece.  
Franco sonrió.  
- Y si te dijera que ella es lo único que realmente quiero de ti?

Diego estaba sentado bajo el árbol justo al lado del lago. Leía un libro sobre cómo diferenciar las sirenas malvadas de las buenas cundo Luissana se sentó junto a él.  
- hola.- dijo ella sonriendo.  
Diego se sintió reconfortado con aquella sonrisa. Luissana había sido su mejor amiga antes, hablaban de todo, y con ella sentía que tenía toda la confianza del mundo. Luego se pusieron de novios y fueron felices hasta que un día terminaron...desde entonces su relación se cortó bruscamente. Diego la amó mucho, fue su primer amor. Y fue muy duro separase a la vez de la persona que amaba y de su mejor amiga.  
- aki, y tu?  
- Bueno, ya me leí ese libro.- dijo Luissana señalando el libro de las manos de Diego. - seguimos teniendo el mismo gusto por la literatura..  
- siempre nos gustó lo mismo. Recuerdas?- dijo Diego. - Lo único que no compartíamos era el gusto por los deportes extremos.  
- si! jaja lo recuerdo.- dijo Luissana.- Y te acuerdas cuando una vez fuimos a ver una carrera de nascar?? y yo no entendía nada de lo q pasaba y tu te pasaste burlando de mí??  
- jajaja sí! cómo olvidarlo.- dijo Diego. Se sentía tan bien hablando con él. - Deberíamos salir no lo crees?

Los ojos de luissana se encendieron de repente.  
- Me encantaría.

Nicole miraba la escena desde la puerta del castillo mientras unas lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas..

Bueno, bueno!- dijo Luna callándolos. - Llevamos horas aki sin resolver nada! qué vamos a hacer?-  
Draco y Franco se callaron y miraron a Luna.  
- No conforme con tener a un primo que cuidar ahora tengo a dos!- dijo Luna exasperada. - quiero que me digan qué es lo que piensan hacer.  
Tanto Draco como Franco pensaron que Luna seguía siendo muy tierna aunque estaba enojada.  
- Pues, le diré a Hermione.- dijo Draco.  
Luna sonrió complacida, pero Franco lo miró enojado.  
- estás loco?!  
- eso quisieras!- dijo Draco. - antes lo dudaba, pero prefiero decirle la verdad de una buena vez antes de que te le acerques nuevamente! no te quiero ver cerca de ella ni un centímetro más!  
- Basta!- dijo Luna.  
- y yo qué?!- dijo Franco.  
- tu volverás a casa!- dijo Draco.  
- no!- dijo Luna. - Las cosas no van a seguir así.-  
- qué?- dijo Draco.  
- Digo que Franco ha vivido solo todo este tiempo, merece una vida normal que tu padre no le dio. Vamos a hacer que Franco entre al colegio sea como sea.

Draco miró a Luna impresionado.  
- te estás poniendo de su lado??- dijo Draco molesto.  
- claro q no! estoy de ambos lados! del tuyo y del de él! ambos son mis primos y quiero lo mejor para ustedes! tienes q entender Draco q Franco también tiene derecho a tener una vida normal! la vida q tu padre le negó..  
- ves! por fin alguien me entiende!- dijo Franco.  
- es q tú no quieres tener una vida normal! quieres tener MÍ vida! es eso lo q me molesta!- dijo Draco.  
- Mira hermanito! si Hermione quiere estar conmigo por alguna razón no será porque yo la obligue, sino porque vea que soy mucho mejor q tu en mcuhos sentidos..  
- basta!- dijo Luna.- Draco, anda ahora mismo y habla con Hermione! yo quiero hablar con Franco...  
Draco le dio una mirada frívola a su hermano y salió. Luna fijó sus dulces ojos celestes en los del rubio.  
- q es eso de que te gusta Hermione??- dijo Luna.  
Franco sonrió.  
- me gusta y ya.- dijo él.- así de simple.  
- cómo te puede gustar?? no la conoces lo suficiente!  
- te equivocas...no necesito de mucho tiempo para conocer a alguien..solo tengo q mirarlo y escuchar lo q dice para saber..Por ejemplo..ella, ella es muy especial; se ve q es calculadora y ambiciosa, pero a la vez capaz de inspirar ternura..y es inteligente, y altiva...solo con mirar sus ojos pude notarlo..  
Luna se quedó sorprendida. Los ojos de Franco brillaban cuando hablaba de Hermione...de verdad estaba enamorado de ella??  
- ella es la novia de tu hermano.- dijo Luna seriamente.  
- y? - dijo Franco. - él lo ha tenido todo siempre! en cambio yo ..es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien y piensas q voy a dejarlo pasar solo porq mi hermanito, el señor "lo tengo todo" también lo quiere?? tengo derecho a luchar por lo que quiero! no soy como él q todo le dan hecho! yo sí he tenido q luchar para tener lo poco q tengo..y pienso conseguir a Hermione, porque la quiero...

Hermione estaba arrimada contra una pared mientras respiraba profundamente. Cómo le contaría a Draco que pensaba irse en cuanto el año terminara?? cómo iba a decírselo??  
no me va a entender...se va a enojar demasiado y no va a querer escuchar mis razones pensó la castaña. Entonces miró al frente y se topó con los únicos ojos que hacían que todo dentro de ella cambiara.  
- Hermione, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Draco mientras la miraba con sus ojos fríos y grises.  
- Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso.- dijo Hermione.  
Draco caminó hacia ella.  
- Hay algo que no te he dicho.- dijo el rubio.  
- yo también tengo algo q decirte.- dijo Hermione.  
- de hecho.- dijo Draco.- más bien es algo en lo que te mentí...  
Hermione se quedó callada y olvidó que tenía que decirle lo de sus planes a Draco cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras.  
- en qué me mentiste Draco?- dijo Hermione.  
- En algo tan importante, que no sé si algún día llegarás a perdonarme...

Nicole estaba sentada leyendo un libro cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Para su sorpresa era quien menos se lo imaginaba.  
- q quieres?- dijo Nicole cerrando el libro bruscamente.  
- solo hablar contigo..no tienes q ponerte tan a la defensiva.- dijo Luissana.  
- a no? desde cuando quieres hablar conmigo y no insultarme??- dijo Nicole.  
- bueno tú mismo te lo has buscado..no has sido muy amable conmigo q digamos..pero bueno! para eso no vine. Quería hablar contigo. Es importante.  
- desde cuándo tú dices cosas importantes??- dijo Nicole. Ella no se tragaba el cuento de la supuesta "amabilidad" Luissana la había tratado pésimamente y no creía que cambiara de un momento a otro, al menos que fuera para su conveniencia.  
- Mira, Diego y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Somos grandes amigos..bueno, él me ha contado que tiene problemas últimamente..y bueno, que eres demasiado celosa para su gusto. Lo que yo quiero es seguir siendo amiga de él, porque desde hace mucho tiempo que somos mejores amigos..y bueno, no quiero que haya discusiones entre nosotras, y que no te enfades de la anda si nos ves juntos, porque es en son de excelentes amigos.  
- y tú crees en verdad q yo me creo ese cuento?? no soy estúpida. Conmigo puedes sacar el veneno cobra..mira, yo sé que ustedes tuvieron una historia fuerte, lo respeto, sé que fuiste el primer amor de Diego. Pero hasta ahí, me entiendes? fuiste! ya no. Él y yo nos queremos..y no voy a permitir q una falsa con malas intensiones arruine lo que tengo con él. Y sí, últimamente tenemos problemas, y veo q te estás aprovechando muy bien de eso..pero sabes q? él me ama sobre todo, lo sé..- Nicole se levantó y se fue.  
Luissana dio un respingo.  
Maldita sea, esta tipa va a se un gran estorbo..

Hermione miraba a Draco sin comprender. Algo andaba muy mal. Aquellos últimos días lo había visto extraño y diferente, y ahora em cambio parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. Su comportamiento cambiaba demasiado rápido y ahora venía con que le había mentido?? qué diablos pasaba.  
- Habla Draco, en qué me mentiste?- dijo Hermione olvidándose de lo que ella le iba a decir antes.  
- Recuerdas cuando te dije que no tenía hermanos ni familia aparte de mi padre muerto y mi madre??  
- sí- dijo Hermione.  
- te mentí en eso.  
Hermione lo miraba aún más confundida que antes. Draco la miraba temeroso, pero decidido a decirle de una vez la verdad.  
- a qué te refieres cuando dices que me mentiste en eso ?- dijo Hermione. - acaso tienes más familia??  
- Hermione, quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, y que jamás, jamás quise mantener en secreto todo esto. Pero de alguna forma me acostumbré a olvidar por completo que tenía...un hermano..  
Hermione estaba impactada, sus ojos parecían inanimados y todo su cuerpo una estatua. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente.  
- un hermano..?- dijo Hermione. - qué??  
- una hermano gemelo...  
Hermione sintió que su corazón se detenía de repente...Draco no podía hablar enserio..  
- esto es una broma verdad??- dijo la castaña. - no da risa..  
- no es una broma, ojala lo fuera! Papá se lo llevó lejos cuando solo teníamos cinco años y me prohibió decirle a nadie sobre su existencia. Papá quería que se mantuviera en secreto para fines a largo plazo como m o r t í f a g o. Crecí así, olvidando que tenía un hermano y ni siquiera pensaba que algún día volvería hasta que...  
- hasta que..??- dijo Hermione. Ahora quería saberlo todo.  
- hasta que a principios de año regresó.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Desde principio de año?? y no le había dicho nada!!  
- no quería decirlo..tenía miedo. sabes lo difícil que es desmentir lo que has dicho durante años y hasta creído?? para mí fue un hoque tremendo verlo..y ver que era alguien idéntico a mí...de mi misma sangre..  
- no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho antes! que no confías en mí??- dijo Hermione.  
- no se trataba de confianza! tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras el habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo!  
- eso no me importa Draco! que lo hayas ocultado me duele, pero lo puedo superar. Lo que no soporto es que hayas confiado en mí!  
- te amo Hermione! entiéndelo! vivo con constante temor de perderte! si te estoy diciendo esto es principalmente por el miedo que tengo de que Franco logre alejarte de mí.  
- qué?? de qué hablas!  
- Franco esta enamorado de ti.  
Hermione sentía que el aire le faltaba. Eran demasiadas cosas mezcladas y todas juntas. Era suficiente como para marearla.  
- Hermione...él me suplantó estos últimos días...

qué!!- dijo Hermione. - ahora lo entiendo todo!! ahora entiendo tus cambios drásticos de actitud!! no eras tú! cómo pudiste hacerme esto?? yo pensaba que eras tú y hasta hablé de cosas con él...  
- qué cosas??- dijo Draco.  
- cosas de los dos! personales! de nosotros! cómo puede ser que me hayas utilizado de tal forma??  
- no te utilicé! Franco quería suplantarme una semana, para saber lo que se sentía ser normal..y yo decidí darle esa oportunidad..pero el muy imbécil se enamoró de ti y ahora quiere alejarte!  
- no va a necesitar alejarme de ti, tú solo te estás encargando de hacerlo! me pusiste en las manos de tu hermano como si fuera un juguete y no tu novia!- Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. Se sentía ofendida, humillada, indignada por todo lo ocurrido. Cómo podía ser que Draco le hubiera hecho algo así??  
- Hermione tienes que escucharme!- dijo Draco. - no quise..!  
Pero Hermione ya lo había empujado a un lado y había corrido lejos de él. Draco se apoyó contra a pared y se pasó la mano por el rostro.  
- maldito seas Franco!

Luna caminaba desconcertada y estresada por el pasillo. Tenía una carpeta negra debajo de su brazo mientras caminaba decidida. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; Franco era su primo, y tenía que hacer algo para que él y Draco empezaran a llevarse bien, pues eran de la misma sangre. Lo mejor era que estuvieran más tiempo juntos, por eso era mejor hacer que entrara a Hogwarts, y sin embargo...había el problema de que Franco parecía estar más que enamorado, ilusionado con Hermione. Luna no creía que él estuviera enamorado de ella, mas bien estaba convencida que de lo que estaba enamorado era de todo lo que Draco tenía...y había que conseguir que aquella envidia desapareciera de una vez de él. Sea como sea.  
Entonces una mano sostuvo su brazo y la hizo voltear. Luna se dio de narices contra Ron, que la miraba severamente.  
- donde te has metido?- dijo el pelirrojo. - creí que vendrías a verme entrenar.  
- no pude.- dijo Luna. - ahora déjame que tengo algo importante que hacer.  
- últimamente todo es más importante que yo. Te has dado cuenta?  
Luna lo miró y supo que estaba enojado. Tenía razones para estarlo pues últimamente no habían pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora no podía explikrle bien las cosas, tenía que ir donde Dumbledore.  
- Ron, hablaremos esto luego si? tengo algo realmente importante que hacer.  
Ron la miró furioso pero conteniéndolo. La soltó.  
- haz lo que quieras.- y con esto se fue.

Diego estaba leyendo un libro de mundiales de Quittich en la biblioteca, cuando Nicole se sentó enfrente de él.  
- ok, hasta cuando vamos a estar así?- dijo Nicole mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises. - porque francamente ya no lo soporto.  
Diego cerró el libro y la miró con sus ojos azules eléctricos.  
- hasta que tú decidas cambiar esa actitud de niña malcriada. Hasta entonces vamos a estar así.  
- Niña malcriada? solo porq te quise demostrar cómo se sentía que andes con una tipa por ahí sin decirme?? puede ser tu amiga y todo lo que quieras pero igual debes decírmelo..porque se siente mal..  
- no estoy acostumbrado darle cuentas a nadie de lo que hago o dejo de hacer Nicole, y bien lo sabes. Desde que nos conocimos conoces bien que odio que me controlen, y ahora más que nunca lo estoy odiando! y también odio que recurras a actos infantiles para llamar mi atención...no es algo que espero de mi novia.- Diego tomó el libro y se levantó.  
Nicole lo siguió por el pasillo.  
- escúchame quieres! tal vez estuvo mal lo de la actuación! lo admito, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando te veo con otra chica..es normal. Y ahora más que nunca que ni siquiera me hablas y solo pasas con Luissana, siento que ya no me quieres igual que antes...  
Diego se volteó y miró fijamente a Nicole.

eres en realidad tan tonta como para pensar que ya no te quiero??- dijo Diego caminando hacia ella. - cómo puede siquiera eso cruzar por tu mente??  
- No lo sé...pero cruzó..- dijo Nicole.  
Diego tomó el rostro de Nicole y levantó su barbilla rozando sus labios con los de él.  
- eres lo que más quiero..solo que hay veces que de verdad logras sacarme de quicio...pero no por eso vs a dejar de ser mi chiquita favorita...- dijo Diego sonriéndole. - aunq me estoy cansando de tus travesuras.. no estoy para niñas malcriadas..  
Nicole rió sonrojada.  
- ya me concoes, así he sido siempre.- dijo Nicole.  
- Te amo.- dijo Diego mientras la pegaba contra él y la besaba profundamente. Nicole sintió que se derretía en sus brazos, en aquel momento nadie podía ser más feliz que ella.

Draco caminaba por el lago buscando a Hermione. Al no encontrarla ni allí, ni en la biblioteca, ni en ninguna parte, supo que debería estar en su sala común.  
- maldita sea!- dijo Draco.  
En cuestión de segundos, mientras el rubio se volteaba, un golpe cayó firmemente sobre su rostro haciéndole retroceder y sostenerse la mandíbula.  
- Maldito seas Malfoy! nunca debí dejar que te le acercaras a Hermione!- dijo Harry mientras Ron los sostenía.  
- cálmate Harry!- le decía Ron.- no sabemos si él tiene o no la culpa!  
- claro que la tiene Ron! Hermione, nuestra Hermione no era así! no, hasta que tú la tomaste y la convertiste en tu doble!- dijo Harry tratando de soltarse de Ron.  
- de qué hablas Potter!? te volviste loco o qué?!  
- no, no estoy loco! y no te hagas el inocente porq bien sabes de lo que te hablo!  
Draco lo miraba confundido. No pensaba responderle al golpe recibido, pues su relación había sido buena en los últimos tiempos...sin embargo si él pensaba tentarlo pues se iba a volver a transformar en mala. Draco era inteligente, sabía que golpearlo solo le causaría más problemas con Hermione..y eso era lo que menos quería.

Hermione estaba roja, no podía creer semejante humillación. Le había dicho cosas personales a un desconocido y no a Draco. Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?? cómo Draco pudo engañarla por tanto tiempo??  
- Tranquilízate Herm por favor! lo único que haces es atormentarte más!- dijo Ginny.  
- no puedo! q no lo entiendes?? tiene un hermano gemelo! me engañó! cómo pudo eso es demasiado importante!  
- Sí lo es..- dijo Ginny.  
- Es q nunca voy a terminar de conocer a Draco¿? es q nunca voy a poder decir segura de lo que hablo q sé absolutamente todo de su vida?? creo q no.  
- Hermione,- dijo Ginny enfadándose. - recuerda q tu también tienes un secreto, algo q no le has dicho a Draco..y eso es sobre tu ida a Australia.  
Hermione miró molesta a Ginny.  
- si piensas reclamarme nuevamente mi decisión entonces ahora no es el momento.- dijo Hermione.  
- pues no. De hecho soy una idiota, porqu a pesar de lo que estas pensando hacer y de saber q has cambiado y últimamente haces cosas malas...estoy aki, ayudándote y apoyándote..porq eres mi amiga. Eso es algo que tú pareces haber olvidado: tus amigos.  
Hermione se quedó en silencio y no pudo sostener la mirada de Ginny. Sin embargo en ningún momento bajó la cabeza.  
- yo sé lo que hago Ginny, sé lo que hago.- dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos. - lo mejor es q me vaya.  
- lo mejor...claro, lo emjor para ti! y con el tiempo te darás cuenta q ni siquiera para ti va a ser lo mejor.

Solo quiero ser alguien importante, quiero prepararme para ello y eso no tiene nada de malo.  
- yo creo q más que querer ser alguien importante lo haces para demostrar que puedes ser más que los demás..y eso es lo malo Hermione. Es cierto que eres una mujer inteligente, brillante, la mejor de Hogwarts...pero eso no te hace superior...  
Hermione se paró.  
- q ahora tú también me vas a menospreciar por no tener sangre pura?? claro, tú si eres superior no?? por tu sangre completamente limpia!  
- no quise decir eso.- dijo Ginny.  
- a no? q quisiste decir entonces?  
- nada, ya no importa. No escuchas a nadie. Yo estoy aquí Hermione, pero Harry y Ron ya no...y dudo que te busquen.., y la verdad es que si sigues así..yo también me iré.  
Con esto Ginny dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Hermione se lanzó al mueble de la sala común y empezó a llorar, pronto se tranquilizó y se secó las lágrimas.  
- yo sé lo que hago...

- Puedo pasar?- dijo la tierna y dulce voz de Luna.  
- Pase señorita Lovegood.- dijo Dumbledore.  
Luna entró a la oficina y varios de los cuadros de acomodaron viéndola; era la primera vez que ella pisaba aquel lugar. Podía escuchar los murmullos de éstos tratando de averiguar qué había hecho para estar en la oficina del director.  
- siéntese, en qué puedo servirle?- dijo Dumbledore sonriente.  
- Señor, Draco Malfoy tiene un hermano gemelo.  
-mmmmm ya veo..-  
- pero eso usted ya lo sabía...  
- sus habilidades de sacerdotisa incrementan..me alegra saberlo.- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Bueno, el punto es q Franco tiene derecho a ingresar al colegio. Creo además que sería altamente beneficiante para la relación perdida entre ambos hermanos no cree??  
- Y usted sumamente consternada por esto, como buena prima, quiere q deje entrar al colegio a Franco Malfoy no es así??  
- exactamente.  
Hubo un silencio en el cual ni siquiera los cuadros se atrevieron a romper. Luna temblaba, sin embargo se mantenía firme en su postura, tenía mucho nervios.  
- Está bien.- dijo Dumbledore. - Que mañana sea el sorteo de casa frente al colegio. Informaré de esto a su tía Narcisa.

Luna sonrió, pero no completamente. Sabía cómo era "su tía" y no era una persona muy amable al menos con ella..y no sab

ía cómo reaccionaría ante la idea de que la verdad sobre sus dos hijos se supiera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0**

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione**** (Parte 2)**

**Capítulo 3**

Adriana estaba en su cuarto. La habitación estaba cerrada con llave, para así estar completamente segura que nadie la molestaría. Las ventanas tenían las persianas corridas, por lo que solo la luz de las antorchas iluminaban el lugar sombrío. La chica había movido la cama y la había pegado contra la pared al igual que las cómodas y mesitas de estar, para así tener un amplio espacio para entrenar.  
Como digna samurai, vestía su traje de combate. Negro completamente cubriéndola toda bien ajustado al cuerpo, con un cinturón rojo a la cadera donde colgaban las múltiples armas usadas por los samurais. Adriana de sostuvo el cabello con una cola alta y tomó de su cinturón una de sus armas preferidas: la cadena rut-hok. Esta estaba conformada por unas bolas al final de las cadenas de hierro con puntas salientes. Había practicado toda su vida para saberlas manejar apropiadamente, pero siempre era mejor seguir practicando, pues las tácticas y habilidades mueren con el tiempo. Y eso era lo que menos quería, mucho menos cuando tenía que vigilar a Harry tan de cerca y a la vez, mantenerse con vida.  
- aún no puedo creerlo. Pero como dice mi abuelo, es mejor no confiar en nadie; el más inocente podría ser el más culpable de todos.  
Adriana hizo maniobras rápidas y veloces con la cadena rut-hok y golpeó con fuerza la pared, que quedó con un enorme hueco ante la potencia del golpe de la fuerte y poderosa cadena samurai.  
- perfecto, aún no pierdo la táctica.

Extrañaba a su familia. No podía evitar sentirse extraña en aquel lugar, lejos de casa. En parte lo había hecho por Nicole, que era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, y por el otro lado su deber..  
- Harry..-  
Adriana sacó su maravillosa espada samurai. Tenía unas insignias grabadas en el mango. Era perfecta, ligera como una pluma pero con el corte exacto. No había otra como esa. Había sido fabricada por su abuelo, el más grande de los Kenzaburo. Lo admiraba demasiado. Había aprendido mucho de él.

La puerta sonó. Alguien la tocaba desesperadamente.  
- quién es?!- dijo Adriana.  
- soy yo Nicole!- dijo ella.  
Adriana se tranquilizó y abrió la puerta, no importaba si ella la veía así vestida, ya que ella era la única que sabía toda la verdad, claro, excluyendo a Dumbledore.

Los tacones sonaban por todo el pasillo mientras Narcisa caminaba con decisión. Aún no podía creerlo cuando la carta de Dumbledore llegó a sus manos una hora antes. Eran ya las siete de la noche, dura del horario de visitas del colegio, pero aquello era de suma importancia. Toda la verdad había salido al aire. Franco, no era más un ser inexistente para la sociedad. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando leyó la carta de Dumbledore. Tanto tiempo viviendo en una mentira impuesta por Lucius, tanto tiempo de infelicidad...tanto tiempo. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, ella ya no era la misma, sus hijos tampoco eran los mismos de cuando tenían cinco años. Su vida era un desastre, las verdades comenzaban a salir a flote y ella de repente se sentía desnuda, sí, desnuda frente a todos. En qué castillo de falsedades había estado ocultada todo aquel tiempo?? ya ni siquiera recordaba la diferencia entre lo real y lo ficticio. Nada era puro, todo estaba enlodado. Por eso cuando había recibido la noticia de que Lucius había muerto, lo único que pudo sentir fue una gran satisfacción y alivio...aquello la horrorizó.  
Siguió caminando. A unos pocos metros estaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore...y junto a ella, la persona a quien menos quería ver en aquellos momentos.  
Una chica rubia, de ojos celestes puros y rostro de porcelana la miraba. El mirar su rostro aún le recordaba al de su hermana...aquella chica, tenía sus mismas facciones. Su sobrina la miraba con fuerza y firme, pero sin emabargo podía notar el nerviosismo que ella expresaba en sus ojos. Su último encuentro no fue muy agradable exactamente.  
Narcisa mantuvo el mentó en alto, como toda una Malfoy. No podía dejar de sentir repudio hacia ella, no la odiaba, solo no quería tener ningú tipo de contacto con ella...pues lo único que le recordaba era a su hermana muerta..y a lo mal que ella la había tratado antes de morir solo porque decidió ser una sacerdotisa blanca, y no negra como la familia lo exigía.

Draco seguía inmóvil, miraba con rabia contenida a Harry. Él no era de los que se aguantaban aquellas actitudes, si se tratara de otra persona, Draco hacía tiempo ya le hubiera golpeado de regreso...pero era Potter, el mejor amigo de Hermione...y no podía buscarse más problemas con ella, no...eso era lo que Franco quería.  
- Weasly, mejor aleja a tu amigo de aquí...porque no respondo..- dijo Draco.  
- No te le vuelvas a acercar a Hermione...porque sino voy a terminar de partirte la cara. Si ella se va, te juro que te va a pesar toda la vida Malfoy..yo mismo me encargaré de ello!

Franco miraba desde la puerta del castillo. Algunos entraban y lo miraban, y luego miraban al verdadero Draco que estaba peleando con Harry y Ron, y entonces gritaban o se asustaban. A Franco ya no le importaba, de cualquier forma ya iban a saberlo por fin todos..por fin todos iban a saber de su existencia..  
- por fin existo.- dijo Franco.  
Veía a Harry Potter furioso, gritándole a su hermano, y al pelirrojo cuyo nombre había olvidado por completo sosteniéndolo, para que no golpeara nuevamente a Draco. Franco se preguntaba qué habría hecho Draco para que Potter reaccionara así...  
Entonces un rostro invadió su mente...Hermione Granger..Ella era demasiado hermosa, inteligente, suspicaz, valiente...era perfecta.  
qué estas pensado ?? Luna tiene razón...es la novia de tu hermano...pensaba él...pero por otro lado, cómo desistir ante el único deseo que ha tenido realmente en su vida? Nunca ha querido tener algo, y nunca ha tenido algo que realmente le perteneciera. Draco lo había tenido todo...por qué él tenía que ser el que cediera?? No, no más. Era hora de preocuparse por él mismo, que Draco se ocupara de él...Franco pensaba jugar limpio. Iba a tratar de conquistar a Hermione, si ella decide quedarse con Draco, pues bien, lo aceptaría..pero no antes sin pelear.

Nicole se sentó en la cama de Adriana, haciendo a un lado algunos libros Samurais mientras ella cerraba la puerta.  
- Fue fácil entrar.- dijo Nicole. - la clave es fácil.  
- lo sé, por eso no te la dije, sabría q la descubrirías.- dijo Adriana riendo.  
- Creí que entrarías a Gryffindor, lo juro.- dijo Nicole.  
- Pues ya ves q no...soy más inteligente q valiente.- dijo Adriana.  
Nicole le sonrió, estar con su mejor amiga nuevamente le hacía sentirse tan feliz. Era como regresar a su antiguo colegio con tan solo una sonrisa de Adriana.  
- Las cosas aquí son complicadas..- dijo Nicole. - pero te gustará. Hogwarts es lindo.  
- Lo sé.- dijo Adriana. - no es que no me guste Hogwarts..este colegio es muy acogedor...no es eso lo que me molesta.  
- entonces ?- dijo Nicole mirándola con sus ojos grises.  
- Es el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, eso es lo que me molesta.- dijo Adriana metiendo su espada samuriai nuevamente en su lugar.  
Nicole la miró interrogante.  
- Pero antes lo sabías y nunca te había molestado el saber que tenías de misión vigilar a Harry como prueba para convertirte en una Samurai completa.  
- sí pero eso era antes Nicole, cuando aún faltaba mucho para la prueba. Ahora estoy aquí...y no se trata solo de una misión...es una gran responsabilidad. Si no la c u m p l o no puedo tener mi iniciación como Samurai en la familia, y no solo eso, sino que pues...el destino de la profecía se puede hacer realidad y Harry podría..  
- shhhh!!- la calló Nicole. - no lo digas. Las paredes tienen oídos en Hogwarts Adriana, eso es algo que aprendí el año pasado. Lo que no quieres que nadie se entere, no lo expreses nunk en voz alta...  
Adriana cerró su boca y siguió practicando mientras Nicole la observaba. Sabía que su mejor amiga tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, la pregunta era...cuánto tiempo más podría con él??

Hermione, justo después de bañarse decidió meterse a la cama. Quería cerrar los ojos de una vez por todas y olvidarse de todos los problemas que inundaban su mente. Ojala todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, ojala nunca hubiese ocurrido todo lo qu ocurrió. Nadie podía entenderla, nadie podía comprender su decisión de irse lejos..pero era mejor así. Solo ella sabía la verdad..solo ella sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en las vacaciones..  
Una lechuza entró por la ventana dejando una carta sobre la cama de la chica. Su gris pelaje y la cinta verde de la carta hizo que supiera inmediatamente que la carta era de Draco.

_Hermione:_

Tenemos que hablar. Te espero mañana, en la clase abandonada cerca del baño de las niñas, tú la conoces bien.

Draco.

Hermione dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se lanzó sobre la almohada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener la rabia que sentía al recordar cómo él le había mentido.

Narcisa respiró hondo y caminó directamente hacia la entrada, pero Luna se interpuso. Narcisa bajó la vista hacia ella.  
- qué es lo que quieres?  
Luna la miraba fijamente.  
- Quiero que deje que Franco entre a Hogwarts.  
Narcisa la miró duramente.  
- eso no es de tu i n c u m b e n c i a, lo que yo decida qué hacer o no con mis hijos no es tu problema niña.  
- son mis primos!  
Narcisa se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos tratando de pasar el trago amargo de aquellas palabras. El año pasado aquella chica era aún una adolescente...ahora era una mujer, hasta su voz había cambiado..era idéntica a la de su hermana.  
- Aléjate de mí...en lo que me respecta no eres parte de mí familia.  
- Lo sé. Sé que soy repulsiva para usted, que soy una vergüenza pues soy hija de una sacerdotisa de magia blanca, y aparte yo también la practico. Pero solo quiero decirle una última cosa. Si usted tiene sentimientos dentro de su pecho, y creo que sí los tiene, al menos por sus hijos, debe dejar que Franco se quede.  
- por qué lo haría?- dijo Narcisa mirándola despectivamente,  
- porque es solo así como los dos pueden recordar que son hermanos..  
Narcisa se quedó en silencio. Un ardor en su frente y un grito ahogado no la dejaban pronuncia palabra. Luna se fue con esto, sintiendo que la incomodidad de aquel encuentro no podía continuar más.  
Narcisa entró.

Dumbledore miraba a Narcisa mientras ella se sentaba frente a él. La verdad era que ya no sabía qué pensar de aquella mujer, tenía el sentimiento que no era una mala persona, y sin embargo ciertas actitudes de ella la delataban. Era la primera vez que Dumbledore se sentía confundido con respecto a una persona.  
- recibí su carta.- dijo Narcisa.  
- qué bien. Y qué es lo que piensa al respecto?- dijo Dumbledore.  
- le seré honesta, cuando decidí venir aquí iba a reclamarle su decisión de hacer que Franco entrara a Hogwarts. Pero ahora...  
- ahora qué?- dijo Dumbledore.  
- ahora justo antes de entrar llamé a mis criados, para que traigan la ropa y los útiles necesarios para que Franco pueda asistir normalmente a clases.  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
- sabia decisión señora Malfoy.

Hermione salió de la sala común a la mañana siguiente rápidamente pues se había quedado dormida. Llego al gran comedor donde todos desayunaban y entonces, sin saber dónde sentarse, se puso junto a Neville, un poco alejada de sus amigos que parecían mirarla con rabia, especialmente Harry y Ron, Ginny más bien lo hacía con tristeza.  
tengo que aguantar, no me queda de otra se dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un poco de café y nada más. No le apetecía comer nada.  
Entonces, cuando todos terminaron en festín, Dumbledore se levantó causando un silencio brusco en la sala. Todos observaban al director. Éste les dirigió a los alumnos una sonrisa.  
- Buenos días alumnos. Me dirijo a ustedes esta mañana, porque se procederá la elección de casa a un nuevo estudiante que desde ahora va a ser parte de nuestra institución.

Draco, en la mesa de Slytherin, apretaba sus puños debajo de la mesa tratando de controlar la furia que tenía dentro: lo que menos quería en el mundo entero era qe Franco entrara a Hogwarts, aquello no se lo iba a perdonar a Luna.  
Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entró la profesora Mcgonagal, seguida de Franco.  
Apenas el chico dio un paso dentro del comedor un grito ahogado sonó por parte de todos los presentes. Lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego dirigían miradas a Draco, quien tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa, sintiendo cómo miles de ojos estaba clavados en él en aquel momento.  
Muchos murmullos. Hermione sintió que se desmayaría: era a primera vez que veía a Franco y a Draco en el mismo espacio...eran idénticos..y a la vez tan distintos que no pudo comprender cómo desde un principio no los reconoció.

Harry, Ron Ginny parecían no salir aún del golpe, seguían callados y estupefactos mientras a su alrededor todos comentaban asustados la presencia de un ser que parecía ser el clon de Draco.  
- Franco Malfoy.- dijo Mcgonagal - siéntese.  
Toda la sala volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral cuando dijeron el nombre del chico. Malfoy, era un Malfoy. Un hermano de Draco?? cómo podía ser aquello??  
Franco se sentó y el sombrero de posó sobre cabeza rubia.

_"ummmmm un Malfoy...tú eres tan diferente, y a la vez tan parecido. Está claro dónde debes estar: Slytherin es tu nuevo hogar."_

Aquella fue la primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts en la que cuando alguien fue seleccionado nadie aplaudió. No porque no quisieran hacerlo, o por descortesía, sino porque el asombro no se los permitía.

Adriana miraba a Franco y por una parte sentía un poco de pena; debía ser horrible vivir tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, y de repente salir a la luz pública.

Todos fueron a clases normalmente, pero nadie estuvo atendiendo. Tal vez fingían hacerlo, pero les era imposible. Todos tenían en mente lo que había acabado de ocurrir.  
Hermione mordía la pluma sin poder esperar a que las dos horas de clase terminaran. Tenía que hablar con Draco, le era imprescindible hacerlo.

Diego leía un libro en la biblioteca ya que su clase con Mcgonagal se había cancelado por el desastre que había hecho uno de sus compañeros transformando una liebre en un dragón.  
- hola.- dijo Luissana sentándose a su lado.  
- hola.- dijo Diego sonriéndole. No sabía por qué, pero le hacía tanto bien verla, era como un sentimiento de paz interna, era muy distinto a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Nicole..cuando estaba con ella todo era de cabezas, nada era claro y su corazón latía a mil. Eran dos sentimientos distintos, pero en aquellas alturas, no sabía cuál le gustaba más.  
- lees, como siempre. Sabes deberías volver a escribir como lo hacías antes. Tus historias eran excelentes.  
- tu lo crees?- dijo Diego. - eres la única quien las ha leído.  
- enserio? no se las has enseñado siquiera a Nicole?- dijo Luissana.  
- Bueno, es que no creo que le interesen. Ella no es de las que leen, es más activa, intensa.  
- Ah, bueno hacen un buen contraste, pero nosotros en cambios hacemos mejor pareja no lo crees?- dijo Luissana.  
Diego le sonrió.  
- es una lástima que lo nuestro no haya funcionado no?- dijo Luissana  
- si, ciertamente lo es.- dijo Diego.

Luissana miraba el libro de Diego mientras él tenía su mirada fija en ella. La había querido tanto alguna vez..la pregunta era...lo seguía haciendo aún??  
Luissana podía sentir cómo la mirada penetrante de Diego se clavaba en ella. Lo estaba logrando, él estaba volviendo a fijarse en ella.  
Luissana no seas tarada, él está de novio con Nicole...aunque ella te caiga mal y todo eso lo tienes que terminar aceptando pensó la chica.

- Interrumpo?- dijo Nicole sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca con ellos.  
Diego despertó y fijó la mirada en su novia.  
en q estabas pensando?? Nicole es tu novia no Luissana. pensó Diego.  
- ya me voy, - dijo Luissana dedicándole una falsa sonrisa a Nicole.

Diego cerró el libro.  
- q haces?- dijo Nicole.  
-leo, no es obvio?- dijo Diego.  
- ok, no tiene que ser tan grosero conmigo. Entiendo que prefieras estar con Luissana antes que conmigo.  
- no es eso no seas inmadura Nicole!- dijo Diego.  
- no es inmadures! es que no soy tarada y me doy cuenta Diego! si ya no me quieres, dímelo, pero no me tengas así. Porque siento que desde hace tiempo soy yo la que te busca y no tu a mí. Y estoy harta de ser yo la que mantenga esta relación.  
Diego la tomó y la abrazó con fuerza. Nicole sintió que todo estaba mal, hasta aquel abrazo se sentía confuso.  
- yo te quiero..- dijo Diego. - y por favor ya no me preguntes más.

A penas sonó el timbre de término de clase, Hermione corrió por los pasillos hacia el aula donde tendría su encuentro con Draco. Todo lo que había pasado últimamente la confundía cada vez más. No sabía qué hacer con nada de lo que la rodeaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener el control sobre su vida.  
Hermione abrió la puerta.  
Draco estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa jugando con una pelota en sus manos. Al levantar la mirada y chocar sus ojos grises con los marrones de la castaña el chico dejó el objeto sobre la mesa.  
Hermione cerró la puerta.  
- de qué quieres hablarme?  
- es obvio que hay muchas cosas qué decir sobre nosotros.- dijo Draco levantándose y dando unos pasos hacia delante.  
- Creo que ya hemos dicho suficiente no crees?- dijo Hermione.  
Draco se quedó callado, mirándola con su habitual inexpresivo rostro, pero con aquellos ojos brillantes y gélidos que demostraban como vidrio transparente todo lo que sentía.  
- Entonces esto es todo?- preguntó el rubio. - Quieres terminar todo lo que tenemos por esta estupidez?  
El rostro de Hermione, que había permanecido firme todo aquel tiempo se desmoronó. La castaña corrió hacia el rubio y se abrazó de él con todas sus fuerzas. Draco correspondió al abrazo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su chica y absorbiendo el fresco aroma de su cabello.  
- Claro que no, no quiero terminar.- dijo Hermione.- es solo que me ha herido tanto todo esto...  
- Lo sé chiquita...lo sé.- dijo Draco consolándola.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo..  
- por favor, prométeme que nada nos va a separar...que nada de lo que escuches sobre mí podrá hacer que te alejes...  
Draco miró a Hermione. Podía sentir la angustia que ella demostraba al decir aquellas palabras. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de preocupación y de gran angustia.  
- por qué dices eso?  
Hermione bajó la mirada y se alejó de él.  
- Por nada, solo que quiero que me lo prometas.  
Draco seguía examinándola, la conocía muy bien, sabía que ocultaba algo. Pero también sabía que si ya se lo negó, lo seguiría haciendo, así que prefirió no insistir.  
- Si es tan importante para ti..- dijo Draco acercándose a ella y rozando sus labios con los que la castaña. Eran deliciosos. - Te lo prometo.  
Hermione acortó la poca distancia de sus labios y lo besó. Draco correspondió inmediatamente rodeando a la chica con sus fuertes brazos e intensificando el beso. Hermione dejó soltar un quejido cuando el rubio mordió su labio inferior mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica.

Adriana estaba sentada bajo un árbol. Leía un libro sobre técnicas de adivinación samurai por medio de polvos. Sus ojos verdes recorrían el libro cuando bruscamente se desviaron y se fijaron en Franco.  
- q extraño que es..- se dijo Adriana.  
Franco estaba sentado frente al lago. Permanecía en silencio, con la mirada completamente perdida, en otro mundo. Obviamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
Adriana lo observaba con mucho cuidado. No era como los demás chicos, él, a pesar de su juventud, parecía poseer una madurez que solo proporcionaba los duros golpes que la vida le había dado con seguridad. Vivir lejos de su familia, sin cariño, sin una imagen ni materna ni paterna qué seguir, seguramente lo habían convertido en aquel ser independiente, fuerte y solitario que ahora era. Era muy diferente a Draco, no sabía si en el buen sentido o si en el malo.  
Adriana cerró el libro samurai y decidió dedicarse de lleno al análisis de aquel extraño ser. Como samurai, algo muy importante para ella era saber observar cada mínimo detalle y sacar conclusiones acertadas.

Franco desvió la mirada del lago y fijó sus ojos en los de Adriana. Inmediatamente la chica volvió a fijar sus ojos verde agua en el libro, fingiendo no mirarlo. Mas sus miradas ya habían chocado, y Franco la había visto observarlo detalladamente. Había sentido desde la distancia la fuerza de su mirada, que parecía fuego quemándole la espalda.  
- aquella chica es extraña..- se dijo.

Hermione y Draco entraron juntos a la clase de Transformaciones. Harry y Ron estaban en sus bancas de siempre. Hermione los miró, y entonces Harry colocó una pila de libros en la silla donde ella solía sentarse. Hermioen bajó la cabeza.  
- Me contarás luego por qué tus amigos están tan raros, por ahora te sientas junto a mí.- dijo el rubio mientras le hacía un sitio junto a él.  
La castaña se sentó sonriéndole. Cuánto lo amaba, pensaba disfrutar aquel curso que le quedaba junto a él como podía.

La puerta se abrió. Todos voltearon al ver a Franco entrar a la clase. El rubio se sentó en la última banca, sin importarle ya que todas las miradas estuvieran encima de él. Miró entonces a la hermosa castaña, estaba junto a su hermano. Cuán hermosa podía ser?? era realmente impresionante. Sus ojos marrones brillaban, y ese rastro de preocupación en su rostro la hacía aún más atractiva. Draco tomó la mano de la castaña y la apretó, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Demostrando así quién era el que estaba al lado de la chica.

Narcisa estaba sentada en su mecedora mientras tejía. Aquella era una actividad que la relajaba bastante. Al ser una sacerdotisa, la paz interna era lo fundamental para que su magia se explotara al máximo..y aquello era casi imposible. Narcisa miró por los cristales de la ventana. La mañana estaba cubierta por la nieve, el patio trasero, el jardín..todo completamente blanco. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que con la muerte de Lucius su infierno acabaría finalmente. No, aquello nunca iba a suceder, pues el infierno lo llevaba ella adentro, sí, muy dentro de ella, por todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado, por su vida arruinada al lado de ese hombre, vida que no podía ya recuperar, porque su hijo había crecido lejos de ella y ahora era un ser más que desconocido para ella, porque dentro de ella se anidaban odios y rencores..porque aún no podía visitar la tumba de su hermana muerta porque se sentía demasiado impura como para ir...y podía seguir haciendo una lista eterna sin fin de razones por las cuales su vida era un infierno.  
La puerta se abrió. Greta entró con una bandeja. Le ofreció una taza de café que Narciza se negó a tomar.  
- mi señora...tómelo le hará bien.- dijo Greta insistiendo.  
- No Gracias, ni siquiera el líquido sería capaz de pasar por mi garganta en estos momentos.  
El rostro apacible e inexpresivo de Narciza seguía mirando fijamente por la ventana. Greta caminó hacia la salida y antes de salir, se dirigió hacia su señora.  
- Llegó una carta de su hijo señora, dice que volverá para navidad, junto a su hermano, su novia, y su prima.

Diego caminaba hacia la biblioteca. En su rostro estaba dibujado un semblante perturbado. No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Luissana, ni tampoco la de Nicole. ¿Cómo le diría que ya no la quería más? ¿Y cómo hacerlo sin herirla? La había estado evitando todo ese día en busca de las palabras precisas. Pero simplemente éstas parecían no querer llegar a sus manos fácilmente. Paró en seco, cuando vio la silueta de Nicole en la puerta de la biblioteca. Sintió cómo su garganta estuviera completamente cocida. Los ojos grisáceos de la chica se fijaron en él...supo de inmediato que algo pasaba. Una tristeza infinita se reflejaban en aquella mirada transparente.  
- Nicole yo..- dijo impresionándose a sí mismo al hablar.  
-shhh..- dijo Nicole. El sol se estaba ocultando, dándole un tono rojizo al cielo y reflejando un tono sangre por el cristal de las ventanas. - Disfruta del silencio...solo un momento por favor.  
Diego tragó saliva mientras veía cómo Nicole miraba por la ventana del corredor y se sentaba en el suelo. Caminó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos hablaban, tan solo estaban ahí, ordenando sus ideas.

- Te vi con Luissana.- dijo Nicole después de un largo silencio, el cual surtió perfecto efecto en ambos, ya que parecían más tranquilos y dispuestos a conversar.  
Diego se sorprendió ante aquello, pero seguía callado. No sabía exactamente cómo decir lo que sentía.  
- No tienes que decir nada.- dijo Nicole. - Yo...yo no estoy enojada contigo.  
Diego la miró.  
- Entiendo perfectamente que...bueno, ya no me quieras. Si quieres estar con Luissana, yo no seré un impedimento para ello. - Los ojos de Nicole se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba a Diego fijamente. - Tú fuiste mi salvación lo sabías? Tú me enseñaste que después de la muerte hay vida, hiciste que amara nuevamente estar aquí..aún cuando ya mi hermana no estaba más. Justo cuando pensé que me iba a morir en aquella horrible oscuridad..tú me sacaste. Por eso quiero que sepas que te amo, y que nunca podré amar a nadie más que a ti.

Los ojos azules de Diego se llenaron de lágrimas, quería hablar, pero no podía. Nicole sonrió mientras unas lágrimas caían de por sus mejillas.  
- No te pongas mal por mí. Aún no he terminado. Precisamente, porque me enseñaste que la vida sigue, y me enseñaste a amarla nuevamente con toda mi alma; sé que voy a poder seguir sin ti. Siempre, vas a estar en mi corazón. Yo sé que jamás te voy a olvidar. Pero también sé que si las cosas tienen que ser así, entonces así van a ser. Te...te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con Luissana, porque te lo mereces. Y por último solo quiero que sepas que lo más increíble que me pudo pasar fue conocerte..incluso cuando robé tu Skate..  
Diego rió. Recordó cuando por primera vez se topó con ella en Hogsmade y ella tomó su Skate.  
Nicole se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero entonces él la tomó de la mano.  
- No te vayas..seamos amigos.  
Nicole sonrió tristemente.  
- Es lindo de tu parte proponerlo, pero sabes? no creo que pueda.

Nicole despertó y miró que su reloj marcaba las siete de la noche. Desde las cinco de la tarde había dormido para dejar de pensar..y de llorar. Sus ojos grises estaban rojos y sus párpados hinchados. Un dolor recorría su pecho sin dejarla respirar. Aún podía ver a Luissana y Diego besándose.  
Sin embargo ya ninguna lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Ya había llorado bastante. Tomó un poco de agua que se encontraba en su mesa de estar y respiró profundamente. Diego no tenía la culpa de ya no quererla más, ella tenía que aceptarlo y ya. Luissana había sido su primer amor, cómo luchar contra algo así'?? el primer amor nunca se puede olvidar. Eso ella misma lo había escuchado. Diego había sido su tabla de salvación el año pasado, el que la sacó de la horrible depresión en la que estaba por la muerte de su hermana Natalia. Y aquel año, se había convertido en su primer amor. Sin embargo, aquello ya había acabado. Tal vez el destino solo los puso juntos en la vida para que ella no terminara suicidándose.

Nicole vio que sobre la cama de Hermione estaba una maleta hecha. La castaña salió del baño arreglándose el listón en la cabeza.  
- a dónde vas??- dijo Nicole.  
- me voy a pasar la navidad en la mansión Malfoy. Te imaginas el espectáculo?? la última vez que estuve allí no fue nada agradable. Pero ahora será diferente, el padre de Draco quien era el que me odiaba más está muerto, y bueno, la madre de Draco me odia también pero no creo que haga nada ya que dejó ir a Luna también...  
Hermione se calló bruscamente al notar el estado de Nicole.  
- estás bien?? qué te pasó??- dijo Hermione.  
- Diego ya no me quiere..- dijo Nicole.  
- q?? no! eso es imposible por qué dices eso??  
- Solo confía en que lo sé. Voy a dejarle el camino libre con Luissana. Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí se lo debo.  
Hermione se quedó en silencio mientras caminaba hacia ella y la abrazaba. No había palabras que pudieran hacerla sentir mejor, y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

Adriana estaba sentada debajo del gran roble, como todas las tardes, leyendo uno de sus tantos libros samuráis e inconscientemente, esperando a Franco. No sabía por qué, pero él se había transformado en un misterio para ella. Le encantaba analizarlo, solo observarlo, e imaginar qué había detrás de aquellos ojos grises solitarios. Ella, precisamente ella, que era una persona tan curiosa, no podía dejar de sentirse atraída hacia lo inexplorable y desconocido. Adriana era de las personas que tenían que saberlo todo, fuera como fuera. Franco representaba un punto en su vida del cuál podía usar sus sentidos e indagar, profundamente.  
Entonces lo vio.  
Como todas las tardes, Franco caminaba fuera del castillo y se dirigía al otro extremo del lago. Los ojos verdes de Adriana fijados en él como puñales no lo perturbaron ni un segundo.

- Adriana!- dijo Parvati a la chica desviando su mirada de Franco.  
- sí qué pasa?- dijo ella.  
- en dónde estabas en Marte??- dijo Parvati. - como sea, Nicole me dijo que te diera este libro, que lo leas y le hagas el resumen porque no se siente muy bien.  
- Sí claro.- dijo Adriana tomando el libro.  
Vio a Parvati irse y entonces fijó sus ojos en la portada del libro: "Magia modernizada" se preguntaba qué le pasaba a Nicole.  
Entonces vio la sombra de alguien parado frente a ella. Levantó la mirada lentamente y se topó con unos ojos grises. Franco estaba ahí, mirándola, con los brazos cruzados.  
- qué quieres?- dijo Adriana intimidada.  
- eso mismo pregunto yo. Qué es lo que quieres? porque no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que lo único que haces es observarme como si fuera tu experimento.

Adriana permanecía inmóvil. La luz rojiza del atardecer le daban un brillo especial a aquellos ojos grises. Se paró para estar frente a frente con el chico. Respiró hondo y arregló su falda.  
- No tengo nada que decir al respecto.- dijo orgullosamente mientras caminaba para irse, pero entonces el rubio la tomó por la cintura pegándola a él mientras le susurraba en el oído:  
- También me pareces extraña; así como tú decidiste investigarme, lo mismo haré yo contigo..  
Con esto la soltó y caminó hacia el castillo. Adriana sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lo que sentía, era una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicables: sus palabras habían congelado su oído, y sin embargo, su aliento y sus manos sobre su cintura habían logrado encender una llama que recorrió cada centímetro de ella. Una mezcla perfecta.  
de verdad va a investigarme?? pensó. La idea la aterró. Algo muy en el fondo le decía, que él no había mentido.

Franco caminaba entrando al castillo cuando se chocó de frente con quien menos lo esperaba. Unos ojos marrones lo miraron fijamente. El chico sintió impresionado cómo su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, conducta que jamás había logrado antes hacer una chica sobre él. Hermione humedeció sus labios y levantó su cabeza marcando superioridad infinita mientras lo observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y a la vez reproche.  
- así que eres Franco.- dijo la castaña. - debió ser hermoso burlarte de mí junto con Draco verdad??  
Franco se dispuso a responder aquella acusación insólita, mas la chica habló antes.  
- Tranquilo, ya lo olvidé. Además quien puede culparte, entiendo que solo hayas querido sentir lo que es estar en un colegio.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
Era hermosa. Sin duda alguna.  
- Siento si te ofendí.- dijo Franco.  
Hermione miraba aquellos ojos grises, idénticos a los de Draco, y a la vez tan distintos.  
- Te dije que ya lo había olvidado.- dijo ella. - Parece que vamos a pasar en tu casa la navidad.,  
- Mi casa?- dijo Franco levantando una ceja. Hermione sintió un escalofrío, aquel gesto estaba acostumbrada solo ver en Draco. - Esa no es mi casa. Es la de mi padre, la de mi madre, y la de Draco.  
- Pero, es también la tuya, eres parte de la familia no es así?  
Franco rió.  
- No lo soy, a qué llamas casa Hermione?  
La castaña sintió extraño que su nombre saliera de sus labios.  
- Pues, al lugar donde me siento compenetrada. Donde tengo alguna clase de afinidad.  
- exactamente. La mansión Malfoy solo me trae recuerdos vagos, ni siquiera podría decir felices. Y ahora que estuve en ella. No sentí nada. Esa no es mi casa.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente.  
- Entonces cuál es tu casa??- dijo ella. Los dos caminaban por los pasillos conversando. Ella, por una extraña y morbosa curiosidad hacia un ser que parecía ficticio. Él, por el embelesamiento que le producía la compañía de aquella chica.  
- No tengo.- dijo Franco.  
Hermione se quedó impactada ante aquella respuesta.  
- No tienes? cómo puedes no tener...  
Franco miraba hacia un punto fijo.  
- No tengo casa, no tengo amigos, no tengo enemigos. A decir verdad, no tengo nada.  
Hermione pudo sentir una soledad dolorosa y adherida al escuchar aquellas palabras. No tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues Luna venía corriendo hacia ellos por el pasillo.  
- Hermione! por fin te encuentro. Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Luna. Luego miró a Franco y tomó la mano de su primo. - parece que será la primera vez que pases Navidad en compañía de más de una persona. Hablamos luego.  
Con esto se llevó a la castaña. Franco las vio desaparecer a la distancia.

Luna metió a Hermione en un aula vacía. El sol se había ocultado por completo dando paso a una oscuridad tan solo iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna. Hermione miraba a su amiga extrañada. No entendía, pero sabía que algo tenía que decirle.  
- Hermione, no debes aproximarte a Franco.- dijo Luna finalmente.  
- qué? de qué hablas? Quiero hacerlo, parece muy solo.  
- Y no te necesita para dejar de estarlo. Para eso estoy yo. Tú mientras tanto solo aléjate.  
Hermione no entendía.  
- Oye, por qué?  
- Porque él está encaprichado contigo!- dijo Luna.  
Un silencio invadió el lugar.  
- qué?- dijo la castaña.  
Luna dio un respingo.  
- Mira, Franco a vivido solo toda su vida. Solo con su tío, que no creo que haya sido tan buena compañía tampoco. Ahora que regresa, siente todo ajeno, es como si le hubieran arrebatado de las manos la vida misma. Ver que se hermano lo tiene todo, y que él nunca tuvo más que migajas, eso lo frustra. No digo que sea un envidioso. De hecho, es tan maduro que hasta me sorprende. Ha vivido y conoce más de lo que Draco, porque él ha sufrido, y con el sufrimiento y el dolor es como uno aprende. Es así cómo él ha crecido durante toda su vida. Y por eso la soledad no es un sentimiento desconocido para él, diría más bien que la ha arraigado a su personalidad como una característica. Lo que trato de decir es que este es un mundo nuevo para él. Y es normal que vea a su hermano como un ser inferior a él, y observe cómo todo lo que lo rodea pudo ser de él, y es de su hermano. Tú, tú representas para él lo inalcanzable, lo que nunca pensó tener. Y el hecho de que seas de Draco te hace más atractiva, porque es su oportunidad de demostrar que es mejor que su hermano. Lo entiendes?

Hermione estaba sin palabras. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
- Te lo dijo él?  
-No, lo escuché cuando se lo decía a Draco. Por qué crees que se llevan tan mal?? No eres tú solamente, sino que Franco..bueno, él ve a Draco como un enemigo. Y Draco con su complejo de superioridad, siente que su territorio ha sido invadido.  
Hermione suspiró y se sentó en una banca.  
- Es solo un encaprichamiento. Él no está enamorado de mí lo sé. Ni siquiera hemos hablado lo suficiente.  
- Sí, pero él cree que está enamorado de ti. No creo que se de cuenta que es solo una forma de atacar a su hermano. No creo que note que lo hace por despecho más que por cualquier otra cosa.  
Hermione se quedó en silencio.  
- de cualquier forma pronto no seré un estorbo entre los dos.- dijo la castaña.  
- qué dijiste?- dijo Luna.  
- Nada.  
Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió de la clase.

qué es más difícil Ron?- dijo Harry después de mucho tiempo de tener la mirada fija en la chimenea de la sala común. Ron dejó de escribir en lo que parecía su deber de Pociones y miró a su mejor amigo. Desde comienzo de año lo había visto muy pensativo, distante..extraño.  
- de qué hablas?- dijo Ron.  
- Qué crees que sea más difícil?.- volvió a repetir sin mirar al pelirrojo, con la mirada perdida en el fuego. - Vivir sufriendo porque pierdes a tus seres queridos, o simplemente estar solo?  
Ron se quedó en silencio.  
- No lo sé Harry. La verdad no me he puesto a pensar eso.  
Harry rió. Pero no fue una risa normal alegre; más bien se trató de una sonrisa bana, plástica y fingida.  
- Claro que no has pensado en eso. Nunca has perdido a nadie importante.  
Ron seguía mirando a Harry.  
- Sabes? hay veces que te comportas de una forma extraña.  
Harry no respondió. Siguió fijo, estático, como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de su amigo.

Era de noche y todo estaba frío. Hermione despertó sudorosa se una horrible pesadilla que ya no recordaba. Podía sentir sus labios secos mientras que su corazón latía mil veces más rápido de lo normal. Se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta; necesitaba caminar y tomar aire.

Luna dormía intranquilamente. Sudaba, aunque hacía un viento demasiado fuerte. Movía la cabeza constantemente agarrando la almohada con fuerza. Despertó bruscamente y entonces, unas imágenes golpearon su cabeza.  
- fuego.- dijo en voz baja. Sintió el humo dentro de sus pulmones. Miró su mano derecha, donde el anillo que su madre le había dado aún estaba. Era un objeto con el poder de avisar si el peligro estaba cerca.  
El anillo estaba negro.  
- por merlín...algo muy malo está por suceder..

Hermione caminaba descalza. Muchas cosas aturdían su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta ya había salido de la sala común. Caminaba por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, dejando que el aire penetrara por sus pulmones.  
Aquel había sido un sueño horrible.

Ya le había pasado tantas veces antes, que no recordaba lo que soñaba, ella sabía que era porque su mente rechazaba aquellas pesadillas en las que sus peores temores se encontraban.  
Sintió un vacío en el pecho. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿por qué tenía que irse? dejar a Draco para siempre era simplemente como dejar de vivir. Ella lo amaba, no se podía dejar algo tan querido sin sufrir profundamente. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo..era algo que no estaba al alcance de sus manos, tenía que irse...  
- por qué a mí?? por qué!

Hermione recordó sus vacaciones.

flashback

Hermione estaba en su cuarto cuando se escuchó la voz de su madre gritándole.  
- Herm!! baja!! tu padre y yo debemos hablar contigo!!  
Hermione bajó las escaleras corriendo y sintió como un balde con agua fría caía sobre ella al ver en su sala, con sus padres, al profesor Snape.

Hermione podía sentir un nudo en la garganta, aquella escena era sumamente impactante. Snape la miró severamente, como siempre.  
- siéntese señorita Granger, he hablado ya con sus padres, pero ahora tengo que hacerlo con usted.  
Hermione no supo por qué, pero caminó hacia el mueble y se sentó.  
- Muy bien, el profesor Dumbledore me envió, ya que él no pudo hacerlo personalmente, pero ya hablará con usted más tarde. Sin embargo, es necesario que ya se vaya enterando de los últimos sucesos...  
- de qué habla?- dijo Hermione.  
- La profecía, señorita Granger, la profecía..  
Un silencio invadió la sala.  
- Voldemort ha muerto, qué importa ya esa profecía.  
- Importa, señorita..es obvio que su ignorancia la domina y por lo tanto, le es imposible comprender la gravedad del asunto..  
Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo las ganas ardientes en su cuerpo de golpear a Snape y sacarlo de su casa.  
- La profecía, dice cosas que ponen muy en peligro su vida y la de los seres que se encuentran cercanos a usted.  
- de qué habla? no entiendo nada de lo que dice.  
- y no tiene que entenderlo. Simplemente es una orden de Dumbledore, usted debe irse lejos en cuanto termine el año de colegio. Muchas cosas van a suceder, y debe estar lejos, por el bien del señor Potter.

Al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
- que va a pasar con él?? dígamelo! Dumbledore siempre ha ocultad algo sobre Harry lo sé!  
- No está en mi poder decirlo ni en su madurez de aceptarlo. No lo entendería, lo que tratamos de hacer, es cambiar el destino...cambiar lo que la profecía dice que debe pasar. Si usted se interpone señorita Granger, ni su intelecto ni sus aires de superioridad salvarán la vida de Potter.

end of flash back

Hermione seguía caminando pensando en todo aquello. Sus ojos estaba húmedos, llenos de lágrimas. Despertó de su e n s i m i sm a m i e n t o cuando escuchó unos gritos lejanos por el pasillo.  
- qué?- dijo mirando por él, pero estaba completamente oscuro..no podía ver nada.  
Hermione caminó con más rapidez por el estrecho pasillo mientras los gritos se volvían más fuertes y vívidos; estaban llenos de desesperación y angustia. Eran gritos de estudiantes.  
Hermione sintió que el corazón le volvía a la boca al escucharlos, y recordar que aquello se parecía muchísimo a cuando los m o r t í f a g o s entraron a Hogwarts y asesinaron a muchos de sus compañeros.  
La castaña empezó a sentir el piso caliente, mientras más se acercaba el calor i n c r e m e n t a b a. La oscuridad no le permitía ver, pero entonces, gruesas llamas dejaron que pudiera ver el infierno en el cual Hogwarts se estaba convirtiendo.  
Muchos alumnos salían corriendo en dirección contraria de Hermione, gritando y llorando "fuego! fuego!" todos caían al suelo tratando de escapar de las llamas que parecían tener vida. Hermione sintió el humo penetrar su pulmones mientras retrocedía terriblemente sorprendida.  
fuego..por qué? pensó mientras alguien la empujaba.  
- corre!- le gritó un chico mientras corría alejándose. Hermione hizo lo mismo, percatándose, al mirar por una de las ventanas del pasillo, que las torres de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, también ardían en llamas.

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala común mientras jugaba con una pelota en su mano. En su mente había muchas cosas: Hermione y su extraña actitud; Franco arruinándolo todo, queriendo todo lo que le pertenecía; Harry y Ron que parecían volver a odiarlo sin razón aparente...  
- maldita sea por qué todo me sale mal!- dijo Draco lanzado la pelota. Aunque estaba con Hermione, ya no era lo mismo. La sentía distante, como si guardara un secreto que los separaba.  
- Tal vez porque te lo has buscado.- dijo Franco entrando a la sala común.  
Draco rió.  
- lo único que me faltaba para arruinarme el día por completo, verte la cara.  
- A mí tampoco me agradas, así que estamos igual  
Draco y Franco se miraban, los ojos del primero parecían querer estallar llenos de varios sentimientos mezclados, mientras que los del segundo, eran clamados..Alarmantemente clamados, como si guardaran tan bien todo lo que contenían en su interior.  
- No me importa que seas mi hermano, aléjate de lo que es mío.- dijo Draco.  
- y qué es lo tuyo? si se puede saber..  
- Hermione, principalmente.  
Franco sonrió.  
- La amas verdad? no lo comprendo. Cómo un ser que fue criado por Lucius Malfoy puede saber lo que es querer a alguien.  
Draco se levantó.  
- Ella me enseñó.

Adriana practicaba con su espada samurai y su traje negro ajustado con algunos detalles de color plateado. Nicole estaba acostada en la cama, mirando al techo aún con los ojos hinchados, mas ya no llorando.  
- No puedo creer que Diego te haya dejado.- dijo Adriana mientras seguía practicando sus movimientos.  
- Pues así fue. Supongo que, las cosas se dieron como tenían que ser...  
Adriana dejó la espada y tomó la cadena para hacerla girar en el aire tan rápidamente que casi era imperceptible a la vista.  
- No se dieron como tenían que darse, si siempre estuvo enamorado de esa tal Luissana entonces por qué tuvo que enamorarte??  
Nicole se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.  
- No lo sé, pero si sé que lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue conocerlo. Tu sabías cómo estaba antes de entrar a Hogwarts, llena de odio y rencor por la muerte de mi hermana, dispuesta a morir después de asesinar a Pansy...él me devolvió a la vida.  
Adriana frunció el seño mientras lanzaba la cadena, sacando un pedazo de cemento de la pared.  
Nicole fijó sus ojos grises en su amiga.  
- y a ti qué te pasa??- preguntó.  
- Nada.- mintió Adriana.  
Nicole rió.  
- Mientes muy mal lo sabías.  
- Sí.- dijo la rubia.- siempre ha sido mi mayor defecto.

- bueno, cuéntame, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte de alguna forma.- dijo Nicole.  
- ya tienes suficientes problemas como para cargar encima los míos.- dijo Adriana.  
- sabes? precisamente como tengo problemas es mejor que meta mis pensamientos en otras cosas...  
Adriana se sentó en la cama al lado de su amiga.  
- Lo que pasa es que...Franco me amenazó.  
Nicole se sentó.  
- qué?? q ese estúpido se atrevió a amenazarte?? y tú le tienes miedo?? por merlín usas tu espada o tu cadena y adiós gemelo Malfoy!  
- No se trata de eso. Es que, él sospecha que soy extraña..dice que va a averiguar sobre mí..eso, eso me da miedo. Que descubra mis orígenes...  
- y claro que sospecha que eres extraña! pero eso es tú culpa! todos saben que eres extraña Adriana! siempre estás sola leyendo un libro debajo de un árbol y casi no hablas con nadie. Pasas totalmente desapercibida, casi nadie nota tu presencia..  
- así es como somos los samuráis, la discreción y el escuchar y analizar más que hablar es nuestro don.  
- sí, pero entiende que eso te delata!..lo que me sorprende es que un ser tan extraño como tu, ósea Franco lo haya notado..  
- bueno..en eso yo contribuí..  
Nicole la miró con una ceja levantada.

- bueno..es que..digamos que yo lo he estado observando mucho últimamente.- dijo Adriana.  
- ah por merlín!! cómo se te ocurre?? ese tipo es peligroso que no lo sabes?  
- a qué te refieres?- dijo Adriana.  
- Él fue criado lejos de su familia y con al tío. Tiene el corazón más frío que una piedra, su rostro inexpresivo lo dice todo. No te conviene meterte dentro de sus secretos o lo que sea que guarde, deja esa estúpida obsesión por los enigmas!..y por lo de la amenaza no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de alejarlo de ti..

Hermione corría sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a mil. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿ Por qué todo aquello? Voldemort estaba muerto, se suponía que aquellas cosas no pasarían más.  
Los gritos.  
Hermione seguía corriendo. Sus pies descalzos sentían el suelo húmedo por el calor. Hogwarts se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. ¿Y su varita? estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ir hacia allá era como buscar la muerte. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era correr, correr y salvar su vida.  
Draco..  
¿Estaría bien? En lo único que podía pensar era en él. El humo empezaba a perturbarla. Una llama de fuego se precipitó a su rostro. Hermione retrocedió y cayó al suelo. La llama creció hasta tomar el techo de Hogwarts. Un rostro de humo salió del fuego.  
- Voldemort..- dijo Hermione espantada.  
Una risa diabólica resonó.

_"Comenzó el infierno, sangres sucia"_

La llama creció más y justo cuando la castaña creyó el fuego la tragaría, unas manos la sacaron del lugar tomándola fuertemente por la cintura y cargándola lejos. Hermione se topó con unos ojos grises en los cuales las llamas se reflejaban como en un espejo.  
- Draco.- dijo Hermione.  
- Todo estará bien, saldremos de aquí.

Adriana corría con Nicole atravesando las llamas. La primera tenía su traje samurai puesto y una máscara para impedir que el humo penetrara en sus pulmones. Nicole también tenía una de estas y corría detrás de su amiga, quien apartaba las llamas con movimientos de su espada samurai. Adriana paró y tocó una cenizas que se encontraban regadas en el suelo. Las llevó hasta su nariz.  
- qué haces debemos salir de aquí?!- dijo Nicole.  
- Este fuego no es mágico, fue producido a la forma muggle..y lo hicieron porque saben que es más difícil de apagar para los brujos un fuego al natural, que uno hecho con magia.- dijo Adriana. - debes salir tu, yo tengo que buscar a Harry.  
- qué?! estás loca?- dijo Nicole.  
- No no lo estoy, sabes que es mi responsabilidad. Vete ya!  
Nicole miró suplicante a su amiga cuando una mano la agarró fuertemente de la cintura y se la llevó corriendo por los pasillos junto con la manada de alumnos. Nicole se percató de inmediato que se trataba de Diego.  
- qué haces?! puedo caminar sola!- dijo Nicole tratando soltarse de él.  
- ahora no es tiempo de tus caprichos quieres?! harás lo que te digo y saldremos de aquí!- dijo Diego.

Adriana corría mientras veía cómo alumnos envueltos en llamas se lanzaban por las ventanas desesperados por el dolor. Ella había sido entrenada para aquellas situaciones e incluso peores, por eso aquello parecía ser algo normal para ella. Adriana seguía apartando el fuego con su espada cuando escuchó una voz agitada y obviamente afectada por la gran cantidad de Humo.  
- ahora lo entiendo.- dijo Franco. - eres una samurai.  
Adriana volteó y encontró al rubio, que la miraba con la misma expresión de siempre.  
- no hay tiempo para tus deducciones, debes salir de aquí.- dijo Adriana.  
- eso trato, pero ahora no lo haré hasta llevarte conmigo, o crees que te dejaré aquí?- dijo Franco.  
- no pienso irme! todavía no tengo cosas que hacer.  
- morirás si te quedas.  
- para matarme se necesita más que fuego.- dijo Adriana. - ahora lo sabes, entiende que no soy una chica común, no necesito de tu protección Malfoy, puedo sola.

- Potter..es tu deber entonces?- dijo astutamente.  
- Pues sí, si es lo que quieres saber.  
- Pues haz lo que quieras entonces.- dijo tranquilamente Franco mientras caminaba hacia el lado opuesto.  
Adriana tosió, el humo empezaba a penetrar sus pulmones.  
debo encontrarlo, debo hacerlo  
Adriana corrió apartando las llamas con su espada adentrándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Franco cerró el puño.

Draco y Hermione corrían por los grandes pasillos de hogwarts. Draco trataba de apartar el fuego cada vez que podía, pero las llamas no era mágicas, y poco hacía efecto los hechizos que el rubio pudiera lanzar contra ellas.  
- maldita sea! el camino está cerrado por el fuego!.- dijo Draco. -_Aqua sent!_  
Sin embargo en aquellas alturas el agua producía que el fuego de incrementara en una gran medida.  
Hermione miró a su alrededor.  
piensa, por favor Hermione piensa.. La castaña no podía creer que sin su varita no fuera nadie. Algo, algo tenía que servirle..ser mitad muggle tenía que tener su sentido por una vez. Entonces, en una de las paredes divisó lo que podría ser su salvación.  
Hermione corrió hacia la pared y sacó de las manos de una estatua un arco con flechas. Su padre le había enseñado a manipularlo, a lo mejor podría llegar a resultar.  
- el viento que producen las flechas al ser disparadas abrirán un camino por el cual debemos pasar inmediatamente antes de que vuelva a cerrarse, es arriesgado pero es nuestra única salida.  
Draco asintió mientras Hermione empuñaba el arco sobre sus hombros y ponía la flecha entre sus dedos estirando el cordón del objeto. La castaña soltó la flecha, efectivamente, un pequeño camino de abrió entre las llamas.  
- ahora!

Luna corrían entre las llamas mientras éstas se apartaban de del camino. El collar que poseía en su cuello brillaba, convirtiéndose en un campo de fuerza que la protegía de todo el infierno.  
siento una presencia..es una presencia maligna. pensó miró hacia atrás: gente corriendo. Hacia adelante: más gente corriendo, hacia ambos lados: lo mismo.  
Entonces de dónde provenía esa energía maligna. Seguramente era de la persona que había ocasionado el incendio, un mago o brujo cuyo poder había sido transformado en un potencial oscuro, podía sentir la impureza en el lugar.  
la bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno.. pensó mientras corría hacia una de las ventanas del castillo, esquivando a los alumnos que corrían despavoridos en distintas direcciones. Llegó y se pegó al cristal de ésta. lo bueno tiene algo malo, y lo malo, tiene algo bueno..  
En el exterior estaba la respuesta a todo: aquel incendio había no solo sido ocasionado, sino planeado. Desde aquella alta torre podía ver las llamas potentes y gigantescas rodear el castillo, impidiendo que nadie pudiera salir del lugar. Las canchas y las afueras de Hogwarts estaban invadidas por el fuego. Todo aquello había sido perfectamente planeado.  
En este momento Dumbledore debe encontrarse junto a los otros profesores buscando una forma de apagar el incendio..o de por lo menos sacar a los estudiantes. pensó.

Ginny corría fuera de la sala común con Ron. El humo era asfixiante. Había gritado durante mucho tiempo buscando a Harry, sin embargo no lo había encontrado. Por más que trataba, ya nada podía salir de su garganta completamente sofocada por el humo. Podía sentir el calor de las potentes llamas en todo su cuerpo. Los Gryffindorianos trataban de escapar el aquel infierno en el cual se había convertido Hogwarts, sin embargo no importaba si salían de sus salas comunes, pues el fuego estaba en todas partes, cubriendo todos los pasillos y cada parte del lugar.  
- Por favor Ginny tienes que poder!- gritó Ron al ver que su hermana empezaba a desfallecer.  
Ginny trataba de soportar, pero los gritos y el humo estaban empezando a afectarla..  
- Harry..  
Y con esto se desmayó. Ron la cargó de inmediato en sus brazos y corrió esquivando las llamas y entre la multitud que trataba de salvar sus vidas. El pelirrojo no podía quitar de su mente los muchos que se encontraban atrapados en la sala común sin poder salir..seguramente ya habían muerto.  
Harry, Hermione...por favor que no estén dentro pensó mientras seguía corriendo lejos del lugar. Si fuera por él hubiera regresado en busca de sus amigos, pero ahora era él quien debía proteger a su hermana menor..y era ella su más importante responsabilidad.

Ron corría con su hermana menor en brazos. Sentía que ya no podía más, había i n h a l a d o demasiado humo, si seguía así, iba a desmayarse al igual que Ginny.  
a g u a n t a, por favor a g u a n t a Ginny. pensó mientras seguía h a c i é n d o s e paso. Nada más que una imagen podía pasar por su cabeza en aquellos instantes: Luna.  
por favor Luna, que estés bien pensaba mientras seguía corriendo. No podía dejar a su hermana, si iba en busca de Luna, entonces Ginny podría morir. Solo le quedaba confiar en que su novia pudiera salir sin problemas utilizando sus poderes.  
- sacaré de aquí a Ginny, y luego iré por ti Luna..- se dijo el pelirrojo. Entonces encontró la salida. La gran puerta de Hogwarts que daba pie al exterior parecía la luz al final del túnel. El humo salía a grandes cantidades por ella. Ron corrió hasta llegar.  
Al i n h a l a r aire puro mezclado con el humo quiso llorar. Dejó a Ginny sobre el césped y sintió que su corazón de paraba cuando vio que en unos metros más adelante, un muro de fuego evitaba que pudiera escapar.  
- no!!- gritó pegando al suelo. Iba a morir? acaso de verdad no había salida?  
- Todo lo malo se vuelve bueno, lo que muere, renace..- dijo Luna detrás de él. Ron se volteó y la miró. Sus ojos celestes miraban hacia el frente, sin observarlo. - ..lo sucio se p u r i f i c a, todo lo bueno..se vuelve malo...  
Y con esta última frase con su dedo índice apuntó hacia el muro de llamas. Ron volteó nuevamente, y , aterrado, miró cómo al otro lado del muro, su mejor amigo, Harry, sonreía.

Harry??- dijo Ron sin poder creerlo. - estás bien Harry?? sabía que podrías salir!!  
Luna caminó hacia el muro y se paró a un metro de él. Harry la miraba ahora serio detrás de éste.  
- No lo entiendes verdad Ron?- dijo Luna. - Lo bueno..se vuelve malo..  
Ron se levantó del suelo. No, no podía ser.  
- qué dices Luna?!  
- La profecía se c u m p l e..  
Adriana llegó y miró la escena.  
- no!- dijo mientras corría hacia el muro. - Harry no!!  
Harry volvió a sonreír.  
- Me vigilabas no es cierto..lo supe siempre..- dijo él.  
- qué profecía?? de qué hablas Luna!- dijo Ron.  
- Ella habla de la profecía. Conoces tan solo una parte de ella...la otra..la otra es oculta.- dijo Adriana.- Es verdad, Dumbledore me mandó a vigilarte.  
Ron corrió hacia Luna y la tomó por el brazo haciéndola voltear.  
- qué sucede?!  
- Ron, la profecía es clara: _"Un niño derrotará al rey oscuro...el niño triunfará sobre el mal. Pero, lo que no saben es que todo lo malo se vuelve bueno, lo sucio se purifica, lo que muere, renace..todo lo puro se ensucia..y todo lo bueno, se vuelve malo"_..Ron, todo lo bueno se vuelve malo! Harry... Harry era bueno.  
Ron miró sin poder creer lo que oía a su mejor amigo.  
- Dumbledore siempre temió que la profecía se cumpliera. Por eso me envió..aún así todos teníamos esperanzas de que no se cumpliera...sin embargo,..ya es tarde..- dijo Adriana.  
- Harry!! q demonios haces?!- dijo Ron.- tú provocaste el incendio?? responde!- dijo Ron.  
- Mis padres murieron, Sirius también. Estoy harto de ver cómo la gente a mi alrededor muere...eso tú jamás lo comprenderás Ron. He pensado tanto, he pensado ya en que no debo sufrir más. No quiero tener que ver cómo los seres que quiero mueren. No más. Fue entonces cuando decidí, que para hacerlo..para no sufrir..hay que no querer..,hay que dejar de amar.. es la única salida para que el dolor no siga. Entonces..crees que yo podría dejar de amar a Ginny?? no, no podría..crees que podrías de jar de preocuparme tú, Hermione, Luna y todos mis amigos?? no, podría dejar de quererlos. Por eso, para dejar de sentir, para deshacerme del dolor, debo eliminarlos...es la única forma de conseguir el poder...  
- poder?? Harry de qué hablas?!  
- tú sabes de lo que hablo Ron!!- gritó Harry. - Sabes lo que es poder?? poder es no tener escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que deseas...y deseo no amar! no querer! no sufrir!! y para hacerlo sé que debo sacar de mi vida a todos los que me preocupan...debo eliminarlos...solo así puedo estar seguro que no sufriré más!!  
- Es Voldemort...su esencia no se ha apartado de este mundo.. _"todo lo que muere, renace"_ él ha renacido..puedo sentir su presencia maligna.- dijo Luna.  
- No eres Harry...él jamás lastimaría a nadie!- dijo Adriana. - ahora lo sé...todo es más claro..Voldemort está en tu cabeza Harry! debes sacarlo!!  
Harry sonrió.  
- Voldemort está muerto. Yo lo maté. Así cómo lo haré con ustedes...- dijo. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes. - gracias..por todo. Pero no quiero volver a sufrir...lo siento.  
- Harry no!! - dijo Ron mientras caía al suelo llorando. - no puede ser!! no puede ser m a l d i t a sea!  
- no es Harry.- dijo Luna. - Voldemort perturba su cabeza...es él...está dentro de su mente _"todo lo puro se ensucia"_

Ron corría detrás de los demás con Ginny en brazos. Aún podía recordar lo sucedido con Harry. Una presión en su pecho parecía no dejarlo respirar cada vez que pensaba en ello. Cómo le diría aquello a Hermione?? cómo se lo diría a Ginny??

Flash Back

Harry se dio la media vuelta y caminó lejos del lugar.  
- no!! Harry no te vayas!! - dijo Adriana. - no dejes que Voldemort, el asesino de tus padres se salga con la suya! tu mente es mucho más fuerte lo sé! él se aprovecha del dolor que has sufrido a lo largo de tu vida y permanece en ti!  
Harry se volteó con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.  
- Nada va a cambiar mi dolor...pero puedo extinguirlo. Debo hacerlo.- dijo, entonces algo pasó. Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras que se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente.  
- Harry!- dijo Adriana.  
- es Harry...- dijo Luna inexpresivamente. - está luchando por volver en sí...

Harry apretaba con fuerza su cabeza mientras que lanzaba gemidos de dolor.  
- no!! - gritó. Su mano se extendió hacia sus amigos mientras que la otra le impedía ayudarlos. - no puedo!!  
Un último grito hizo que Harry volviera a controlarse.  
- No..no debo permitir que vuelva..- dijo él. - el otro Harry no volverá...no debe...  
Con esto corrió lejos del lugar.

end of flash back

Draco corría hacia la salida con Hermione agarrada de la mano. Ambos salieron y sintieron cómo sus pulmones volvían a respirar aire puro y fresco. Vieron entonces a Ron con Ginny entre sus brazos, Luna y Adriana que estaban enfrente de un muro de fuego.  
- Cómo se supone que salgamos con este muro??- dijo Hermione mientras se unía a sus amigos. Observó a Ron que tenía la mirada apagada y fija en el muro. Quiso preguntar qué sucedía, pero entonces Luna habló.  
- De eso me encargó yo.- dijo mientras se sacaba su collar. Lo elevó en el aire hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo, y después a los lados. - Tucrem nazaret sufract!  
Una ráfaga de viento inundó el lugar. Hermione se abrazó de Draco sintiendo que el viento podría llevarla. La potencia de éste hizo que Ron rodara hacia atrás mientras que Adriana clavó su espada en la tierra para sostenerse de ella. Luna era la única que parecía no verse afectada, tenía sus pies bien plantados en la tierra mientras que sus cabellos rubios volaban al compás del viento. Su bata blanca volaba en conjunto mientras que tenía su mano aún levantada con el collar y sus ojos fijos en el muro.

Franco salió protegiéndose del humo con su capa y vio sorprendido la escena. Sabía que su prima era una sacerdotiza, pero jamás la había visto practicar su poder. Solo unas tantas veces había visto a sacerdotisas realizar conjuros y otras cosas más, pero jamás, durante toda su vida, había visto algo semejante.  
Luna levantó más el collar y de éste salió una luz brillante. La rubia parecía estar perdiendo energía.

claro.. pensó Adriana las sacerdotisas para usar sus técnicas más poderosas requieren de mucha energía...pero..si sigue esforzándose así podría lastimarse.

El brazo de Luna temblaba mientras que el collar permanecía estático.  
Franco observaba desde lo lejos. Un torbellino de viento parecía formarse.  
ahora lo entiendo.. pensó. no quiere solo abrir una salida...quiere extinguir por completo el muro de fuego

Luna no daba ni un solo paso atrás a su propósito. La luz incrementaba cada vez más mientras que la rubia se ponía más pálida. Un torbellino inmenso de viento recorrió el muro de fuego con una velocidad impresionante mientras iba apagándolo. Éste se fue a lo largo, recorriendo las llamas que rodeaban la salida de Hogwarts, y una vez que cumplió su cometido, Luna se desvaneció. Adriana corrió para agarrarla, pero Franco la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.  
- No creí que fuera tan fuerte.- dijo el rubio mirando a su prima y levantándola en brazos.  
- Y ahora dónde iremos??- dijo Ron angustiado.  
- A mi casa.- dijo Draco. - allí estaremos bien hasta que sepamos que pasará.  
- a nuestra casa dirás.- dijo Franco. - y mejor vamos rápido, Luna necesita descansar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0**

Y por ahí tardo un poco en publicar, pero este no es el último cap, por lo menos uno más falta seguro…

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Señora

Listo!! Acá les dejo la última parte del Fic…

Bueno, hasta donde llegó MoniK…

Lamento la demora, pero bueno, ya esta completo!!

Disfruten!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**La Venganza de Hermione**** (Parte 2)**

**Capítulo 4**

-Señora!- dijo Greta entrando a la habitación bruscamente.  
Narcisa se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo. Un collar de perlas negras estaba enrollado en sus manos mientras decía palabras incomprensibles a oídos comunes, solo otras sacerdotisas podrían entender aquella lengua tan complicada. El campo de fuerza que creaba para proteger a sus hijos del fuego de Hogwarts de desvaneció ante el llamado de la nana.  
- Señora! los niños!! están aquí!!- dijo Greta con un alivio único en su voz.  
Narcisa esbozó una débil sonrisa en su rostro y dejó caer el collar mientras salía corriendo hacia la sala.

Sí, ya todos conocían del ataque que se había producido en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo mágico estaba al tanto, ya había acudido la orden de Merlín y el Ministerio para encargarse de ello, sin embargo, para cuando llegaron ya fue tarde. Muchos alumnos murieron asfixiados o quemados, y la barrera que impedía la salida ya había sido extinguida. No había más noticias que esas por el momento, por eso, Narcisa no sabía con exactitud si sus hijos estaban fuera de todo peligro, o si era todo lo contrario. La magia negra sirvió mucho en ese momento.

Bajó las escaleras desesperadamente y paró bruscamente en el último escalón cuando vio, ante ella, en su sala, a sus dos hijos, Franco en una esquina y Draco, sentado en un mueble, abrazando a la sangre sucia Granger; en el otro mueble, estaba su sobrina, por la cual aún sentía cierta repugnancia y recelo, el pelirrojo Weasley con su hermana, que parecía estar desmayada y una chica rubia a quien jamás había visto antes con traje samurai.

Narcisa tragó saliva, no esperaba encontrarse con aquello. Los jóvenes estaban llenos de cenizas y sucios. Ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, su pálido rostro no expresaba sensación alguna, no porque no la sintiera, sino porque desde pequeña la habían educado a no utilizar mucho los gestos faciales: podrían ser reveladores.

Draco se levantó y se puso de frente a su madre.  
- Se quedarán, hasta que sepamos qué va a suceder con el colegio.- dijo Draco. - hay suficientes habitaciones en esta mansión, no será problema alojarlos.  
Narcisa seguía en completo silencio. Luna tenía sus ojos celestes fijos en los de ella, mientras que por el contrario, la otra huía a su mirada.  
Volvió a tragar saliva.  
- Es preciso que se queden?- dijo firmemente, mas no severa o imponiéndose; sabía manejar muy bien la mezcla.  
- Sí, lo es. Te molesta?- dijo Draco.  
Franco dejó escapar una risita burlona desde la esquina, bastante sarcástica para el gusto de su hermano.  
- Esa pregunta está de más...les estás trayendo el zoológico a la casa hermanito. Primero, la impura; segundo, los pobretones; tercero, la sobrina desterrada y cuarto, una samurai...qué esperabas de nuestra madre cuando lo único que hace es mirar por encima del hombro a todos tus amigos, pretendiendo ser superior, cuando no se da cuenta que es absolutamente todo lo contrario.  
- cállate!- gritó Narcisa. Sus manos temblaban. Todos guardaron silencio. Ella cerró los ojos, como tratando de salir de aquel lugar, de aquella situación incómoda en la que se había transformado su vida. Los volvió a abrir.  
- Hagan lo que quieran.  
Con esto se dio media vuelta y subió los escalones de la gran escalera de mármol.

Dumbledore permanecía en silencio. La gran oficina de la Orden de Merlín estaba tan solo ocupada por él y por dos profesores sobrevivientes: Minerva McGonagal y Severus Snape. Todos tenían la mirada perdida, como en otro lugar lejano, que seguramente, era mucho mejor que aquel.  
- Hogwarts será clausurado. Los demás colegios están en alerta, pero aún se niegan a cerrar.- dijo Snape. - qué haremos con Potter? siempre dije que lo mejor era encerrarlo, siempre supe que era peligroso..que esto podía desatarse en cualquier momento.  
- shhhh..- dijo Dumbledore. Todos guardaron silencio durante un momento grandioso en el cual parecía todo girar en torno al sabio anciano. - Es el silencio, lo que nos ha llevado a donde estamos ahora. Callarnos y ocultar lo que posiblemente podía pasar, y creer que podríamos controlarlo ha sido nuestro error..  
- qué hacemos entonces?- dijo Minerva a punto de llorar.  
- Entonces empezaremos a romper el silencio. Que se sepa, lo que se tiene que saber, y que lo que no se tenga que saber..se sepa también!...que todos sepan todo, así nos manejaremos. Lo primero, hablar con la señorita Granger..ya va siendo hora que le digamos la verdad.  
Snape volteó bruscamente.  
- de qué serviría que supiera la verdad? no arreglaría nada!- espetó  
- Se equivoca profesor. Ella, sin saberlo inició todo esto, y es la única, capaz de detenerlo.

Adriana dejó su espada y su bola de púas sobre la mesa. Se sentó dejando su cuerpo caer sobre la silla de madera perfectamente tallada. La cocina de los Malfoy tenía en tamaño de su casa. Era maravillosamente grande. Su tamaño era inevitablemente imponente.  
Luna entró al lugar.  
- Ron está tratando de comunicarse con su familia. Por qué no haces lo mismo?- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.  
- para qué? para decirles que fallé en mi primera misión y tal vez la más importante que jamás haya sido encargada a ningún Samurai de mi familia? No, gracias.- dijo Adriana. - además, no pienso llamar porque no necesito ayuda. Tengo que encontrar la forma de revertir esa profecía, tiene que haber alguna manera.  
- Cuando Hermione y Ginny sepan..- dijo Luna con la mirada perdida. - les va a doler.  
- Pero tienen que saberlo, especialmente Hermione.- dijo Adriana.  
Luna fijó sus ojos celestes sombríos sobre ella.  
- por qué especialmente Hermione?  
- Porque según los datos que me dio Dumbledore...Hermione tiene una parte muy importante en el cumplimiento de la profecía. Tiene que ver..con algo importante que se dio el año pasado.  
- el año pasado?- dijo Luna. - qué tiene que ver con Harry y con el incendio?  
En el marco de la puerta una silueta se formó. Las dos chicas miraron y se encontraron con unos ojos marrones.  
- qué pasa con Harry y el incendio?- dijo Hermione.

Nicole estaba sentada bajo un árbol. Respiraba el aire fresco de la madrugada, pronto amanecería. Diego estaba enfrente de ella, lavando sus manos y su rostro de ceniza en el río del bosque prohibido al que se habían internado. Diego fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises de Nicole.  
- estás bien?- preguntó.  
- Sí, qué no es obvio? o de la nada el humo te atrofió el cerebro?- dijo Nicole ácidamente.  
Diego rió.  
- Hace mucho que no te oía hablarme así. Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste el primer día que te vi??  
Nicole lo miró molesta.  
- No estoy de humor para retroceder en el tiempo Diego, pasado, es pasado, ya olvídalo.  
- Me dijiste..- dijo él como si no hubiera prestado atención a lo último que la chica dijo. - _"qué tal si te fijas por dónde andas tarado!" _... aún puedo hasta escuchar el tono de voz con el que lo dijiste.  
Nicole puso una cara de ternura falsa y aplaudió sarcásticamente.  
- que brillante! tienes una memoria inigualable!...qué pretendes con esta estupidez?  
Diego rió.  
- nada..solo recuerdo.  
- Pues lo único que recuerdo es tu skate sobre mí, desde ahí debí saber que ibas a ser una carga.- dijo Nicole mientras se levantaba. - Tengo que encontrar a Adriana.  
- oye, no te irás sin mí.- dijo Diego.  
- Búscate una vida!- dijo Nicole. - por qué no vas donde Luissana! no sé, haz algo productivo! ...cierto! y Luissana??  
- Ella se fue dos días atrás a la casa de su madre, no estuvo en Hogwarts cuando sucedió todo esto.  
- Perfecto, ve entonces con ella, ahora tengo que encontrar a Adriana.  
Nicole caminó hacia la derecha.  
- umm Nicole?  
- qué quieres?!  
- para salir del bosque tienes que ir por el otro lado.- dijo Diego riendo.  
Nicole dejó soltar un respingo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Diego la vio alejarse un poco, luego la siguió. No iba a dejarla irse sola.

Luna y Adriana miraron en silencio a la castaña confundida. Ella esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de cualquiera de las dos chicas, pero ni una sola palabra logró salir de sus labios por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Podía sentirlo, no era ninguna tonta y fácilmente podía deducir por los ojos brillantes de Luna y cómo el labio inferior de Adriana temblaba levemente que ambas ocultaban algo. Sea lo que fuere, ella lo averiguaría.  
- Tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo Luna. – Es algo grave.  
Hermione las miró tratando de descifrar sus miradas. El ambiente de repente se había transformado en uno pesado e incómodo. Se preguntaba qué sería eso que debían decirle con tanta urgencia.  
- Pues, díganmelo.- dijo Hermione.  
- No.- dijo Adriana. – Todo a su tiempo. Será una charla larga, así que mejor nos instalamos todos en la mansión, tomamos un baño, y nos encontramos en la sala para hablar.  
Hermione mordió su labio inferior mientras que con sus ojos marrones inspeccionaba a sus amigas. Ahora no, justamente ahora que ella había escuchado la conversación querían dejarla con la curiosidad. No, iban a hablar e iba a ser en ese instante.  
Justo cuando iba a replicar, en la cocina ingresó Draco tomando la mano de la castaña.  
- Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.- dijo mientras se la llevaba. Entonces se detuvo y regresó dirigiéndose a Luna y Adriana. – Greta les está asignando cuartos a todos ustedes, búsquenla en la sala ella las guiará.

Los dos desaparecieron del lugar.  
- Nunca pensé decir esto, pero Malfoy fue muy oportuno. Y esta vez no hablo sarcásticamente- dijo Luna.

Hermione seguía a Draco por los pasillos de la mansión. Todos estaban cubiertos por mármol negro e imágenes de la familia Malfoy a través de las generaciones. Algunos diablos de estatuas parecían tener vida y observarla. Nunca se imaginó que algún día entraría a la casa de su novio…en realidad, nunca pensó que se enamoraría de "Draco Malfoy". Desde hacía mucho tiempo que nada tenía sentido así que lo único que le quedaba era aceptar lo que la vida le traía, y tratar de comprenderlo lo mejor posible. Draco se volteó un poco para observarla y dedicarle una mirada algo misteriosa.  
Ay Draco Malfoy….quién crees que soy?? Conozco perfectamente cada una de tus miradas, cada uno de tus gestos..y sé que tramas algo pensó la castaña.  
- Tan lejos está la habitación que me vas a asignar?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Un poco.- dijo Draco sin voltear, pero por el tono de su voz ella supo que sonrió al decir esto.

Por fin el rubio se detuvo ante una puerta grande y llena de marcos magistrales. La abrió e hizo un ademán para que la chica entrara.  
- Tú primero.- dijo Hermione dudosa.  
- Eso no sería cortés.- dijo suspicazmente levantando una ceja. – primero son las mujeres no? Al menos eso siempre me han dicho.  
- Y no lo dudes.- dijo la castaña mientras ingresaba.  
La habitación era la más grande que hubiera visto en su vida. Había unas repisas enormes llenas de libros de magia oscura y objetos obviamente sacados de lugares como el Callejón Knocturn. Una gran cama tapizada con sábanas verde oscuro le hizo dar a entender junto con las demás cosas que adornaban el lugar en dónde se encontraba parada. Miró cruzada de brazos al chico que estaba arrimado en el marco de la puerta, esperando su reacción.  
- Se supone que me darías una habitación vacía, no una ocupada.- dijo ella. – y menos la tuya…  
Draco sonrió.  
- Aquí cabemos perfectamente los dos. Para qué otro cuarto?  
Hermione dejó salir un respingo.  
- Mira, por mí estaría bien y sabes cómo soy.- dijo acercándose a él. – Pero, abajo están todos mis amigos, y no me gustaría que supieran que estoy durmiendo en tu cuarto, me entiendes?  
Draco la tomó por la cintura pegándola contra sí y aspirando el aroma de su cuello. Esto hizo que la castaña temblara, al sentir el aliento tibio del chico en su piel.  
- Ellos ya saben de lo nuestro y qué tiene de malo que duermas conmigo?- dijo el rubio como un niño.  
- Sí tiene, por lo menos en lo que respecta a la moral de mis amigos.  
- Y la tuya?  
- Yo no tengo moral.  
Draco rió.  
- La perdí cuando intenté vengarme de ti te acuerdas?- dijo ella.  
- Sí, no me lo recuerdes.

La situación es grave.- dijo en voz alta ante los presentes el Ministro de Magia Fudge. – Hemos hecho absolutamente todo lo que ha estado en nuestras manos, hemos confiado en la palabra del presente Albus Dumbledore, quien aseguró se mantendría a cargo de Potter e impediría que se cumpliera la profecía. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto y los presentes lo saben, lo que está destinado será, y la profecía fue muy clara al decir que el que vencerá al Señor Oscuro su asta tomará y sus pasos seguirá!  
Todos los presentes dentro de la sala de convención intercambiaron palabras entre sí. Se habían reunido los más prestigiosos representantes del mundo mágico en el Ministerio de Seguridad Mágica para discutir el actual problema.  
Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y tomó la palabra.  
- Debo decir que si es verdad que la situación ha salido de control, es necesario alegar, que no estoy de acuerdo con la interpretación de la profecía que le ha dado el señor Fudge. Con todo respeto, la profecía no aclara absolutamente nada. Se trata de frases llenas de doble sentido, y cada uno de nosotros la interpretaremos como mejor nos parezca. Según bases sólidas e investigaciones, puedo asegurar que el señor Potter no se encuentra bajo su voluntad, y está siendo forzado.  
- Forzado?.- dijo Cornelius Fudge. – Mire lo que está diciendo! Nadie puede forzarlo a hacer nada! Voldemort está muerto! Los mortífagos en Azkaban cumplen su condena! El chico está completamente desquiciado y es necesario detenerlo, pues sus poderes son demasiado grandes e incrementan conforme van pasando los años! Todos nosotros hemos sido testigos de los avances de Harry Potter! No es un niño común y la marca en su frente lo muestra a la perfección!  
- No debemos apresurarnos en conjeturas.- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Apresurarnos? Eso es poco comparado con lo que debemos hacer. No sé ustedes, pero con lo que respecta a mí, quiero a la señorita Granger aquí declarando! En éste escritorio! Explicándonos por qué siendo la más inteligente de Hogwarts no se dio cuenta el año pasado de lo que el señor Potter hacía en sus narices!  
- Hermione Granger no sabe nada, y decírselo así, como si nada, podría ser catastrófico.- dijo Dumbledore.  
- Acaso no envió usted al profesor Snape a que le dijera que tenía que irse de Londres en cuanto se graduara? No le dijo que tenía que irse lejos por asuntos de la profecía!  
- Le dijimos, pero no le dimos explicaciones claras…no le dijimos toda la verdad,.- dijo Dumbledore.  
Fudge rió.  
- Por no decir nada es donde estamos ahora.  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron levemente, no se sabría decir si porque la luz de la sala se había reflejado en sus lentes de media luna, o porque sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.  
- Tiene razón. Pero irnos a los extremos no solucionará nada. Me encargaré de esto. La señorita Granger lo sabrá, yo se lo diré.

Narcisa Malfoy llevaba horas acostada en su cama, dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas pálidas sin importarle ya la hinchazón de sus párpados y el tono rojizo que sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir. No se sentía ahí, hacía mucho que simplemente sentía que estaba muerta. Era cierto, respiraba, pero en realidad estaba viva? No, nadie podía entender lo que estaba dentro de ella. Desde hacía cuánto tiempo sus sueños habían sido enterrados?? Y por qué no estuvo en el funeral? No lo comprendía. Se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, tratando de recuperar la imagen de la chica llena de ideales y ambiciones que era antes. Ya no existía más. Ahora lo que el reflejo le devolvía era una mujer acabada, un cadáver.  
Apretó la almohada contra sí sollozando. Lo más triste es que ya no sen tía dolor alguno, exactamente como le sucede a un cuerpo inerte..ya no hay sufrimiento. Entonces por qué lloraba?? Era simplemente porque ver el vacío, el agujero que había dentro de ella era insoportable. Ni siquiera el amor de sus hijos había logrado mantener. Nunca se le había dado bien aquello de poder expresar sus sentimientos, tal vez aquello la había hecho una mala madre. Pero eso no significaba que no los amara, a ambos. Cada gesto de sus rostros, cada mirada fría proveniente de ellos era un puñal enterrado en su insensible pecho. No dejaba de reprocharse el haber permitido que Lucius se llevara a Franco. Gracias a ello había descuidado a Draco, el único hijo que el quedaba. Y ahora qué le quedaba? Tenía dos hijos, uno que era un completo desconocido que la despreciaba, y otro que simplemente era el reflejo de todos sus errores. Miraba a Draco y no reconocía en él al niño que había crecido en su casa…había cambiado demasiado; ahora era feliz. En cuando a Franco, él solo podía recordarle lo vacía que era su vida. En sus ojos grises colgaba una soledad infinita, una muerte eterna. Nunca podía saber lo que cruzaba por su mente, por sus ojos jamás había visto un solo destello. Por lo menos podía tener fe de que Draco sería feliz, de que por lo menos él se libraría de la pesadilla Malfoy. En él depositaba todas sus esperanzas, pues podía ver en el chico una vitalidad enorme, unas ganas de vivir…y todo debía admitirlo, era gracias a la sangre sucia que tenía por novia. Entonces, solo le quedaba darle la bienvenida, porque ella jamás podría estar junto a sus hijos y tener una relación normal de familia, simplemente porque no existía tal; y se sentí terrible por eso, por no haberle podido dar ni siquiera eso a sus hijos.  
- Perdónenme…

Hermione bajó las escaleras después de haberse bañado. Le había tocado volverse a poner la bata blanca (que ya no era blanca después del incendio) ya que no tenía absolutamente nada más. Cuando llegó a la sala todos estaban reunidos allí, al igual que ella, había tomado un baño y parecía más relajados que antes. Pudo notar que el único que faltaba era Franco, sin embargo parecía que a nadie le importaba, porque en cuando ella llegó Adriana habló.  
- Creo que aquí, los únicos que no saben lo sucedido son Draco, Ginny y Hermione. Así que les pido primero que nada, que escuchen atentamente lo que debemos decirles, porque no es fácil de entender, y es duro.  
Ginny tragó saliva y fijó sus ojos en Ron, él miraba al suelo y sus manos estaban aferradas a su pantalón. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello, sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía la impresión de que aquella charla no iba a ser buena.  
Luna se levantó y caminó frente la chimenea. Las luces del fuego reflejaban en su cabello dorado mientras buscaba las palabras precisas, aunque ya la encontraría, siempre lo hacía.  
- Muchas cosas suceden en nuestro alrededor, cosas que no siempre podemos comprender porque están más allá de todo entendimiento. No hablo de cosas sobrenaturales, porque ya de por sí nuestro mundo se podría considerar sobrenatural y espectacularmente lleno de rarezas, me refiero, a algo más profundo, a verdades que solo nuestras almas las pueden intuir.- dijo ella mientras caminaba lentamente por la sala. – Al ser una sacerdotisa, mi conexión con todo lo espiritual es grande, con el alma, con la vida y lo in entendible. Mi fuerza es mi debilidad, y mi debilidad es mi fuerza. Al ser como una radio donde puedo captar cada sensación espiritual que me rodea me hace comprender cosas que tal vez otros no. Por eso deben creerme cuando les digo que, lo que Harry hizo no fue por su propia voluntad.  
Un silencio invadió el lugar, no porque nadie tuviera nada qué decir, más bien, había tanto qué decir, que las palabras no fluían.  
- Qué dices..??- dijo Ginny casi sin voz mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Harry, su solo nombre dentro de aquella conversación le aterraba. ¿Qué había hecho él que fuera tan grave?  
- El incendio se trató de uno provocado. La intensión fue eliminar a todos los que estaban dentro del castillo sin excepciones, no importaba si eran sangres sucias, o limpias, blancos, negros…todos tenían que tener el mismo destino. Ron, Adriana y yo encontramos a Harry detrás del muro de llamas que cercaba Hogwarts, y por lo que él mismo nos dijo..comprobamos que él lo ocasionó.  
- No!!- gritó Hermione levantándose del mueble. – No sabes lo que estás diciendo estás loca! Harry jamás haría algo así lo conozco de casi toda mi vida cómo puedes asegurar algo así?!  
- Hermione era él!- dijo Ron levantándose mientras todos quedaban impresionados ante la actuación del pelirrojo, que durante todo aquel tiempo había permanecido callado. – Yo lo conozco tanto o mejor que tú y lo vi con mis propios ojos! Si no hubiera sido Harry yo lo hubiera sabido! Era su voz, su mismo tono, el mismo modo en que emplea las palabras! Era él! Era Harry.  
- Ron tranquilízate..- dijo Luna. Hermione seguía parada, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ginny había empalidecido, y temblaba toda mientras tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, tal como su hermano lo había hecho hace algunos momentos.

Adriana se levantó.  
- Nos dijo que lo hacía porque había descubierto que todos los seres a quien él amaba terminaban muriendo, porque la vida no era justa y estaba cansado de sufrir. Dijo que tenía que dejar de sufrir, y para ello él mismo se iba a encargar de matar todos los sentimientos que pudiera tener dentro de él..y para ello, tenía que eliminarnos a nosotros.  
- Lo dices como si supieras a la perfección todo este asunto!.- dijo Hermione acusándola. – Tú nunca me pareciste sincera! Dí todo lo que sabes porque estoy segura que Dumbledore te metió a Hogwarts por alguna razón y quiero saberla ya!  
Luna miró a Adriana.  
- Miren, primero que todo deben comprender que estoy aquí solo porque me encargaron vigilar a Harry, y no hice bien mi trabajo. Todo esto es por la profecía, la profecía indicó que esto sucedería.  
- Y Dumbledore lo sabía?.- dijo Draco interviniendo  
- Sí. Pero confiaba que no sucediera. Sin embargo tuvo que tomar sus precauciones y por eso estoy aquí. Harry no está en sus cabales, tenemos la impresión que se trata de Voldemort ejerciendo cierto poder sobre él.  
- Voldemort está muerto!- gritó Hermione. – no puede ser él!  
- No lo podemos comprender ahora..pero te aseguro Hermione, que Harry no era aquel.- dijo Luna. – no lo era.  
Ginny se desplomó del asiento cayendo al suelo. La pelirroja se había desmayado de repente y era lo más normal. Ron la tomó entre sus brazos asegurando que estaría bien, que solo se trataba de una baja de presión.  
- No entiendo!! Qué dice la profecía!! Esa maldita profecía ha estado en mi vida desde estas vacaciones diciéndome qué hacer y qué no!! Quiero saber qué tiene que ver esa profecía con nuestras vidas!  
Y lo sabrás. Pero no somos los indicados para explicarlo.- dijo Adriana. – Recibí una carta de Dumbledore, viene hacia acá. Quiere hablar contigo Hermione.

Franco miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Justo se encontraba en la torre de la mansión y podía observar la niebla que cubría el territorio Malfoy. No había bajado para la conversación que iban a tener todos abajo, él no tenía nada que ver allí y tampoco le interesaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Seguramente ni se habían percatado de su ausencia.  
- Yo no pertenezco allí.- dijo  
Pero era curioso saber, que él no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Aquella, supuestamente su casa…sentía que no encajaba allí. Nada era de él, todo aquello era de su hermano. De cierta forma él tenía razón al decir que había llegado a usurpar todo lo que le pertenecía. Lo que menos quería era eso, había regresado por múltiples razones; primera de todas, conocer a su hermano gemelo. Esperaba ver su reflejo y sentir algo muy diferente a lo que sintió: envidia. Era algo terrible, pues aquel sentimiento jamás había vivido dentro de él. Draco era igual a él, tenía sus mismos ojos, su mismo cabello, misma estatura, igual e idéntica apariencia..y sin embargo, se trataba de un ser totalmente distinto. Era arrogante, orgulloso, temperamental y mantenía esa mirada de superioridad con un brillo especial al que él le llamaba felicidad. Franco Malfoy era otra versión, no se conocía muy bien..era un enigma hasta para sí mismo. Pero sabía que no era arrogante, orgulloso..no a tal extremo, frío y solitario tal vez; feliz?? No.  
Solo aquellos ojos marrones, ese sentimiento que nacía cuando la veía. Estaba mal, lo sabía. Y había comprendido ya que no se trataba de amor lo que sentía hacia ella como lo había llegado a pensar; era envidia. Ver a su hermano tan feliz junto a ella, le hacía preguntarse qué tenía esa chica que le proporcionaba tanta plenitud. Pensó, que tal vez si la tenía, él también sería feliz. Pero aquello había sido una idea tonta. Hipótesis absurda.  
Mejor era pensar qué haría con su vida. No quería seguir allí, nada lo ataba, él era libre. Viajar, sin rumbo alguno…ya lo había considerado. Pero no, aún no, primero tenía que sentir que había terminado lo que tenía que hacer allí. No sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, pero lo sabría cuando lo hubiese finiquitado.  
- Sí, es mejor así..  
Greta abrió la puerta bruscamente.  
- Mi niño, baje por favor…cosas malas suceden en la sala

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía una presión en el pecho y un dolor inexplicable. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermano, y luego a su alrededor; estaba en una habitación, recostada en una cama.  
- Estás bien?- preguntó Ron.  
- No.- dijo la pelirroja con un tono ahogado. – Dónde están todos?  
- Siguen hablando en la sala.  
Ginny se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo que en su cabeza todo daba vueltas y que de alguna u otra forma terminaría vomitando contra su voluntad. Ron la tomó cuando estuvo a punto de caer.  
- Déjame, quiero saberlo todo.- dijo Ginny volviendo a dejar caer lágrimas por sus mejillas recordando el hecho reciente.  
- No es bueno que lo hagas ahora, estás mal.- dijo Ron . – Mira, acuéstate, duerme un poco. Cuando despiertes Luna te explicará todo detalladamente, pero ahora descansa.  
La pelirroja volvió a acostarse, sollozando mientras apretaba la almohada contra sí. Aquella era una horrible pesadilla. La peor de todas, la más cruel.

Quieres agua?- dijo Draco casi susurrándole al oído.  
- No, no quiero nada.- dijo Hermione. Permanecía inmóvil, sentada en el mueble totalmente estática. Las lágrimas corrían sin ninguna clase de expresión facial que las acompañase. Estaba demasiado a b s o r t a en sus propios pensamientos como para poner atención en la preocupación que su novio tenía por ella.

Draco a penas podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar ¿Potter incendiando Hogwarts? Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza. Lo que estaba sucediendo era extraño, y aunque decían que tenía algo que ver con la profecía, de cualquier forma él no lo encontraba sentido. Veía a Hermione agonizar en dolor y confusión, y sentía dentro de él el vacío más grande. No soportaba verla en aquel estado, iba más allá de los límites de lo tolerable. La impotencia, el no poder hacer absolutamente nada para apagar el karma que vivía la castaña lo hacía sentirse inútil por primera vez en su vida.

Se levantó y caminó por la sala. Todos esperaban la llegada de Dumbledore con impaciencia y urgencia. Acercándose a las escaleras vio a su hermano bajar, sus ojos chocaron tal como un reflejo sobre un espejo.  
- Me dicen que las cosas no van bien aquí hermanito, qué tan cierto es eso?- preguntó Franco.  
- No es nada que te importe realmente.- contestó tajantemente.  
Franco dejó salir una risita mientras se acercaba un poco más a él.  
- Sé lo que sientes, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo cambiar el que seamos iguales, el que seamos familia; el que exista. Si piensas que vine a quitarte lo que es tuyo, te equivocas, no vine para esos juegos infantiles a los que estás acostumbrado.

Te crees mejor que yo no es así? Y encima crees que soy i d i o t a. Todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste es tratar de quitarme lo que me pertenece.  
- Draco, lo que nos diferencia es evidente; al criarte bajo la tutela de Lucius, y con todo lo que alguien puede desear al alcance de la mano, estás muy lejos de ser un hombre completo. Lo que eres es un niño, un niño consentido que le molesta que venga alguien a llamar la atención de los demás. Yo no soy así, no soy un niño y las inmadureces no van conmigo. Tal vez no lo comprendas ahora, pero tienes que pasar por muchas cosas para terminar de crecer…  
- No me importa lo que digas.- dijo Draco desafiante. – Tus palabras no tienen sentido para mí, lo único que sé, es que no te conozco, eres solo una copia de lo que soy y una muy mal hecha. Tienes mi misma sangre, y tal vez sea lo único que nos une, lo único que tenemos en común. Por lo demás, no me interesa llegar a conocerte, ni mantener una relación con alguien que no veo desde que tengo cinco años. Haz lo que quieras, pero lejos de mí y de lo que me pertenece. Estamos?

Con esto Draco dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala. Franco se quedó ahí parado, impresionado por la inmadurez y hasta se podría decir, cierta inocencia y rebeldía que rodeaba la frescura digna del alma joven que poseía su hermano. Aún tenía que crecer, era cierto, no sabía nada de la vida. La felicidad en la que había estado viviendo todo el tiempo lo había cegado a la realidad. El mundo real era distinto a esa burbuja. Solo a medida de golpes iba a despertar, y esos golpes vendrían pronto. Lo único que podía desearle era que no cayera desde muy alto, para que el golpe fuera leve.

La puerta se abrió y unas mucamas se abrieron paso dejando ver la figura del ex director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Dumbledore ingresó mientras todos en la sala se había levantado sintiendo el corazón en la boca; había llegado la hora de saberlo todo.  
- Pase por favor.- dijo Adriana mostrándole un sillón. – Siéntense, la charla será larga supongo.  
- Lo será.- dijo él, y sus ojos se fijaron en los marrones de Hermione. – Supongo que ya debe estar enterada de por lo menos un poco de lo que estaba sucediendo, no es así señorita Granger?  
- Sé solo superficialmente.- dijo Hermione. – Quisiera entender muchas cosas, y estoy segura, que solo usted puede aclarar dudas.  
Dumbledore asintió.  
- Pues bien. Desde que la existencia de una profecía fue confirmada y todos se enteraron de ésta, el trabajo de todos era mantener en secreto su contenido, y que solo las personas indicadas la leyeran. Se escogieron a tres personas, solo tres que sabrían lo que ésta decía. Pues, resultó que una de ellas habló, y le dijo a otra persona, quien lo contó a otra, transformándose ya no en un secreto. Aún así se trató de ocultarlo lo mejor posible, simplemente porque si todos supieran lo que la profecía afirma, estaría la sociedad completa en histeria.  
Hermione escuchaba con atención cada palabra, quería entender, no perderse de nada. Solo así podría estar tranquila.  
- Por supuesto..- continuó. – Al yo pertenecer a la Orden de Merlín, necesariamente tuve que saber el contenido de la profecía.  
Todos prestaban sus oídos a la conversación. Adriana tenía la idea de lo que se venía, y esperaba con toda su alma equivocarse; Luna temblaba de pies a cabeza, su corazón latía a mil y sus manos sudaban; Draco agarró la mano de Hermione, dándole apoyo, aunque ella no la sintió. Con tanta presión encima, quién lo haría?  
- Qué es lo que dice esa profecía?? Qué es eso que contiene que es capaz de perturbar de tal forma nuestras vidas?? Qué tiene que ver esa profecía conmigo?? Yo no soy parte de esto nunca lo fui!  
- Se equivoca, señorita Granger. Tiene mucho que ver con usted.- dijo fijando sus ojos celestes en los de ella por medio de sus gafas de media luna. – La profecía aclaraba perfectamente la situación de Voldemort desde un principio, decía que él sería derrotado por un niño, y que su muerte encontraría en él. Desde siempre supimos que de una u otra forma Harry iba a matarlo. La profecía seguía después de éstas afirmaciones, y decía cosas que cambiaron por completo la situación de todos dentro de la Orden y el Ministerio, todo cambió.  
¿Qué era eso que había cambiado todo? ¿ Y qué tenía que ver con ella? Esas preguntas y muchas otras más rondaban la mente de la castaña en esos instantes. Era frustrante no encontrar las respuestas rápidamente.

Señorita, seguramente no comprende muchas cosas sucedidas en este año, entre ellas, la visita del profesor Snape a su casa en las vacaciones. Pero las cosas tienen un sentido lógico, y verídico. La profecía decía que los tiempos oscuros no terminarían, porque de las cenizas del mal volverá el fuego, y será por medio del que venció al mal. Hablaba por supuesto de Harry. Las cosas se dieron, pero no como todos creen.  
- Entonces cómo se dieron?- dijo Draco.  
- Cuando Harry derrotó a Voldemort, antes de hacerlo hubo un intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones. En una de ellas, Voldemort pronunció palabras en un idioma antiguo mágico de los tiempos de la inquisición. Creí reconocer el hechizo, por eso investigué durante mucho tiempo, meses, hasta encontrar la respuesta. Antes de morir, Voldemort conjuró a Harry, e hizo un intercambio de almas. Se trata de un fuerte hechizo sacerdotal..para realizarlo, se necesita de un alto poder espiritual.- dijo Dumbledore fijando sus ojos en Luna. – Y para hacerlo utilizó el alma de tu madre.

- Mamá?- dijo Luna sin comprender nada. - …cómo??  
- Por medio de unos hechizos puedes retener el alma de una sacerdotisa y mantenerla purificada, que fue lo que hizo Voldemort, y a partir de eso, supe que lo que pretendía era poseer el cuerpo de Harry. El cuerpo de Voldemort ha muerto, pero su esencia sigue aquí, y es lo que perturba la mente de Harry.  
- Entonces no lo hizo por sí mismo verdad? Fue Voldemort.- dijo Hermione.  
- Así es.- dijo Dumbledore. – Lamentablemente no es eso lo que los de la orden y el Ministerio de Seguridad quieren creer. Ellos se empeñan en pensar que se trata de Harry, y de nadie más. Están cerrados a otras teorías. Y lo están porque desde un principio es difícil pensar que un chico de 17 años pueda haber acabado con el brujo más grande de la historia. Solo siendo tan oscuro como él, podría haberlo hecho. Es así como sus mentes retrógradas piensan. Pero todos sabemos aquí, que si Harry es un gran mago, es porque es un ser especial.  
- Pero..qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?? Por qué me pidieron que en cuanto me graduara me fuera de Londres por asuntos de la profecía??

Draco se sorprendió y soltó la mano de la castaña ¿Irse de Londres? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué él no lo sabía?  
- La profecía la incluye señorita Granger.- dijo Dumbledore. – En ella aclara firmemente que Voldemort la usó para llegar a sus fines con Harry, y sigue siendo parte importante de la profecía. Escúcheme, porque tal vez esto vaya a ser muy fuerte para usted, pero es necesario que lo sepa de una vez. El año pasado, usted decidió tomar cierta venganza contra el señor Malfoy. La profecía lo advertía, no directamente pero lo deduje rápidamente. Voldemort necesitaba tres esencias para llevar a cabo su hechizo de posesión: la primera era la esencia pura, en este caso fue el alma de una sacerdotisa poderosa; la segunda, la sucia, esa fue fácil de conseguir, usó la Peter. Ahora que lo pienso, desde un comienzo tal vez por eso permitió que él se le uniera; y la tercera, ésta fue la que más trabajo le costó, tenía que ser la esencia consistente del rencor, odio y a la vez, contener algún sentimiento bueno. La pregunta para él fue, ¿dónde consigo algo que contenga un esencia llega de rencor, odio y un sentimiento contrario a todo lo anterior? Aquello era casi imposible, ¿dónde encontraría una que fuera fuerte y consistente? Y entonces usted fue perfecta para sus planes.  
Hermione comenzaba a comprender, y sentía que el dolor incrementaba cada vez más dentro de su pecho, adormeciendo cada uno de sus sentidos, atontándola un poco.  
- La venganza que había planeado durante años, el rencor y el odio que albergaba en su corazón más, el sentimiento de amistad y lealtad tan grande que profesaba por el señor Potter y Weasly era la esencia que él tanto necesitaba. Logró ingeniarse para extraer esa esencia de usted, y tal vez por eso algunas veces debió sentirse débil y hasta desmayos pudo producir.  
Hermione recordó que hubo una época en la que se desmayaba y tenía dolores fuertes en la cabeza. Todo se lo atribuían al golpe que se había dado al caer por las escaleras, o mejor dicho, cuando Pansy a empujó. Pero aquello era casi imposible, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo después y con las medicinas se había recuperado. La excusa de la caída había sido perfecta, y hasta creíble ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?  
- Desde ese entonces, todo fue fácil para Voldemort. El hecho es que, la profecía dice que, para poder eliminar el hechizo que está controlando a Harry, es necesario eliminar las esencias utilizadas, cada una de ellas. Necesitábamos que estuvieras lejos de Londres en cuanto terminara el colegio, ya que al no estar lejos de Harry, la esencia no actuaría. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya a actuado, se vaya señorita Granger, nada cambiaría. Ahora hay que eliminar las esencias, si queremos que el señor Potter vuelva a la normalidad.

Nicole desde hacía tiempo había llegado a una calle mágica. Octeabon avenue no era un lugar conocido para ella así que realmente la confusión la embargó rápidamente. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y sedienta. Las cosas no parecían estar saliendo como ella quería. Varios magos con ropas bastante viejas y roídas caminaban por la estrecha calle. Aquella parecía una mini-ciudad bastante parecida al pueblo de Hogsmade, pero en condiciones muchos menos higiénicas. Tal vez se encontraba en los suburbios o algo por el estilo.  
- Ya te rendiste?- dijo Diego detrás de ella arrimado a una pared grafiteada.  
- No, y no creas que no sé que me has estado siguiendo.- dijo Nicole molesta mientras se sentaba en la sucia vereda. La verdad ya poco le importaba en dónde se arrimaba o qué tocaba; más sucia de lo que estaba no iba a conseguir estar.  
Diego caminó y se sentó a su lado.  
- Tal vez si te dejaras ayudar…por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?  
- No necesito tu ayuda Diego, lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz.  
- No necesitas mi ayuda? Nicole, no tienes dinero, no sabes en dónde estás parada ni cómo llegar a algún lugar conocido; dices que quieres encontrar a Adriana, pero no sabes siquiera si escapó con vida del incendio.  
- Está con vida!- gritó Nicole. – Ella es..especial…pero tú no lo comprenderías.  
Diego dejó salir un respingo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad. Nicole no quiso verlos por mucho tiempo, porque terminaría ablandándose; ella lo sabía.  
- Ya, como tú dices, Adriana están con vida. ¿Acaso sabes dónde está?  
Nicole permaneció en silencio.  
- Mira, si tanto te molesta estar a mi lado, déjame ayudarte, al menos acercarte a tu casa y me iré. Podrás hacer lo que quieras después de eso.  
Nicole suspiró y fijó sus ojos grises en los de él. No tenía otra opción, odiaba que él tuviera la razón. Se levantó de la vereda e inútilmente, tal vez solo por costumbre, sacudió su túnica llena de cenizas y manchas.  
- Está bien, lo que digas.

Hermione abrió los ojos sintiendo los párpados sumamente pesados. La comodidad de una cama embargó su cuerpo aliviando un poco el dolor que comenzó a recorrerla. La conversación con Dumbledore retornó a su mente permitiendo que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. La castaña se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras sollozaba desesperadamente moviéndose en la cama queriendo no otra cosa más que morirse. Pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Ron y Luna. La rubia se montó en la cama y con sus tiernas y blancas manos acarició la cabeza de la chica, quien parecía haber entrado en histeria.  
Ron quiso decir algo, pero Luna con un gesto lo calló mientras seguía repitiendo tiernas caricias en la cabeza de Hermione. Lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos del pelirrojo; nunca, en toda su vida, había visto sufrir tanto a su mejor amiga. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor lo estaba matando. Trató de contener las lágrimas, no quería dejarse abatir ahora.

Luna se inclinó y se recostó al lado de la castaña, repitiendo las caricias hasta que el llanto comenzó a disminuir. Una tranquilidad invadió el pecho de la castaña, haciéndose un espacio entre la angustia que sentía. Luna susurró lentamente:  
- Todo estará bien.

Draco llevaba tiempo sentado en aquella silla. Sus ojos grises estaban fijados en la mesa que se encontraba frente a él sin ningún objeto en especial. Dumbledore tomó asiento finalmente, después de haber cerrado la puerta de la biblioteca.  
- Cómo está la señorita Granger?  
- Mal.- dijo Draco. Su voz fue seca, fría, lejana. Nunca había tenido buenas relaciones con el director de Hogwarts, y ahora menos, cuando su visita lo único que había provocado era perturbar la cabeza de la persona más importante para él.  
- Es lógico.- dijo Dumbledore. – Las cosas que están sucediendo lo ameritan.- se aclaró la garganta y continuó. – No me he ido aún de su casa, porque cosas quedaron inconclusas en la conversación de anoche. No proseguí debido al estado en que se encontraba la señorita Granger, y aún creo que no puedo decirle lo que me resta. Lamentablemente tengo que irme, la situación dentro de los Ministerios y la Orden es catastrófica. Es por eso, que prefiero hablar con usted, y que se lo haga saber a la señorita cuando crea sea el momento oportuno.  
Draco fijó sus ojos grises en él. Ningún pensamiento corrió por su cabeza en aquel instante, lo único que hizo fue poner todos sus sentidos en las palabras del ex director.  
- Hay que parar al señor Potter.- dijo Dumbledore tocando el tema sin más introducciones que no venían ya al caso. – Lo que él es capaz de hacer, sus alcances, todo, podrían ser más que el fin de lo que consideramos el mundo mágico.  
- Qué tiene que ver con Hermione el parar a Potter o no?- dijo Draco molesto.- Ella ya ha tenido suficiente  
- Tiene, señor Malfoy, y mucho que ver. Las esencias deben ser destruidas. En estos momentos todo lo que sabemos el señor Potter es que va en busca de la varita de Voldemort, y cuando la tenga, todo estará perdido.  
- La varita…pero..dónde está?? Creí que había sido destruida cuando él murió  
- No. Fue imposible destruirla así que la Orden la escondió en Zion, el mundo de hierro. Está sumamente lejos, en los extremos del mundo mágico. Para llegar allí hay que cruzar bosques, mundos, demasiados obstáculos y por lo que sabemos el señor Potter va bastante adelantado. Por el momento, hay que evitar que tome esa varita.  
Draco se levantó de su asiento bruscamente. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los azules del anciano.  
- Y las esencias? Cómo pretende destruir la de Hermione..  
Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio mientras una niebla parecía opacar su rostro. Aquella expresión fue suficiente como para helar la sangre del chico.  
- No tiene que decir más.- dijo el rubio resignado. – Ya me lo imaginaba.

Nicole tomó desesperadamente la cerveza de mantequilla que Diego le había comprado. Llegar a Hogsmade había resultado más fácil de lo que se había imaginado. Por suerte, el chico había tenido algo de dinero en sus bolsillos.  
La chica dejó que la brisa corriera por su rostro naturalmente. Una paz comenzó a inundarla y hasta la hizo sonreír un poco.  
- Hace mucho que no te veía reír.- dijo Diego sonriendo.  
Nicole ni dijo nada. Lo ignoró por completo mientras jugaba con unos papeles que habían sobre la mesa. Casi nadie estaba en el lugar, a penas un hombre barbudo en la esquina, y una mujer con un sombrero gigante en la mesa del frente.  
- Qué…?- dijo Nicole cuando por el cristal de la vitrina vio que todas las tiendas del frente comenzaban a cerrar. – Pero si son las 10 de la mañana??  
- Es extraño..- dijo Diego.  
- No no lo es.- dijo el hombre barbudo que se encontraba en la esquina. – Todas las tiendas de Hogsmade están siendo cerradas. Al igual que los trenes así que si quieren salir del pueblo les aconsejo que lo hagan ahora.  
- Por qué?- dijo Nicole.  
- En qué mundo vives muchachita?- dijo la señora del frente. – Harry Potter! Qué no ves que el mundo mágico está en alerta permanente??  
- Harry?? Qué tiene que ver..  
- Harry Potter se descubrió al mundo como es en realidad, la misma cosa que el que no debe ser nombrado. Y todo este tiempo nosotros elogiándolo! Agradeciéndole! Por favor! Debimos saber que un niño con tantos poderes era imposible al menos que la maldad corriera por su sangre.  
- Métase una mantecota en la boca antes de hablar mal de Harry!- gritó Nicole levantándose. – Vámonos ya!  
Los dos chicos salieron del lugar. Diego observó cómo la indignación se reflejaba en el rostro de la morena. Sin embargo sabia que ella pensaba en aquel momento lo mismo que él: Qué razones habrían tenido para afirmar tal cosa?? Era obvio que el mundo mágico estaba en pánico, pero tendría aquello que ver con Harry? Qué estaba sucediendo??  
Hubiera querido tener aquellas respuestas.

Draco subió las escaleras de la mansión y caminó por los pasillos con una expresión totalmente nueva en su rostro. Era como si alguien muy cercano hubiera muerto, era ese rostro de resignación ante lo inevitable. Ojalá la conversación con Dumbledore no se hubiera extendido tanto, ojala no hubiera obtenido la respuesta que él mismo había exigido. Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión..y nunca había sido bueno para ellas.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Hermione y abrió la puerta, la escena lo impactó. Luna y Ron estaban parados tratando de detener a la castaña mientras ésta, totalmente desesperada se colocaba una túnica encima. la confusión del rubio era tan grande para aquellos instantes que no pudo hacer nada más que observar detenidamente lo que lo rodeaba. La túnica era negra y brillante, la que utilizaba su padre cuando vivía y era mortío. Seguramente la había tomado de algún closet o cajón. Los ojos marrones de la castaña se fijaron en los grises de Draco mientras empuñaba su varita firmemente.  
- Escuché la conversación que tuviste con Dumbledore.

La sangre de Draco se heló por unos segundos en los que creyó todo estaría perdido. Ni una sola palabra pudo salir de su boca. La castaña seguía mirándolo fijamente, su intensión no era romper el contacto visual.  
- Hasta dónde escuchaste?- dijo Draco.  
- Lo suficiente como para saber que Harry va por la varita de Voldemort.- dijo Hermione. Un alivio invadió el pecho del rubio. – Y pienso ir a detenerlo.  
- Qué?!- dijo Ron. – Hermione estás demente. Es demasiado peligroso. Dumbledore jamás lo permitiría.  
- Quien dijo que le iba a pedir permiso?- dijo la castaña. – No lo comprendes Ron? No van a buscarlo para salvarlo. Tanto la Orden como el Ministerio tienen ordenes de matarlo y lo sé porque acabo de leer el periódico que Greta dejó sobre la mesa!  
Draco odió a Greta en ese preciso instante.  
- Matarlo?- dijo Ron mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
- Tenemos que impedirlo Ron! Si lo buscamos, lo traemos donde Dumbledore y sin lastimarlo buscamos la forma de destruir las esencias para que vuelva a la normalidad!  
- Estás loca Hermione!- dijo Draco. – Las posibilidades de que salgamos vivos del viaje son nulas!  
- No me importa! Prefiero morir en el intento antes de dejar todo en manos de los ineptos del ministerio o de la orden. No lo voy a permitir!  
- Yo tampoco.- dijo Ron. – Estoy contigo.  
El inesperado cambio de opinión del pelirrojo provocó un silencio en la habitación. Draco miró desesperado a su prima en busca de apoyo, pero lo que recibió fue algo muy lejano a aquello.  
- Yo iré también. – dijo la rubia. – Es lo mejor. Nosotros somos sus amigos, y debemos ser los que lo saquemos de todo esto.

Antes que Hermione pudiera agradecer el repentino apoyo de sus amigos, Adriana entró a la habitación con un papel viejo entre sus manos. Draco seguía callado, las palabras parecían haberse quedado atoradas en su garganta.  
- Aquí está lo que me pediste, el mapa para llegar a Zion.- dijo ella. – Yo lo sé de memoria, los guiaré fácilmente. Esta es mi oportunidad para reivindicar mi misión. Iremos en busca de Harry y lo traeremos sano y salvo.  
Hermione sonrió y luego miró a Draco, quien no le sostuvo la mirada ni dos segundos.  
- No lo entiendes Hermione, y nunca lo podrás entender.- dijo el rubio mientras bruscamente salía del lugar.

Nicole corrió por el jardín a los brazos de Nani, la mucama que la había cuidado desde siempre. Diego permaneció a una distancia razonable, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ella ya le había platicado mucho sobre Nani, incluso más que de sus propios padres.  
El chico observó la gran mansión que se encontraba frente a él, definitivamente se trataba de una gran construcción. La fauna que la envolvía le daba un ambiente natural. Muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería la casa de Nicole cuando aún eran novios. Resultaba algo curioso que justamente ahora, cuando ya no eran ni siquiera amigos, la pudiera conocer.  
- Mi niña! No sabe cómo hemos estado aquí!- dijo Nani. – Su padre fue a Hogwarts, o lo que queda de él. Quería ir a ver si tu cadáver estaba entre los demás. Pensábamos que habías muerto! Ya había llamado al hospital y revisamos la lista de heridos y no figurabas dentro…  
Nicole había dejado de sonreír para entonces. Había caído en cuenta que estaba nuevamente en su casa. No le gustaba la estadía allí. Todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a Natalia, su hermana. Además, había otro pequeño detalle que siempre lograba deprimirla…  
- ¿Y mamá?- preguntó.  
Nani suspiró y sus arrugas parecieron hacerse más notorias en aquel preciso instante.  
- Igual mi niña.- dijo ella finalmente. – Está en el cuarto de su hermana como siempre. No habla, no escucha a nadie. Lo único nuevo es que ha empezado a cantar.  
- ¿Cantar?- dijo Nicole mientras una sonrisa triste se asomaba en su rostro. – Solía cantarnos cuando éramos pequeñas…tenía una voz maravillosa.  
Diego sabía que la vida de Nicole era difícil, pero jamás había presenciado el ambiente que rodeaba aquella tristeza. Ahora podía saberlo, ahora conocía la profundidad de su dolor.  
- Canta la canción de cuna que les cantaba antes de dormir.- dijo Nani. – Lo hace mientras observa al foto de su hermana. No quiere soltarla. Quisiera que despertara de ese ensueño que parece no tener fin..  
- Y que vuelva a ser la misma de antes…..- completó Nicole. – Tal parece, que no solo perdí a mi hermana…sino a toda mi familia..  
Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y Diego nunca tuvo más ganas de abrazarla, protegerla. Hubiera dado todo por tener el poder de aliviar ese dolor. Conocía la fortaleza de Nicole, sabía que era una mujer fuerte. A pesar de todas las desgracias que rondaban su vida, siempre estaba sonriendo, sacando al exterior esa energía que la caracterizaba. Nadie sospecharía que dentro de ella había un agujero enorme e irreparable, una herida que jamás cicatrizaría.  
- No diga eso mi niña! – dijo Nani. – Siempre hay cosas buenas, y cosas malas. Las buenas se las guarda en el corazón para siempre.  
- Yo ya no tengo nada qué guardar..- dijo Nicole.  
- Mejor entremos. Mire no más cómo está! Se nota que no ha comido y tiene que tomar un baño!  
Nicole se volteó y miró a Diego.  
- Entra, tienes que comer también.- le dijo.  
- No, está bien. Mi casa no queda lejos.- dijo él.  
- Lo sé, pero supongo que me dejarás hacer eso por ti después de que me ayudaste a llegar a casa.- dijo Nicole obstinada. – No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.  
Diego sonrió, no podía negarse ante aquellos ojos grises.

Las ruinas de Hogwarts espantaban a cualquiera que pusiera el pie dentro de ellas. Ambulancias volátiles rondaban el lugar llevando cadáveres y heridos que aún encontraban entre las pilas de cemento. Magos y brujas caminaban por el lugar, y la prensa no parecía cansarse de rondar por donde no debía.  
Todos sufrían al llegar y ver las ruinas, de lo que algún día fue el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería. Los fantasmas que residían en él volaban por encima de lo destruido, sollozando. Los padres de familia que llegaban cada segundo, con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo entre los heridos, y se retiraban sintiendo que sus vidas ya no tenían sentido al encontrar el cadáver cercenado de sus seres queridos. Todos sufrían, pero nadie más que Albus Dumbledore, quien sentía el dolor de cada uno de los alumnos que habían fallecido más el del colegio en el que tanta dedicación había puesto, y se había convertido en su hogar. Y ahí simplemente no terminaba su agonía, pues el saber que Harry estaba en peligro, y que precisamente él ponía en peligro a los demás solo producía en él el más insoportable de los dolores.  
- Quiero a mi hijo!! Ni niño no!! No está muerto no!!- gritaba una madre mientras su marido la contenía en su ataque de histeria, llorando por la pérdida. – No es cierto ese no es mi hijo!! No!!  
El señor lloraba conteniendo a su esposa, y miraba impactado el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Parecía tratar de buscar algo, aunque fuera insignificante, algo en ese pedazo de carne en estado de descomposición que le recordara a su hijo. No lo encontraba.  
Entonces susurró con rabia.  
- Me encargaré yo mismo…yo mismo…de que ese Harry Potter pague…pagará! Pagará!!..él tiene que pagar..- y se derrumbó en el suelo.  
Dumbledore pasó tratando de no observar la escena. Era lo mismo todos los días, cuando padres encontraban a sus hijos muertos, cercenados. Había acabado de despachar a los Granger, asegurándoles que su hija estaba bien en la mansión Malfoy. Había resultado más difícil de lo que había pensado hacerles entender la situación. Les explicó todo lo que había sucedido, y el por qué era mejor que no buscaran a su hija en ese momento.  
- Somos sus padres!- dijo la señora Granger llorando.- Yo quiero a mi hija!  
- Comprenda, que lo que sucede es grave. Podría ser peligroso para ella en estos momentos dejar el mundo mágico. Por lo menos aquí la observamos y podemos protegerla…fuera, sería demasiado arriesgado.  
Los Granger había terminado por entender, pero no se habían resignado. Sentían, y con justas razones, que su hija estaba en peligro de muerte, y querían tenerla junto a ellos. Dumbledore los vio alejarse horas atrás acompañados de Hagrid, quien se ofreció a regresarlos al mundo muggle.  
Fue en ese momento cuando divisó al Señor Lafountein caminar entre los cadáveres. Su rostro estaba nublado, sus ojos azules eléctricos parecían no transmitir nada y su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás dejaba ver su frente blanca de porcelana.  
- No, ella no es.- dijo él al mirar el cuerpo de una chica.  
- Y no es ninguna.- dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia él. – Su hija escapó, acabó de llegar un llamado desde su casa, ella está allá. Vive.  
Dentro de los ojos azules como mar muerto del señor Lafountein, pareció brillar una luz fugazmente, lo suficiente como para decir que algún sentimiento había cruzado por él al saber que su hija menor aún estaba con vida.

Mejor guardar estos.- dijo Adriana metiendo en el bolso las cadenas, cuerdas, bolas de hierro con púas y entre otras más herramientas. – Nunca se sabe si las vamos a necesitar.  
- Ya anoté el hechizo para aparecer comida.- dijo Ron. – Hermione, seguro podrás hacerlo tú.  
La castaña asintió mientras terminaba de colocarse la túnica. La había encontrado en uno de los closet, sabía que era la que usaban los mortífagos y por el tamaño, había pertenecido obviamente a Lucius Malfoy. Debajo de la túnica lo único qu tenía era su larga bata blanca, con la cual había salido de Hogwarts el día del incendio.  
Luna alistaba en un bolso pequeño algunas cosas silenciosamente. Tomó su collar con ambas manos y dijo unas palabras en otro idioma, nadie pudo comprender pero todos sintieron el poder rondar por el lugar..y se sintió paz.

Ginny estaba sentada en el mueble, observando como todos se movían de un lado a otro sin decir nada. Su mirada se había fijado en un punto dentro del vacío inexistente que había en la habitación. Su respiración era tranquila, constante. Sintió cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado.  
Luna retiró un poco el cabello rojo de su frente para poder observar mejor a la chica. Sus ojos celestes penetraron los miel de la pelirroja mientras su piel blanca y suave se daba ese aspecto angelical que solo las Sacerdotisas podían tener.  
- Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.- dijo Luna.  
- Tenemos que irnos antes de que papá y mamá vengan por nosotros.- dijo Ginny. – Para entonces sería demasiado tarde.  
- Lo sé.  
Luna acarició tiernamente la cabeza de Ginny y se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído..  
- Harry te ama, aún vive él dentro de su cuerpo…confía en que lo recuperaremos.

Franco estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación como la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía. Podía notar que había mucho movimiento en la casa, sabía que estaban tramando algo, pero no quería meterse en lo que no le importaba. Prefería seguir inmerso en la profundidad de su soledad, y pensar, pensar ¿Acaso había algo más?  
Sus ojos grises sin vida miraron por los cristales de la ventana cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a su hermano, tal vez el único ser que era capaz de perturbarlo notablemente.  
Draco se quedó unos metros lejos de él, mirando su reflejo unos instantes más. Franco trató de descubrir lo que él quería, pues sino no lo hubiera buscado.  
- Necesito que me hagas un favor.- dijo Draco.  
Franco se levantó.  
- Eso depende de lo que quieres que yo haga por ti.  
- No es por mí.- dijo el rubio. Franco notó la agonía en la mirada de su hermano y aquello fue como un golpe en el estómago para él. Jamás lo había visto así.  
- Entonces?  
- Es por ella..

Hermione tomó agua humedeciendo sus labios ligeramente. Las cosas en su vida nunca habían estado tan difíciles como ahora ¿Harry poseído? Y ella teniendo parte de la culpa. Todo por haber pasado por una etapa vengativa el año pasado. Si no hubiera decidido vengarse de Draco las cosas serían diferentes…muy diferentes.  
- Ginny, debes comer un poco. Vamos a hacer un largo viaje es necesario que te alimentes.- dijo Adriana.  
- No tengo hambre.- dijo Ginny. Seguía con la mirada perdida. Ya casi no hablaba. Parecía estar en otro mundo.  
Ron dejó una carta sobre la chimenea y se volteó ante sus amigos.  
- Listo. Ya podemos irnos.  
Por las escaleras de la gran mansión bajó Draco. Tenía una túnica idéntica a la de Hermione, sin embargo ésta parecía ser de su exacto tamaño. La castaña se levantó del mueble y miró fijamente al rubio, quien le dirigió una sonrisa.  
- No pensaste que te dejaría sola o sí?- dijo él. Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; ahora él era todo lo que le quedaba.  
Ron asintió y tomó las cosas de Luna para que ella no tuviera tanta carga sobre sus hombros. Miró a los presentes de la sala.  
- Ya es hora.

Diego reía ante los cuentos de Nani cuando Nicole era una niña. Ya habían estado hablando horas en la sala confortable de la familia Lafountein. El chico se había enterado de algunas anécdotas jamás imaginadas. Ahora podía decir que sabía la historia completa de Nicole.

- Ya basta Nani!!- gritó Nicole. – No tienes que contar las cosas vergonzosas sabes?  
- Pero si eras un ángel!- dijo Nani mirándola con ojos llenos de amor y ternura.

Un sollozo repentino hizo que todos miraran hacia arriba. Diego supo inmediatamente que se trataba de la única persona que estaba en la casa a parte de ellos.  
- Iré a ver a mamá.- dijo Nicole levantándose y subiendo las escaleras.

Diego observó cómo Nani la siguió y él decidió hacerlo también.  
- Mi niña! No es bueno que la vea en ese estado usted sabe cómo se pone!  
- Quiero verla! Hace meses que no la visito.- dijo la morena cruzando pasillos hasta parar en una puerta blanca.  
Su respiración se agitó y sintió cómo la sangre de sus venas dejó de correr de repente. Pálida, temblorosa abrió la puerta lentamente. El espectáculo que vio fue inusual.  
Diego jamás había visto un lugar como aquel. Era una habitación completamente forrada en fotografías de una chica sumamente hermosa. Bellísima. Era Natalia.  
Trofeos de motocross brillaban sobre las estanterías y algunas cosas se mantenían desordenadas. En una esquina, una señora de cabello rubio y ojos grises como los de Nicole se mecía en una mecedora. Apretaba contra su pecho un porta retrato del cual se aferraba con la mirada perdida. Los ojos de Nicole se nublaron y humedecieron, asomando algunas lágrimas que estaban por caer.

La señora no se movía más que para mecerse. Tarareaba una canción de cuna sin poder observar ni notar la presencia de la única hija que le quedaba, y de la cual se había desentendido por completo.  
Nicole contuvo el llanto y esbozó una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su madre. Se arrodilló en el suelo y fijó tiernamente sus ojos en ella. Tal vez hubiera pensado que con una mirada llena de amor podría llegar a derretir la locura que parecía haber opacado la vida de su madre. La muerte de Natalia había sido demasiado para soportar.  
- Mami? Soy yo..Nicole.- dijo la chica mientras unas lágrimas corrían involuntariamente por su rostro.  
La señora fijó sus ojos en ella, y una débil sonrisa se asomó en su rostro demacrado.  
- Nicole…sí. Dile a tu hermana que la he estado esperando..y no viene.- dijo ella sonriendo. Nicole cerró los ojos mientras sollozaba. – Mira cómo ha dejado el cuarto! Nani no puede arreglar todo siempre…se quedará así hasta que ella venga y ponga las cosas en su lugar. Siempre ha sido una desordenada..mi linda niña..  
Apretó aún con más fuerza el retrato, como si quisiera fusionarse a él.  
- Vámonos mi niña, no te tortures más.- dijo Nani. – Nunca volverá a ser la misma.

Draco se escondió junto con los demás detrás de unas enormes cajas selladas. El barco de la aduana mágica iba a zarpar a las 12 en punto. La oscuridad de la noche era lo único que estaba de su lado. El rubio miró a los demás y se dispuso a hablar.  
- Nuestra única oportunidad de llegar a las tierras mágicas del oeste es por medio de ese barco. Tenemos que entrar sin que nos vean, como ilegales.- dijo él.  
- Sí, el barco nos dejará en las tierras de Nagat, de ahí en adelante podremos seguir solos.- dijo Adriana mirando el mapa. – Ahora, la pregunta es cómo entrar sin que nos vean.  
- Para eso estoy yo no es así?- dijo Hermione sacando su varita. – Sé un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero solo funciona por cinco minutos. Debemos entrar y encontrar un escondite antes de que los minutos terminen o estaremos perdidos.  
Todos asintieron y se prepararon para el conjuro de la castaña. Hermione respiro profundamente y sintió la magia fluir por sus poros mientras pronunciaba el hechizo. Lo siguiente fue extraño.  
Todos sintieron como algo eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo, lo que les avisó que estaba funcionando. Cuando la sensación se detuvo todos abrieron los ojos, y no encontraron a nadie frente a ellos; o por lo menos no podía ver a nadie.  
- Están ahí?- dijo Luna.  
- Sí.- dijo Ginny.  
- Aquí.- dijo Ron.  
- Esto es extraño.- dijo Adriana.  
- Funcionó!- dijo Hermione confirmando su presencia.  
- Síganme.- dijo Draco.  
- Cómo te seguimos si no podemos verte!- dijo Adriana.  
- Buen punto, pues todos entren por la borda y traten de no hacer ruido.- dijo Draco y todos comenzaron a moverse.

-Shhh.- dijo Draco. – mientras menos ruido hagan mejor.  
Todos se habían ocultado en lo que parecía la bodega de la gran embarcación. Estaba oscuro, y solo podían ver gracias a una pequeña ventana que dejaba penetrar los rayos lunares.  
Hermione suspiró.  
- Ya puedo verte Herm..- dijo Adriana. – Parece que el hechizo se desvaneció.  
- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar.- dijo Luna. – Llegaremos al amanecer, y tenemos que estar descansados.  
- Es cierto.- dijo Ron.

Ginny, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se hizo a una esquina y se acomodó para dormir aislada. Aún parecía esperar despertar de la terrible pesadilla en la que estaba envuelta. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Tenía que esta soñando.  
por favor quiero despertar.. pensó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
No, aquello no funcionaría.

- Ven.- dijo Draco a la castaña mientras se sacaba la túnica. Hermione se recostó en el pecho del chico, acomodándose para pasar la noche más incómoda de toda su vida. El rubio colocó su túnica sobre ella para protegerla del frío.  
- Te vas a congelar.- dijo la castaña.  
- No me pasará nada, aquí la débil eres tú.- dijo el rubio mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le transmitía ese sentimiento de protección que ahora tanto necesitaba.

Adriana se sentó junto a la ventana. No pensaba dormir, ella se quedaría a vigilar. Era su deber, su misión; de alguna manera tenía que compensar el no haber actuado y detenido que la profecía se cumpliera. Por un instante creyó ver una sombra rondando, pero pronto descubrió que solo había sido producto de su mente cansada.

Narcisa estaba acostada en su cama. Desde que sus hijos y sus amigos habían llegado a la mansión, ella no había tenido cara para salir de su cuarto ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando lo único que recibía era miradas de reproche y odio? Ella ya no era aceptada ni por lo único que le quedaba en la vida: sus dos hijos. Al menos tenía el consuelo, de que ellos habían crecido lejos de ella, y así eran mucho mejores seres humanos. Ni la influencia de Lucius logró empañar sus almas, ni los errores que ella había cometido en su vida. Draco y Franco eran frívolos, orgullosos, ambiciosos; pero su espíritu era valiente y emprendedor. Sobre todo, habían logrado alejarse de la oscuridad.  
Ojala ella hubiera podido hacerlo.

No, aquello ya era imposible. Su vida ya estaba arruinada. Todos los días era lo mismo; despertar, y evitar mirarse al espejo. No quería que aquellos ojos azules le mostraran su patética existencia. Muchas veces había deseado morir, y en una ocasión había intentado convertir su deseo en realidad. Pero fue demasiado cobarde; ni para terminar con el dolor era capaz. Y así siguió, dejando que su vida transcurriese en esa terrible agonía sin fin. Ya ni los placeres tenían gran significancia ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no paseaba por el jardín? Antes disfrutaba de regar las plantas y tomar un poco de sol, que nunca lograba darle color a su piel pálida. Ahora ya no le provocaba nada. Ayer había observado el jardín por la ventana, y notó que todos los rosales estaban secos. Lo que más logró sorprenderla fue el hecho de que no le importó en lo más mínimo.  
¿Acaso ya no era más que un cuerpo que respiraba y funcionaba por el simple hecho de funcionar? ¿Acaso estar viva significaba simplemente tener un corazón latiendo dentro del pecho?

- señora!- entró Greta tapándose la boca. La angustia estaba reflejada en su rostro. – Se han ido! Todos se han ido!

Y es tarde, deberías irte a tu casa.- dijo Nicole. Y tenía razón. Hacía ya unos minutos que el reloj había marcado las doce y media y Diego aún seguía tirado en el césped mirando las estrellas en su jardín.  
- Tu quieres que me vaya?- dijo el chico posando sus ojos azules en ella.  
Nicole se sentó junto a él. Su rostro seguía nublado, tal y como había estado desde que puso un pie en casa.  
- No.- dijo finalmente. – Si no estás me sentiré muy sola aquí. Mamá no me reconoce y papá, bueno él solo pasa trabajando. Odio estar aquí, no lo soporto. Todo este ambiente me vuelve loca. Cada rincón me trae recuerdos de Natalia y de la feliz familia que solíamos ser. Ahora ya no queda nada de eso.- sus ojos grises se habían inundado cuando se fijaron en los de él. – Sé que te dije que no quería tu amistad. Aún mantengo mi palabra, pero, ¿podríamos fingir ser amigos por lo menos hasta que todo termine y pueda irme de aquí?  
Diego sonrió tiernamente y tomó el rostro de Nicole entre sus manos.  
- Claro, soy bueno fingiendo.- dijo él.  
Si se había quedado tanto tiempo era porque sabía lo difícil que era para Nicole estar en su casa. Había tomado mucho antes de que ella se lo pidiera la decisión de quedarse todo el día allí. Ahora que la chica le había expresado sus sentimientos, sentimientos que él ya conocía, su decisión se había vuelto más drástica.  
- Me quedaré aquí.- dijo Diego. – Ya llamé a mi casa y saben que estoy bien. No creo que le moleste a tu papá si paso una temporada en tu casa o si?  
Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron de par en par.  
- ¿Cómo?..no tienes que hacerlo.- dijo ella algo avergonzada por su notable alegría ante la decisión del chico.  
- Quiero hacerlo.  
- No, no quieres ¿Por qué estar aquí cuando puedes irte a ver a Luissana o hacer muchas otras cosas? Sé perfectamente que lo que haces, lo haces solo por compromiso.  
- ¿Compromiso? Yo no conozco esa palabra.  
Nicole rió.  
- Te sigues sintiendo culpable por haber terminado conmigo.- dijo ella. – Pues ya no lo sientas quieres? No voy a morir, ni a intentar suicidarme por ello. Mi vida es difícil, pero he salido de peores.  
Un silencio invadió el lugar. Por varios segundos nadie dijo nada, ni ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse. Pronto alguien tuvo el valor de romper lo incómodo de éste.  
- Te extraño.- dijo él.  
Aquellas palabras chocaron como bloques de cemento sobre la cabeza de Nicole. Por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, ya que todo su mundo tambaleó por completo. Su corazón latió fuertemente.  
- A lo que me refiero, es que quiero estar a tu lado. No me obligues a irme.- dijo Diego completando su frase. – Entiendo que te lastime estar junto a mí como amigos cuando tuvimos algo mucho más fuerte. Pero creo que ambos nos necesitamos no es así? Además, nunca hemos intentado ser amigos.  
Nicole tragó saliva y sonrió tristemente. Pero por lo menos era una sonrisa.  
- Es verdad, no le hemos intentado.

- Despierten..- dijo Adriana a sus amigos. Hermione abrió los ojos sintiéndolos pesados. La luz del sol quemaba su ojos marrones. Se levantó mientras Draco lo hacía también. Ginny, Ron y Luna ya estaban despiertos y listos. Parecían haber recuperado las fuerzas después de la siesta. Ojala ella se sintiera de la misma forma. Por el contrario, cada músculo de su cuerpo le exigía más descanso.  
- Debemos apresurarnos. El barco ya dejó de moverse hace mucho, en cualquier momento abrirán la bodega.- dijo Adriana.  
Hermione sacó su varita pero entonces observó a Luna, quién había fijado sus ojos celestes en la puerta de la bodega.  
- Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron.  
Luna caminó hasta la puerta y pegó su oído en ella, apoyándose con ambas manos. Todos miraban a la rubia confundidos, tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Pronto ella se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a sus amigos.  
- No hemos llegado aún a tierra firme.- dijo Luna. – Y huelo sangre.

Dumbledore caminaba por la Orden de Merlín junto con Snape cuando la figura de Narcisa Malfoy caminando hacia él lo hizo detenerse.  
- Lea.- le dijo ella dándole una carta. – Mis hijos y sus amigos han desaparecido.

El ex director de Hogwarts no pudo articular palabra y solo abrió el sobre temiendo lo que podría haber en su contenido.

"Para quien lo lea:

Nos hemos ido a buscar a Harry. Probablemente cuando lean esto será ya muy tarde. No nos traten de buscar, las posibilidades de que nos encuentren son nulas en las tierras que quedan rodeando Zion. Volveremos con él. Si no volvemos, lo sentimos.

Firman,

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Adriana Kenzaburo, Luna Lovegood, Ron y Ginny Weasly."

Dumbledore guardó la carta en el sobre y fijó sus ojos en los de Narcisa. Ella parecía terriblemente angustiada. Cada uno de sus gestos faciales daba prueba de ello.

- Los mandaremos a buscar. Esto no debió suceder.  
- Y los encontrarán?- dijo Narcisa, - No lo creo así.  
Ella tenía razón. La probabilidades de dar con ellos eran nulas. Lo único que les quedaba era resignarse, y desear que nada les sucediera; aunque aquello era casi imposible. Lo más seguro era que nunca regresaran.

El rostro de Dumbledore pareció oscurecerse ante el nuevo peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Miró a Snape.  
- Hay que avisarle a la familia Granger y Weasly.

Sangre??- dijo Ron. – Qué dices?!  
- Lo huelo.- dijo Luna. – Mucha. Creo que la tripulación esta muerta.  
El rostro de Ginny se llenó de terror mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Era la primera expresión que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Adriana sacó su espada y sus cadenas.  
- Está claro entonces, el barco ha sido asaltado por piratas.  
- Qué?- dijo Ron aún sin comprender.  
- Escuchen. Lo que debemos hacer es salir y buscar un bote, siempre tienen botes por si la embarcación naufraga. Tendremos que llegar solos hasta tierra firme. No estaremos muy lejos.  
- Sería útil si primero los vuelvo invisibles no?- sugirió Hermione.  
Draco rió.  
- Eso no va servir. Los piratas tienen ojos como los de Ojoloco, durante muchos años se han sacado los verdaderos y colocado ojos mágicos para poder ver en la oscuridad; así su trabajo se hace mucho más fácil.  
- Maldita sea!- dijo Ron. – Y ahora?  
- Y Ahora solo nos queda salir de aquí sin que nos vean, lo cual creo que será casi imposible así que les sugiero que empuñen sus varitas y traten de no gritar al salir; probablemente afuera nos encontraremos con el mismo infierno..

**--FIN--**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0**

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, hasta acá llego Monik con el Fic…

Espero que algún día alguien se anime a continuarlo.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


End file.
